Lock On! Precure -PreCure Academy Edition-
by SilverRose808
Summary: Maki and Kaki are twin sisters who lived in Dream Memory with their mother. They later move into their mother's hometown, Precure Town to stay with their aunt. One day, they accidentally meet two fairies who were sent into the human world out of no where. They're given an important task to save the world and reveal the hidden truths of the legend of two legendary Precures!
1. Episode 1

Precure Academy: Cure Lock &amp; Cure Key Story

Episode 1:The Beginning, The Meeting Between Two Girls and Two Fairies.

* * *

'Once upon a time...The world was a place where humans lived peacefully. They were filled with a lot of happiness in that time, non sadness conquer the people. But then one day...the darkness had spread around and covered the world. The feelings and happiness of those people were stolen, their precious memories were taken away. The world...had no hope, only destruction awaits ahead. But suddenly, two bravely girls stood up and fought against the Darkness Kingdom until they won. They are called 'The Legendary Warriors, Precure'. Since then, the world came back to normal once again. But, the Leader of the Darkness, the Dark Queen, made her first appearance after the former ruler's defeat. Even the heroines tried to protect the world from destruction, their enemy was too strong, they couldn't handle any much longer. Her cruelness expresses, the Dark Queen tried to kill a powerless little girl. The leader Cure tried to help that little girl, she did it, but...she was killed in that moment by the magic of the Leader of Darkness. The second Cure sealed her after the event, with sadness of her partner's loss. Before the Leader of Darkness was sealed, she cursed the girl with her dark spell. The second Cure tried to cure her, but she could not. At last, she sacrificed herself by using all of her powers to help the girl, that girl was saved, but the second Cure is nowhere to be found. The people who have seen the event had written The story into a book called 'The Legendary Warriors, Precure and The Final Battle'. And it will be forever...'

* * *

Could it really be true? I always ask myself about that. I'm just a little girl who lives in a small town called 'Dream Memory' with my mother, Mune and my twin sister, Kaki. My mother used to tell us this story when we were little. Right now...I wonder if the legend is true. But, There is nothing that can prove that it is true...Maybe we will find out someday-

'Hey, sis...hey-'

I heard a familiar voice of someone, calling my name. I could not see anyone, but the voice is very near me. My body suddenly starts to shake violently, I startled.

"Eh?"

Being brought to reality, I slowly open my eyes. I can see Kaki, my younger twin sister. Shaking my shoulder with both of her hands. As when she sees my eyes staring at her, she bumps herself onto the seat next to me and continuously brushes her long, silky blue hair. Then I take notice that I am sitting in a car, my mother's car, and realize that we are moving to a new town.

I stare at the outside quietly, wondering about the town we are moving to. For that I am a little worried about what it will be like and how it will differ from my hometown, Dream Memory. My mother once told me and Kaki that we both were born in that town, but she moved to Dream Memory to raise us.

Getting out of my thought, I suddenly notice Kaki waving her hand in front of my face. I blink my eyes for several times, but I respond nothing to her.

"Hey! Sis!"

With her sudden loud voice, I startled, staring at her. Soon enough, she sighs with a funny expression on her face and bounce back to her own seat. I quickly straighten myself up and and turns to Kaki.

"E-Eh yes?"

"Jeez~ Even in tis' real borin' moment. Ya still be able t' sleepin', eh?"

Said with her "hard-to-be-understand words" and puts her hand down and goes back to her seat. Slowly scrubbing my eyelids I try to open my eyes completely, staring at her.

"Oh. I-I do not know that I fell asleep..."

"What's it 'bout?"

"Eh?"

Kaki starts questioning me while hugging her favorite pillow tightly, staring me from her seat. I am confused because I have no idea of what she said, I do nothing but stare at her. As when she sees the expression on my face, she throws her pillow down onto the floor, crosses her arms and get close to me.

"Whatcha dreamin' 'bout!"

"E-Eh...do you remember the story that mother told us when we are younger?"

"Hm...story what? Me can't rememberin' it."

"The Legendary Warriors Precure. You cannot remember it?"

As when I told her about my dream that I had when I fell asleep, Kaki starts to think it over...over...and over...  
Then she suddenly hits her hand with her fist rapidly.

"Oh! Yea yea! Me remembered! Zat's one 'f me fav stories"

"I-I am just wondering about that girl...the one saved by the Cures. Who was she?"

"Why dontcha askin' mama? or me'll askin' her now?"

"Eh. It is up to you, Kaki"

Kaki moves from her seat to the front seat from the back, siting beside mother. Mother looks at her for a while, then continue to concentrate on driving.

"Yes, Kaki?"

"Ya rememberin' th' story?"

"Oh, of course I am"

"Docha know who's 'zat girl zat was savin' by th' Cures?"

Said Kaki as she puts one of her hands under her face waiting for her to answer. Mother says nothing, but only smile, and with a little sigh as she continues to concentrate on the road.

"Well...I don't think I know, my dear. Maybe you will have to find out."

"Aww! Then, never mindin' ya"

Kaki said with her voice, sounds disappointed, as she sits freeze for a she quickly moves her body to the back seat, lying herself comfortably. Then turns around and look at me.

"Nope! Non at all!"

"Oh, that is bad isn't it?"

"Yeah! Me wanna knowin'!"

Speaking of story, I start to miss my hometown even more. Looking down, do nothing but sigh deeply. I miss my childhood memories I had there, my friends back in my original school, my good memories with mother and Kaki. Thinking in my mind, slowly turn around to Kaki and question her.

"Hey, Kaki"

"Whatz?"

"Do you miss our home? I-I mean...moving from our hometown to somewhere else is so scary..."

"Not at all. Me thinkin' it's fun!"

"R-Really?"

"Yep! Dontcha thinkin'?"

Said as she smiles towards me, in contrast of my anxious expression. I slowly lower my sight, still staring at her, say with my quiet, soft voice.

"I-think I am not..."

I said, starting to look down, with a sad face but still smile for a little. Kaki suddenly grabs onto my shoulders, as I look up to her, she smiles to me so brightly that I start to forget all of my worries.

"Jeez~ Don'tcha makin' face like 'zat t' me!"

Said she as she moves her hands towards my face and pull my cheeks, she smiles along. It is the way she tells people to smile, when they are sad. I know that, but it is just really hurt, I try to pull her hands off my cheeks, but my force is not that strong to pull Kaki's hands away, I can only tell her to stop.

"N-No! Stop pulling my cheek!"

"Kaki. Don't that to your sister."

As soon as I say, Mother shouted back to us from the upfront, eyes still on the road. Kaki stops and look away to the another way, I gently rub my cheeks to make the pain at ease. I can clearly see the reflection of her face from the mirror, that she is really in a bad mood now.

"We're almost there."

Said mother as I now can see the town very clearly. It looks very peaceful and beautiful, not as scary as what I thought. I can see the town centre far away from here, it looks much like the one back in Dream Memory. A cage-like structure in the centre with a lot of trees and flowers surround it, wooden bench sitting besides street lantern with a little end table aside. The fountain near the cage sure brings back a lot of memories and overflow. Somehow all of those made me feel like I am still back home.

"Wow! So beautifullie!"

Suddenly Kaki gets up from her seat with her voice raising so high, as she startled at how beautiful the town really is. Mother slowly turns around as she stops the car, smiling towards us.

"Welcome to Precure Town"

"Precure eh? Kinda strangy name."

Looking at the town with doubt, the doubtful sister of mine turns around to mother, she does nothing but stares. Mother smiles as she turns around back to the front and continues to drive into the town.

"Well, this is the town where those two Cures fought the Darkness and saved the world."

As when she finishes her sentence, Kaki suddenly jumps up, delighted.

"Ohh! 'Zat's gonna be interestin'!"

"Hey! Maki! Kaki!"

After Kaki's energetic, loud voice ended, I heard someone calling our names, I turn around. I can see from the inside, a dark blue haired woman, wears a cap and always looks so energetic as much as Kaki herself. She waves her hands to us from the outside in the town and smiles, her bright eyes seemingly so similar to my sister's.

We get out of the car and get our stuff around, Kaki somehow instead runs to where that woman is, rushes herself and jumps onto her.

"Yay, Auntie!"

"Oh. Hi, Kaki!"

"Ya musta be me loveliey Auntie who lives in 'tis town!"

"That's right! Nice to see you again."

The sentence "Nice to see you again" somehow gets me doubt, I do not think I ever remember meeting this person, but why did she know our names? I suddenly stop walking, while carrying my luggage in my hands, staring at Kaki and the person she greets.

"Maki, let's go and meet my sister over there."

"Eh, sister?"

I listen to my mother's words, still confused, but I proceed to follow her to the person she mentions. I can clearly see that Kaki and her have a lot in common, not just their appearance, but their personality as well. Standing speechless, I stare at those twos, the perfect time when the blue hair woman turns to me, she only smiles.

"Don't tell me this is Maki. Am I right or not, Mune?"

Said she as she walks towards me and looks into my face, mother walks to her side, turning around to where I stand and smiles.

"Yes. And oh, Maki. This is my younger twin sister, her name is-"

"It's Hoshikira Yoruna! But Yona's just fine!"

Spoken loud, mother's twin sister, Yona, cuts through her line with a very loud voice. I can tell that she is almost like the same person as Kaki. If I was told that Kaki is her daughter, I would end up believing her-if Kaki was never my twin sister.

"Auntie~ Whatcha doin' here? Hey ya, sis. She's our Auntie! Ya can tell by jus' lookin' righto?"

Speaking of Kaki, she runs into our Auntie and hugs her tightly. Yes, obviously she is right. I can really tell that she relates to us. Her appearance and everything, much like Kaki herself.

"Well! Maki and Kaki. Welcome to Precure Town! The place where the legend of Precure begins and ended, hometown of Mune and I. I know that you might don't feel familar with this place, but this is where you two were born too."

Once again said to cut through the silence, Auntie quickly walks to the car and starts picking up the luggage and everything inside.

"Yes, mother has once told me. We were born here, but mother chose to move out of town to raise us in a different environment."

"But 'tis town's not 'zat bad. Whycha moving out back then?"

Said Kaki, as she picks up her backpack full of her posters and other stuffs. Walking towards mother, staring with a doubtful glance, she stares at Kaki as she smiles.

"That's a hearty secret~"

"Wha-Aw c'mon, Mama!"

Giggling out loud, mother cannot resist looking at the look on Kaki's face and burst out laughing. Soon enough, everyone is caught in a long period laughter.

After the voices of our laughter are completely gone, Kaki and I carry the last luggage into the in front of a small house. I stare at the building, surprising of how unique it really is. Auntie slowly moves beside me and puts her hand onto my shoulder, smiling at me.

"You seem to interest in my new business, eh?"

"Eh, new business?"

"Yep! I'm a multi-job person. I always change my job whenever I think it's boring, or kinda old fashioned."

Said as she rubs my head gently and walks towards the "new business" building she mentioned. She does nothing but stares at it, then turns around to me.

"I guess it'll be a cafe this time! So, I hope you two will help out too!"

"Cafe-This time? Yona, I thought you're going to change this house into a bath-"

Before mother could ever finish her sentence, auntie suddenly runs into her and closes her mouth with her hand, without any hesitation.

"Shessh! Not so fast, sister! Don't ruin your children's dream."

"Oh, my bad. But you know what?"

"What's up?"

"You just said it out loud, I mean really loud~!"

Like a sudden chill onto her spine, she slowly turns around to me and Kaki, all I do is just staring at her. Somehow her face changes into a funny look as she slowly release mother from her hand and chuckles quietly.

"Ahaha...Forget what Mune and I said."

"Eh? O-Oh, okay..."

"Sorry, Maki. Can you and your sister carry your stuff into your room yourself? The room is on the left, upstairs."

"Y-Yes."

Said I as I quickly go to where my stuff and everything are, slowly carrying them upstairs into our room along with Kaki.

As when I open the door, I am totally amused of how neat it is. Two separated beds in our favorite colors, placed against the wall across each other. Desks for us individual, prepared with a lot of pencils and papers. When I open the closet, I can find a lot of cute dresses, fitting inside of it. Kaki quickly throws her stuff down and jumps onto her bed, hugging her favorite pillow tightly. I totally have no idea of when did she bring that with her.

"Me not mindin' sleepin' in 'tis bed all day! So softy!"

"You cannot just do that, we are here to study."

"Aww, gimme a break. We juz got kickin' out 'f th' school, so what?"

"Well...it was actually only you. But…"

As her sister, I am responsible for all actions she performs. Good things, bad things, I am the one to watch her actions. I always got blamed from the teachers whenever she acts up or causes an argument. I am always be bullied by the boys in the school and I cannot do anything to stop them, Kaki somehow protects me by fighting with those boys, punishment is always the cost.

I do not understand why, but Kaki is the one who always got into troubles. She never minds anything that happen to her and still cause a lot of fights in the school. I know that it was because she wants to protect me, but...why did she always end up into this..?

Completely lost in my mind, I stare out from the window of our room. The clear blue sky somehow trying to tell me something, something I might never imagine to be happening. I can only hope that we will not get into any trouble this time...

* * *

Somewhere very far from where the twins are, lies another world. A world where nothing is remain, that of what used to be a world of fairies, which they lived peacefully. But cause of the fatal destruction, nothing is left behind. The forsaken Kingdom, is forever sealed, only the true descendants of the royal family will once again free the kingdom from the invisible chains.

Not so far from the forbidden Kingdom, lies a deep forest, where two orphan fairies lived all alone by themselves. They were born as twins, all alone in the forest with no one to care for. They can only learn everything from the books, lying around the forest, the nature is believed to their only friend.

"Hey hey! Kasey! Why don't we go and play in the deepest part of the forest again?"

A pink fur bunny fairy jumps from the tall tree as she speaks to another fairy, Kasey, the blue fur bunny fairy. Somehow he looks at her with an angry look, turning his glance away from her.

"No"

"Aw~ Come on!"

"I said no Kylie."

Said with his harsh voice, Kasey quickly walks away from his sister, Kylie. Continues to walk away with no turning back. Kylie tries to get closer to him as she try to convince him.

"Don't be mean like that to me. Can't you remember the time when we younger?"

"I don't have to. Get out of my way."

"Stop!"

Although Kylie tries to catch his attention, Kasey only just ignore her, proceeds to walk away from his sister quicker. Kylie grows angry as she quickly gets in front of Kasey and block his way. Then holds onto him tightly, never let go.

"H-Hey! Let me go!"

"Nope!"

"Kylie! Stop that!"

"I'm your older sister. You should listen to me."

"Did I have to?"

"Of course you do!"

"..."

Speechless, Kasey lets himself surrendered by his own sister. He finally agreed to go with her, into the deepest part of the forest.

As when they arrived, after getting through a lot of obstacles they've face along the way. Kylie quickly runs to the centre where the light is shining down upon, she jumps around the place while her brother does nothing but stare.

"Yay! We're finally made it!"

"Hm...Is this really that part of the forest? It's so-strange."

"Of course it is! But...you're right. Everything's totally changed."

"We better get outta here."

Having a terrible feeling up onto his heart, Kasey tells Kylie to return with him. But somehow she does not listen to what he said and looks at something that reflects the light, it is a mirror, a big mirror that reflects the image of her whole body.

"What's this? A mirror? How could it be here?"

"What the-?! Don't touch it-!"

Kasey tries to warn Kylie of his funny feeling about the mirror that she've found, but he is too late. Instantly, Kylie is being pulled into the mirror, then disappeared.

"Kylie! S-She's.. Disappeared?! So that mirror really has something strange..."

'Kylie. I know that I should run away but...I have to protect you…!'

Thought in his mind, as he quickly gets into the mirror and being pulled as well as Kylie herself.

His vision turns to pitch black, then a glimpse of light shines down upon him. Awaken, he found himself in the middle of an empty room. Nothing is around him, he stares blankly towards the endless wall, closes his eyes.

"What's with that mirror?"

Asked himself, he turns around to find the way he came in, but it seems to be disappeared. He sighs as he slowly gets himself down, sitting on the floor where nothingness lies.

"Kyaa-!"

A sudden scream startled him as he looks up, he finds his sister, quickly falling from the sky, then onto him.

Crash!

"O-Ouch! Kasey. Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just move away your butt from my back, please."

"I'm sorry! I should listen to you. But I..."

"I know. Stop blaming yourself."

Said Kasey as he gently rubs his sisters head as if to comfort her. Kylie wipes her tears off and smiles to him, who tries to ignore her. Suddenly the twos see a pathway, opened in front of them. Kylie jumps forward and points at the way to their exit.

"Hey! It's a way out!"

"Let's take a look at it. It must be the way to the forest."

"Right!"

They leap themselves into the pathway, suddenly the light shines brightly that blinds them from seeing what lies before them. Continue to walk though, holding each other's paws so they won't be separated again.

As when the light completely fades away, the twins fall down from the portal, but on something really soft. They finally get all of their consciousness and look around, they cannot see anything. Then the light slowly shines down towards them, they notice that they are captured in a clear container, with a lot of stuffed doll around them.

"Where is this?!"

Said as she startled, she pokes the dolls surrounding her, somehow scared, she moves herself away from them.

"There were a bunch of dolls in here."

"What are we going to do!"

Kylie, all scared with her tears all over her eyes, hugging her brother tightly. Kasey stood freeze, softly strokes her cheek and pulls herself away from him.

"Just stay freeze, like them. Maybe someone would catch us and we'll escape. Got it?"

Nodded in a respond, Kylie slowly lies down like how the dolls are, a little scared. Still holds her brother's hand, feeling relieved, she stays still as he told her, closes her eyes tight.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner~"

Back to where Maki and Kaki are.  
We are all finished having our dinner, Kaki stretches her arms and then put them onto her stomach, smiling so brightly.

"Me so full!"

"I do too"

I said in respond, as I gently wipe my mouth with a napkin and gets up with my plate and silverware. Slowly put them in the sink and clean off the mess which Kaki made. Suddenly she gets up and points out to the window, the outside, she smiles.

"Hey! Why don't we walkin' 'round 'tis town? It'll be fun~"

"N-No. I-It is no good to go there without the adults-"

"It's okay Maki. You can go."

Said auntie as she nods her head. Kaki's face continuously becomes so delighted as she smiles and holds my hand tightly.

"Really? Yeah! Le's go!"

Kaki, said out loud as she runs to the door, dragging me along as she holds my hand so tightly.

"W-Wait! Do not pull my arm and run like that."

Although I try to tell her to let go of my hand, she doesn't care but still holding my hand even tighter. I sigh as I let her dragging me to the place she's bringing me to.

Finally Kaki and I reach the centre of the town, where most of the shops are, I try to stop to catch up breathing. She finally let go of my hand, standing, staring at something. I slowly raise my face and notice her turning around to me.

"Alrighty! We'll enterin' 'tis store."

Kaki says as she points at the building in front of her, a Game Center. She starts to pull my hand with her once again and I cannot resist. I try to catch my breath and try to speak up to her.

"Game Center? N-No we should not!"

"Just a little! Me'll bring you back home."

"O-Okay..."

Left with no choice, I decided to follow her inside, although I feel strange about something. When we look around, it is an enormous place. It contains many of games and arcade, Kaki starts to run around and giggles. There is not so much people here, every pathways are almost blank. Kaki still continuously jumping around, delighted to finally come to the place where she wants to come.

"Wowie! It's soooo big! Le's play 'zat! Me wanna catch some dollies."

Said Kaki as she points to a game machine with a lot of cute dolls in it, still jumping, she pushes my body towards the machine until I am close to it. As when I look through the glass, I see one of the dolls, a little pink bunny doll. Somehow I can feel something from her, like she's waiting for me to pick her up.

"That pink bunny doll is so cute..."

"Ya wanna 'zat? Me'll catchin' for ya."

"I-It is okay. You do not have to-"

"Non a prob! Me think Me'll catchin' 'zat bluish rabby too."

Kaki says as she points at the blue doll, lying besides the pink bunny. I slowly turn around to look at her, I can tell she did not lie, she seems to be very delighted as she stares at those dolls. I sigh, lefting me no choice but to let her do what she wants.

"Okay, then. Try your best okay?"

"Yeah!"

As she finished her sentence, quickly moves herself to the controller, starts to find a coin in her pocket and inserts it into the machine. I stand aside her, can do nothing but stare and cheer her on.

"Gotcha!"

Quickly scoops the prize she is aiming for, the claw somehow catches both of them at the same time. As when the dolls comes out, Kaki hands me the pink bunny and smiles. I hold the doll gently and smile back at her.

"Thank you, Kaki."

"Anythin' f' me sis, me'll do anythin'!"

"Okay, now let us go home."

Walking towards the door, Kaki and I hold each other's hands tightly while the other hand holding our new dolls. Kaki, delightly smiles at me as I smile to her. We slowly walks out of the building and head back home.

"Tell me ya rememberin' our way back home o righty?"

"Of course I do."

"Heh, that's me sis! Me dunno what t' do if me don't have ya."

"So, that is why you drag me along?"

Nodded in respond, Kaki smiles as she starts running. I almost fall, but she holds my in her arm tightly, preventing me from falling. I try to catch up and raise my face to her.

"K-Kaki! Please slow down-!"

"Le's headin' home quickie! Mama's gonna punishin' us f' bein' late!"

"O-Okay."

Slowly release my body from her arm, holding my hand instead. Kaki and I try to run as fast as we can, she actually can run faster than I am, but she slows down to let me catch up.

She always does what she did when we used to live in Dream Memory, but somehow I have a very strange feeling about this town, or maybe I might just made up my mind. This town somehow very tranquil, it really must be because of those Legendary girls. I guess we might find something about that legend as we live her for a while, I hope we will be able to learn everything about that story someday!

* * *

Far beyond, where the Kingdom of Darkness lies. The seal of the Dark Queen finally broken, releases her from the eternal sleep. The released darkness energy takes form as Dark Queen as she slowly raises her face, with her staff in her hand. Lighten up the lanterns surrounding her, grins so evilly as she opens her hands and raise them high.

"At last...I've come back once again. It's has been 14 years after my last fight. And now, it's time...for me to avenge!"

Said as she bursts out in a laughter with evil tone in her voice, raising her staff and draw a magic circle, soon enough a figure is being summoned. Taken form as a young woman and kneel upon Dark Queen.

"Elizabeth, you are at charge of the monster. Dismantle the new Precure. At once!"

"Yes! Dark Queen-sama!"

Responded as she warps into a portal, leaving the room empty with only the Queen of Darkness. She grins as she sits onto her throne and stares at the seat besides her, sits a man wearing a crown likely a prince or a king, still sitting unconsciously. Dark Queen stands as she moves in front of the man and strokes his cheeks gently, grinning with overflowing happiness.

"My dear handsome prince, what do you think? What are we going to do with those new Precure?"

"Destroy...them all..."

"As you wish, and soon...we'll finally rule the world!"

Said as she laughs, that the voice echos all over the room. She slowly sits back onto her seat, looking into her magic circle, stop laughing and grins instead, then disappears into the darkness...

* * *

End of Episode 1...

Up next in Episode 2:

Kaki: Tomorrow's our first day at school! Yay yay!

Maki: S-So scary...

Kaki: Stop sayin' 'zat already!

Maki: I'm sorry, Kaki...

Kaki: Up next episode: Now...The Legend of Precure is Born Once Again!

Maki: Eh, really? I want to know who will be the one...

Kaki: Then...le's wait for it! Yeah~!

Maki: Kaki. Don't forget to set your alarm clock, okay?

Kaki: Oh, me forgot it already. Hehe!


	2. Episode 2

Precure Academy: Cure Lock &amp; Cure Key Story

In the last episode...

'At last...I've come back once again. It's has been 14 years after my last fight. And now, it's time...for me to avenge!'

-Finally The Dark Queen is finally back again! Who would be the brave warriors who would protect the world from her once again?-

* * *

Episode 2: Now...The Legend of Precure is Born Once Again!

Today is our first day at school, a new school...As I have experienced school transferring for so many times, I am getting used to it. I can only hope we will not get any trouble like our original schools. The name of this new school that we are going today is "PreCure Academy", I am assuming that the name is named after the town maybe? I do not know why did mother and Auntie chose this school, maybe they have their own reasons...?

As when the morning comes closer, I open my eyes, waking up as I gently rub my eyes with both of my hands. Slowly get out of the bed and tidy it up, take some time to take a shower, get dressed and prepare everything for our long school day. Noticing the time, it's already 7:30. Suddenly I hear Kaki's alarm clock tries to wake her up with its loud noise, but instead she hits the snooze button as if to make it stops, she continues to sleep.

I get closer to her and try to wake her up, although I tried shake her body so many times, she never feels it. I try to reset the alarm clock and let it rings to wake her up, but she did the same thing as the first time before. I do not really want to wake her in a harsh way, so I wait for her to wakes up on her own, but it took forever. We have lost 20 minutes just to wake her up, and now it is already 7:50, nearly the time when the school would start. I have no choice, but to try shaking her body again, but with more force this time.

"Kaki! Wake up"

"He he.. Me can't eatin' more now"

Said from her lips while still is sleeping, like she is daydreaming, flips herself over and over again. I doubted what she is dreaming, but realized that I should not be thinking about that right now, I continue to shake her body continuously.

"Huh? Kaki!"

"WHAT?!"

"Kyaa-?!"

Kaki yells with her loud voice that frightens me, I startled and accidently falls from her bed and onto the floor. Kaki slowly gets herself up and stares at me with a tired looking face as she yawns.

"What's time 'zit?"

Asked, as she slowly rubs both her eyes with her hands. I blink my eyes, then hand her the alarm clock as if to have her see it by herself, as when she sees the time, caught in a big surprise, Kaki suddenly gets off her bed and starts to run so panickly.

"WHAT?! Why don'tcha callin' me more quicklie!"

"Eh? I-It is my fault?"

Said as I point at myself with a questioned look, staring at her while she quickly get dressed and comes back to me with a pair of toast in her mouth. Not saying anything, but tosses my backpack to me. Quickly, forcefully grabs my other hand and starts to run towards the door, down to the first floor, then to the outside.

As we were running with our hands holding each other for a while, Kaki finally releases my hand from hers and let me start running by myself. Quickly, I put on my backpack on my back and try to catch up with her. Suddenly noticing that I forgot to bring something to eat for Breakfast as I start to be a little bit hungry, the same time as when Kaki hands me one of the toasts in her mouth to me with a smile. I hesitantly receive it from her, do nothing but blinking, blinking my eyes as if being so confuse why she gave me this toast, although she was holding it her mouth all the time.

"Hey, eatin' up! Me toast's yours too! Eve'thin' me own's all sis'!"

Holding her toast in her free hand, she said to me as she smiles so brightly while still running like she is actually standing, then quickly eats the toast in a single bite as it was almost all gone and is easy to eat in just once.

We continue to run to our new school and try to get there as fast as we can. Our house is not so far from the school, a short walk in 10 minutes, but beause we don't even have that much time, so we have no choice but to race against time. Arrived in front of the gate, a giant heart sign with a letter "P" is what actually confirm that this is really PreCure Academy. Stopped to stare at it for a while, then carry on running inside.

Once we are inside the building, I quickly pull out a note with our room name on it: "Classroom PC01". Continue to look for the room, while I'm slowly walking through the hall and stare at the room tags, Kaki eventually runs around with her face full of joy, saying the word "weez" as she goes on. Not being bothered by her, I search for the room until I am able to find it.

As when we open the door and go into the class, I am caught surprised by the number of the students, a little less than what I thought it would be. The majority of the class is the girls with different faces and personalities, they seems to get along with each other really well, also the boys as well.

I hold onto Kaki's hand and drag her along with me to our desks, at the back of the class, aside the window. I quickly put all of my stuff in their place and sit down quietly, notice the note on the board, I try to stare, stare at it and read the contents, it seems to read: "The teachers are still on vacation, soon to be returned tomorrow~ I'll see you guys soon, Pretty Students!". It seems that we do not have class today because the teachers are not here, maybe we can go home? But the school is not end yet, I do not think it is a good idea to go back now, or it is kind of like "skipping the school", and it is no good at all.

"Hey ya, GUYS! G'mornin'!"

A sudden, loud voice spoken from my twin sister, as loud as it could be. I realize that she just runs to the front and shout that out loud while I was trying to read the letters, catching the others' attention to her, including myself. The room is suddenly caught in a silence, as quiet like there were never a single people in here. Then a laugh rings out, one another, and another-everyone is laughing at Kaki as she also laugh to them, the loudest laughter than anyone could make. Quickly, everyone comes closer to her and talk with her, she answers them with such a delighted voice. I did nothing but stare at them-quietly. Turning my gaze to the outside of the window, staring towards the blue, bright sky before me. Slowly lay down myself onto the table and bury my face in between my arms while they're holding onto each other. I wonder how could I become someone like her? Although she is my sister-a part of me-a part of each other, I do not have anything like her at all, I can only say to myself quietly, "I want to be like her."...

I gently pull out my pink bunny doll that I got the day before and hold onto her gently, while looking down between my knees and close my eyes.

"What can I do-to have a lot of friends like her…?"

Said quietly with the voice that starts to fade away, I hold onto my doll a little tighter, with little droplets of tears over my eyes.

"Hey, sis!"

"E-Eh?"

Startled by the touch on my shoulder, those droplets of tears fall off my eyes as I turn around to find Kaki, staring at me without blinking, Quickly she sits down and starts to find something in her backpack.

"Me findin' it!"

"Eh? Find it?"

Without saying anything in return, Kaki pulls something out of her backpack, a blue, fluffy bunny doll. As soon as she pulls it out, she puts him on her lap and hugs him so tightly, while still staring at me with her eyes, with its color resembles that of a big blue sky.

"Ya hav' rabbi'? Me hav' me rabbi' too!"

Said as she smiles so brightly, reaches out her hand to grab mine while the other still holding her doll. I grab onto her hand, warm-so warm, and somehow I feel better in all sudden, as I stare at her while she is staring back at me.

Some time later, Kaki and I go out of the classroom and walk around together, since there is no class but we are not allowed to go back home. If we remain inside the school we will be fine.

After walking around for a while, we stop over the in front of the gym to wash our face. We brought our backpacks along with us, in case if we may be able to go back sooner.

"Here ya go, sis!"

Kaki says as she grabs a towel in her backpack and throw it into my face, I try to get it off my face and stare at her, she is staring at me like she is waiting for me to use it.

"E-Eh. But is not this your towel?"

"Nah, me towel's sis' too! C'mon! Useit! Me waitin' for ya."

Smiles so brightly, she stares at me without blinking. I gently wipe my face then hand it to her, which she quickly grabs it and wipe her face as well, before put it back into her backpack.

Once we are done, Kaki drags me along with her and find a bench to sit, I quietly sigh as I slowly lie myself onto it, with my face facing the sky.

"I do not think that I will get along with the students well…"

"Why ya thinkin' likey 'zat?"

"Eh? I-I-I think I am too different from the others."

"Nah, they're nicey people. Aft' all, ya're me sis! Sis never givin' up so easily righto?"

"Eh. S-Sure… I will not-give up…"

My voice starts to turn down as I try to ignore Kaki's sight, likely I am trying to cover my real feelings. She always believe in me, while I am believing in her, not of myself. I do wonder how could she believes in herself, yet never give in believing in me. I do not know how to describe my feelings, but I think that makes us alike to each other, what made us look like twins…

"Kasey! Ah, Kasey! Where are you? I can here voices around here, was that you?"

"Quiet, you idiot!"

Suddenly I hear small voices speak out of nowhere, I turn around to find the source, but nothing can be found. Then suddenly my backpack shakes and start moves by itself. Kaki's backpack also moves, but just a little.

"D-Did the backpack just-move?"

"Nah, 'zat's impossi'. Ya're havin' bad vision day t'day, eh?"

"But, it seems...real."

I say as I slowly hold onto my backpack and open it, I try to reach inside to see if there was someone in there. My hands eventually caught something as I pull it out, it was my pink bunny doll. She starts to move and smiles to me.

"Ah, fresh air! I feel better now. Thanks Kase-"

She suddenly stops her sentence before she could even finish it, as she notice me looking towards her. Stops moving as she stares at me,

"What? You never seen a fairy talking?"

"Eh? Fairy...talking…?"

We blink our eyes twice as we stare each other into the eyes, silence fills the surroundings for a while. Suddenly Kaki runs into me and knocks me down onto the ground, the doll eventually being thrown away as I released her from my hands.

"Ah, Kaki. Do not do that!"

"SIS! It'sa. FAIRY FREAKIN' TALKIN'-!"

"Kylie, I said shut up!"

Suddenly Kaki's blue bunny doll jumps out of her backpack and runs to the pink bunny, catching me and Kaki's attention as we quickly get up, but still sitting on the ground. Overjoyed, the pink bunny smiles and jump up and down as she waits for the other bunny.

"Kasey! You're here!"

"Idiot, let's run!"

Said the blue bunny as he holds the pink bunny's hand and start to run away together. Kaki suddenly gets up, eventually knocks me down onto the ground again and quickly runs after them.

"Waity, dolly rabbi's!"

"K-Kaki!"

Although I tried to shout as loud as I can to tell her to stop, she does not listen, continues to chase the bunnies all around.

Kaki suddenly grabs one of the bunnies, the pink bunny, onto her long, fluffy ears. She tries to shake her body off Kaki's hands, but she could not, because Kaki's grasp is too strong.

"Ah! Kasey, help me!"

"Let my sister go! Just take me instead! Just spare her!"

The blue bunny stopped running as he shouts towards Kaki, stares at her without looking anything else.

Kaki stops her movements as she straighten her body and stare back at him.

"'Tis pinkie rabbi's my sis' Me not lettin' me sis' thingies disappearin'"

"I'm not going to let you do anything to my sister, you cruel human being!"

As the blue bunny ends his sentence, I can clearly see Kaki's expression, her eyes are twitching and filled with anger. She slowly walks toward the blue bunny as if is going to hurt him, the bunny although does not resist. I quickly get up from the ground and put myself in between them, with my face facing Kaki.

"Kaki. Please let her go."

"But sis-!"

"Please. I cannot stand stealing someone else's sister. Do not you think if the bunny was actually myself? How would you feel? How would I feel…?"

Kaki stops her movements, staring straight back to me, then look at the pink bunny. Soon later she sighs as she gently release the pink bunny from her hands, that bunny quickly runs into her brother and hugs him tightly, but somehow he tries to push her away from his tiny body.

"Let us go back to class, Kaki."

I quietly say to my sister as I walk pass her and grab her hand so we can walk back to the classroom while holding our hands close to each other. I feel a little bit sad that I have to say good bye to my bunny doll who I just got to meet yesterday and we actually never talk. But if it is for her to be free, I cannot try to prevent her from choosing her own destiny.

"Wait, you two."

A sudden soft voice said and catches my moments frozen, I turn around, the pink bunny walks towards me as she stares at me from the floor where she stands. Then she smiles to me, as brightly as it could be, I doubted but only stare at her quietly.

"You know what? I think I'll live with you then~"

Said she as she quickly runs into me and hangs onto my legs, I eventually become speechless, until the blue bunny runs into the pink bunny and quickly pull her away from my thin legs.

"What the-Are you an idiot?! Are you actually even serious about this?!"

"Yes I am~…I-I mean, I am serious! Not an idiot."

The pink bunny nods as she says with a bright smile on her face, in contrast of the another bunny who seems to be very angry and upset at the same time. He stares at his sister into the eyes for a moment before he sighs deeply and start to avoid her sight.

"It's a yes then~ Okay, let me introduce myself. I'm Kylie and this is my twin brother, Kasey. Nice to meet you!"

"Eh? N-Nice to meet you, my name is Joume Maki and this is my sister, Kaki."

"So it's Maki-chan and Kaki-san then~"

Giggles, Kylie reaches her small paw towards to me as I lower myself to hold onto it with my hand, realizing that my hand is really big when compared to Kylie's. I smile towards her as she and Kaki start to smile back to me in return.

"Wellie then, sis! Why doncha takin' them f' walkin' round here?"

Said Kaki as she gets her head start and runs ahead of us. I turn around to Kylie and lower myself to talk to her.

"Maybe we can start walking around the school and talk along the way."

"Okay!"

Kyle shook her head as she starts to fly (more like levitating or so seems to be called like that) above my head and sit onto it, while her brother seems to prefer keeping the distance from us.

We walk around the school to go through all of the buildings in it, also for my hand-drawn pocket map in addition, so it will be easier for us to figure which building or structure is located in what area of the school, I do this all the time so we will never get lost and I think pictures are better illustrated than words describing a place.

This place is bigger than where I thought it would be, there is almost everything in here. A Gym, Nurse's Office, a planetarium (which is the most surprising structure to be built in a school), there is also a huge room across the halls which I do not know what it is actually for, Maybe we will find out soon enough.

We are walking so endlessly across the halls to try to discover some new places, this school pretty much start to light up my hope about my new life here. Like what Kaki said, people here are very nice, I should not have been judging them so quickly.

Speaking of new things, I do not really know why, but I feel like I have ever seen someone like Kasey, the blue bunny before. Or, it could have been just one of my imagination…

* * *

"Geez, it's so quiet here."

Back to the place where the Darkness Kingdom lies, Elizabeth, the Dark Queen's last minion, the last one standing in the Kingdom to serve such great-terrible queen. She does nothing but mumbling about being all alone, sits alone in the dark under the Dark Queen's long casting shadow.

"I wish I had a choice to save them…my friends-my family...They all died for me."

Says to herself quietly as she holds a necklace with a marble sticking onto it, she flips the marble around to find a name imprinted on it: Esmeralda.

"Esmel, I miss you so much. I really just-just can't believe that you're gone. I told you-told you not to try to defy the queen."

.

'I object! I cannot let this unrighteousness going on. You are not our queen and you don't have the right to make anyone disappear!'

A scene in her memory takes place inside of her mind. Herself, standing with another girl, Esmeralda, before the Dark Queen. Although Esmeralda said such aggressive words to her, the queen only grins. Another voice-no, "voices" behind her start to laugh and grin along with her. Their body is covered with the shadows and not visible to the two girls who are standing before the throne.

The voices continue to laugh, until Dark Queen raises her lance, the voices stop. The queen slowly gets up from her throne and walk down a few steps while staring at both her minions with a grin.

Elizabeth starts trembling as she moves one step back and get closer to her friend.

"Esmel-I-I don't think it's a good idea to say something like-"

"I'm not afraid of you! Even if you'll make me disappear as well, there will be someone who will stand against you and bring us to justice!"

Shrieked, Elizabeth jumps as when she heard her friend continues to defy Dark Queen so stubbornly. Crack. The smile on Dark Queen decreases into a frown like a mirror that shatters because of pressure, seems that the smile from before was actually fake. She walks toward the riot as she grabs her collar and raise her up high.

Scared, Elizabeth does not know what is to be done. She steps back in fear, watching her friend being held up high by that scary person whom she calls the queen. Dark Queen comes to a smile as she raises her lance with her free hand, pointing on Esmeralda' cheek and presses on it. The sharp, pointy blade cuts Esmeralda's cheek and start to drip blood.

"There, little riot. How does that feel? Pain?"

"I-I don't feel anything, but-rage within you-!"

"You never learn, do you? Fine then."

The queen grins, as she throws Esmeralda, sliding on the floor.

She quickly comes to a choke and try to breathe as much as she could, but she couldn't move. Elizabeth rushes to her friend as she tries to hold her up in her arms with tears overflowing all over her eyes.

"Esmel! Are you alright?! Hang in there!"

"Eliza-I...I'm sor-ry-"

In the middle of sadness, once again a laugh rings out-a laugh from satisfaction-it is so loud and high. It was not from the Dark Queen, but the shadows behind her. Dark Queen walks back to her throne then turns around back to the two girls with her lance, pointing at both of them.

"I'm grateful to present that: Someone is going to die. Today!"

She laughs as she holds onto her lance tightly with Dark aura all over her body, then they gather to the sharp end of her weapon, she shoots out the ball of Dark energy and aim for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth startled and tries to get away from the harm, but she couldn't because her friend is injured and she couldn't move away without her. Nothing can be done to avoid elimination, Elizabeth closes her eyes tightly with more tears overwhelming and wait for the end to come.

.

She didn't feel pain. She slowly open her eyes and finds nothing happened to her. Elizabeth sighs in relief, but then she notices that Esmeralda is not on her lap anymore. Then she realizes. The body in front of her-

"Es-

meralda…?!"

It was Esmeralda, who shielded Elizabeth from the harm of the Dark energy. Her body is filled with Dark aura, and it starts to spread. Esmeralda is on the floor again. But with more cuts and bleeding, so much that makes her friend feels so bizarre.

'Live-for me…Eliza…beth…'

Esmeralda uses her last strength to speak out to her friend, with her face facing towards the Dark Queen. Despite the fact of how scared Elizabeth was, the tears are coming out from Elizabeth's eyes even more, running to receive her friend's frail body before she touches the ground.

"Esmel-? Esmeralda?! ESMERALDA!"

No response.

Esmeralda comes to a silence stillness with her eyes closed, she moves no more. In a blink of an eye, she disappears into the air like a mist in the dark sky, leaving her friend sitting on her knees with tears overflowing like the endless waterfall while staring the fractures of her friend's fading lifeforce.

In an instant, Elizabeth lets herself fall down to the floor but still let her two forceless hands keeping her face from the ground. She does not make any sound, but only cry with her mouth and eyes shut.

"Look how easily it is to eliminate a betrayer? Just aim for its friend and it'll jump in to the trap, and dies. Such a weakling."

Dark Queen slowly walks toward Elizabeth as she grins, as she reaches Elizabeth, the girl frighteningly look up to find the Queen offering her hand to help her up. Hesitated, Elizabeth slowly reaches her hand-reaches out to grab Dark Queen's hand and stands up, questioning herself about why did she help her, although she is a friend of Esmeralda, the betrayer.

"W-Why…? Why did you-?"

"Oh, little bird. Are you scared of me because what I did to your friend? Fear not, I will not hurt you. You have proved me that you are worthy of being my closest and the only minion I could trust."

Said Dark Queen as she comes closer to Elizabeth and hugs her gently, like how a mother does to a child. Elizabeth startled, quickly shakes off and escapes from the Queen.

"H-How can I trust you?! You're a murderer, you're-"

"I am not the one to blame. It's them."

Dark Queen says as she points into the illusion she made, constructed with magic, showing the picture of the Legendary Precures.

"The Legendary Warriors-Precure…? But-why…?"

"Our world ended the way it is, it's all because of them. Your King is too weak against them, and I. Will be able to change it."

'We both together...'

The queen says as she opens her hand towards the fearful Elizabeth with a grin. The girl moves closer to Dark Queen and slowly extend her arm and put her hand onto the queen's. As soon as both hands touch, Dark Queen suddenly laughs, along with the shadows behind, and around her.

.

"…How long was that? 15 years? I was so young back then, and I didn't realize what I've chosen. For me to release the Queen and help her, although she…she-"

"My~ Hi there, Lizzie."

A sudden, high-pitched voice rings out and startled Elizabeth, the voice sure resembles that of a girl. She slowly turns around to a scarlet curtain, with a pair of scary eyes and a mouth hiding behind the shadows. The mysterious figure grins as the light suddenly turns down and the figure starts to float around.

"Oh, wow. You are quick to find me this time. Good girl!"

"You're always behind that curtain. It's not that hard to predict. And I'm older than you, where is such respect?"

"Hah! Regardless of how old you are, I am powerful than you twice as much."

"What do you want, child."

As Elizabeth questions the mysterious figure, it laughs and disappears-then suddenly appears in front of her, but somehow the figure remains dark with energy flowing all over it.

"I have an order for you. It is from the Dark Queen."

"Dark Queen gives me an-order...?"

"Why, yes! A simple task that would be easily accomplished by myself alone. But she assigned this task just for you, so I guess I cannot have the fun."

"What is that task you're talking about?"

"As simple as baking pie. The task assigned you to-

Eliminate the new generations of Precure!"

Elizabeth shocked as she hears her task, while the figure is laughing in contrast. She starts sweating and unable to catch her breath, at last tries to straighten and stare at the figure again.

"Kill the Legendary Warriors? W-Why…? They're no more don't they?"

"One fallen, another rises. How dumb you are to not think about it that way? You have two tries or die. Oh, and that perfectly rhymes!"

The figure laughs as it starts to disappears, the room is lighten up again. Elizabeth does not say a word, she starts to breathe heavily as she grabs a hold of her chest and closes her eyes with her head hanging.

"Two…tries…I guess the end is already near me. I can't kill those warriors. They-They fight for justice! I know that our Kingdom hated them so much for being unfair, but…everything's changed. Everyone is dead! I just...I can't bear living like this anymore..."

The girl drops herself on the floor as she starts crying, quietly, while holding onto her charm, which was of her best friend's. She slowly opens her eyes to stare at her friend's pendant.

"Esmel…If it was you, what would you do...?"

Said as she holds the charm tightly as she quickly stands with a paper that suddenly appears in her other hand. But this paper is no ordinary paper, it is filled with Dark energy, so much that one may suffer if is used in an injustice act. Elizabeth strikes the paper down the floor, its energy suddenly unleashes and formed into a monster-like creature.

Although the monster starts roaring, striking it's fist on the floor, its summoner remained silent and down.

* * *

Time flies, finally it is already late. The sun is setting down as the sky is turning orange, then red. Kaki and I and our little friends finally walk our way out of the school, and straight back to our home.

Before we actually reach the cafe, Kylie stops moving and land on the floor, standing still while her long, fluffy ears are twitching. Her expressions really get me doubt.

"Is something wrong, Kylie?"

I carefully bend myself down to ask her, she turns around to look at me with such fearful expressions. Kylie then folds her ears down and fly up above my face.

"I can feel something really terrible happening in this area!"

"Something…terrible...?"

Boom!

As I am questioning Kylie about what she notices, a sudden explosion shakes the ground and us. We all try to get a grip of ourselves and try to stand up, I glance towards to find a group of dust particles all over in the air, with a huge figure behind it.

"Wah-What's 'zat?"

Kaki said as she quickly jumps in front of me and tries to stare into the figure. It suddenly becomes visible, it is black and huge, a creature-looks more like a monster. But I tried to look closer more than just the monster, there is actually a person on its shoulder. The woman in black sitting on the monster's shoulder turns around and stare at us with an uneasy look as she clears her throat.

"Greetings, the new generations of Precure! I'm here to destroy-you all…"

Although her face looks like serious, her voice starts to turn down as she almost finishes her sentence, she does not even look at us directly.

Confused, I and Kaki look at each other in the eye and turn around to look at Kylie and Kasey, we all look so confused and puzzling.

"What's wid ya, crazy lady?"

Kaki raises her voice higher than usual so the person could hear her, and it seems that she does, as she changes her expression and ties her eyebrows together.

"W-What did you just called me?!"

"Ya're deafy? Me said ya're crazy la-! Mmh!"

I quickly run into Kaki and use my hands to mute her before she make the strange person mad and hurt us. Then I drag her a little bit away from the spot where the person could hear us and let Kaki go.

"Kaki. I do not think it is a good idea to make someone like that or anyone angry. It would put us in trouble."

"Nah. But me bein' honestie'"

"I do not think honesty would work for her in a good way, so please keep quiet, Okay?"

Kaki nods her head as she walk a little bit toward the place where we stood, and stare at the person. The mysterious woman sighs as she stands up on the monster's shoulder and stare at us.

"You weaklings. I am Elizabeth, last but most loyal servant of the great Dark Queen, the leader of our Darkness Kingdom. I could sense the presence of the fairies around here, so I came."

"What are you planing to do with us?!"

Scared, Kylie asks Elizabeth as she hugs her brother tightly in fear, but still looking at her. Suddenly, the woman grins as she quickly extends her arm towards and point her finger at us.

"I'm going to destroy, all of you! Whoever has seen my shadow would never come back alive."

"B-But-whatever we fairies did to you?! I don't understand!"

"You will soon understand, little furball. Sokkenna!"

"Sokken!"

Although Kylie tries to convince her, the woman did not listen, instead she orders her monster to move toward as it shouts the word ''Sokken". We cannot do anything but step back, until our backs hit the wall. We cannot escape anymore…We are going to die here?!

I close my eyes as I think it is already the end of us, while Kaki tries to cover myself with her body as if to make herself a shield to protect me.

"Kylie!"

"O-Okay! I know!"

After Kasey shouted to call his sister's name, she nods as she uses her magic to summon out something, her brother does that also. Two lights appear before I and Kaki and suddenly strike into our hands, as soon as the lights fade away, they reveal two keys in the shades of pink while another is blue. We look at each other with a puzzled look, I could not help but to turn around to ask Kylie.

"W-What is this key?"

"It doesn't matter what it is! Just shout out 'Precure! Unlock Form!' !"

Still confused, I step towards Kylie, but Kaki stops me before I would step any further. I can see her eyes sparkling as she holds my hand while another hand is holding a blue key, somehow both pink key and blue key start to shine as our hands touched.

"Le's do tis', sis!"

Said Kaki as she tighten her grip on my hand, I can feel the urge of courage in all of sudden. I nod my head in respond as I release my hand from Kaki and hold onto the key in my hand tightly.

\\\Precure! Unlock Form!/

My and Kaki's shout harmonize, suddenly both keys shine and unleash a powerful light energy. I find myself covered in those light as the parts of my body changes, my hair-my clothes, I feel like I am in a dream in the moment. As soon as the light disappears, I open my eyes to find myself amazed.

"T-This is…me-?"

I question as I look over myself, my hair turns pink and tied into buns shaped like heart. A sleeveless white dress with pink ribbons and wings all over. A bracelet on my left wrist. Although amazed with these changes, I turn around to find my sister, just to stuck in another amazement. Kaki's hair turned blue and tied into two big pigtails, her dress has the same pattern as mine but in the shades of blue and everything is pretty much placed on the opposite side. Her bracelet also, instead is placed on the right rather than left.

"We are the new…Precure?"

"Yeah! Me's a Precure! Then me's 'A blue star of chance…ah-Cure Key!' N' ya, sis? Didn'tcha wanna name ya Cure form?"

Kaki suddenly interrupt me by jumping in front of me, saying her speech and turn around to me to ask.

"Um…I-I am not sure about-"

Suddenly a name comes into my mind, a lock…? That is right! If Kaki's name would be Key, then a lock…that would fits the key! That is another way to describe that we are twins and we belonged together. Then my Cure name-my name would be-

"-A pink heart of love…Cure Lock…?"

I say the name without noticing that I said it loudly, Kaki is staring at me questionably, but then let out a smile and put her thumbs up towards me.

"Cooli' name! Me likeit"

"T-Thank you, Kaki…"

I find myself blushing as I try to hide my face from Kaki's stare, the perfect timing when Kylie comes closer to me, looking so panicky.

"I don't think it's the right time to chat. The monster's going to attack us!"

Never mind the embarrassment, I quickly come to realize that we are in the middle of battle against the huge monster and the woman who called herself Elizabeth. Speaking of battle, somehow I feel-so scared. I cannot move myself or even to respond to Kylie, I just cannot move myself, even though I should be able to. The fear is weighing me down...? How come that I am still scared even if I have become a legendary warrior like those girls in the story? I can only question myself, as suddenly I life my face up to find the monster thrusting its fist towards me.

"Eh-?!"

A sudden shock caused by a sudden attack, I could feel myself acts on its own. Unable to act quickly, my legs are not moving either. I quickly close my eyes and put my arms in the air as if to try to block the attack, although I know I will not be able to.

"Watch out, you idiot!"

Surprised by the voice, shouting out to me. I turn around to find the blue bunny jumps in front of me and extends a firm, massive shield, constructed with magic. It protects my body from the harm of the monster's quick swing, although the shield looks kind of frail, but it is more effective than the way it looks.

"What are you looking for? Run!"

Kasey shouts back to me while he is holding his shield towards the monster, confused, I do as he says and run towards Kaki-no…Cure Key.

I reunite with Key and Kylie, my sister jumps from afar and into me, while Kylie quickly fly into me, hugging each other as soon as I approach. Then Kylie suddenly withdraws herself and quickly turn to her brother's way with a gasp.

"Oh no! We have to save Kasey! He's going to get crushed!"

I turn my glance towards Kasey as I heard Kylie's words, seeing him struggling with the monster as it tries to break his shield. It continues to thrust its fist towards him, and it is starting to have a crack and breaks down. I could not stand staring while someone is struggling, I try to move fast towards his way to help, but instead is pushed behind by my sister as she rushes ahead of me and into my place.

"Ya're goin' down, stupy face!"

Key shouts toward the monster as she extends her right arm and summons a-blue blade…out of her bracelet-? It is blue but transparent, seems to be made out of some energy…or was it just based on my determination?

That topic does not matter anymore as I see her use it to hit the monster, it sure is pretty effective and strong that the monster quickly jumps away from her because of that strike she delivered. Key just saved Kasey in the nick of time before he is going to be crushed, but somehow he does not seem to be so moved with her rescue.

Relieved, I turn back and sigh. At the same time that I suddenly suspect something as when my gaze crosses over to my left where Kylie is standing. I happen to see my bracelet shining as it summons out a powerful wave of energy, surprised, I let out a single, quiet "eh" as I continue to observe it.

As when the light fades out, it reveals a pink transparent bow on my bracelet, like how Key has a transparent blade on hers, but differed in side and color, their forms as well.

"How could a bow appeared on my wrist…?"

I question myself, and literally happen to notice the monster attacking me at the same time. Startled, I suddenly pull the bow string-with a light arrow that appeared out of nowhere and release it towards the monster to prevent it from harming me. It screams of pain as starts to collapse in front of me so suddenly, I quickly dodge before its body would hit me.

"The monster! It's weakening! Now it's our chance, Legendary Warriors!"

Shouted Kylie towards my way, I only respond her with a doubtful stare as Key suddenly jumps into me out of nowhere. As soon as her hand touches mine, our bracelets suddenly shine at the same time, I could feel massive energy flowing inside of me. Two lights combined, the bracelets shine even brighter.

I could do nothing but stare at how it is being so bright, then turn around to Kylie, who is also amazed by the light as well. That was the perfect time when the monster starts to stay down and gone berserk as if it is scared of some invisible force that continues to be greater-hurting it directly, although there is no one hurting it.

"W-What is wrong with you, Sokkenna?! Why are you going all berserk?"

Sokken!

I quietly watch the monster going all crazy and try to hide itself from the said light, but its body is to big to hide anywhere. Suddenly I realize: it is our chance to fight it back. So I quickly turn to Kylie's way and wave my hand as if trying to draw her attention onto me instead of the monster.

"Kylie! Can you hear me from here? W-What are we going to do about this…light?"

"Oh, Maki-chan! Well, I don't know how it works too. But I think the monster doesn't seem to like it much."

Said Kylie as she puts her paw under her fluffy chin with her other hand hugging herself, trying to think of something. For a while, she suddenly points her index finger (maybe a little bit too small to be called an index finger?) into the air with a delighted expression.

"Maki-chan! I think those colored lights can be used to make the monster turn into it's original form! Like some-ah…Finish move! Yes, that's it!"

"F-Finish move? How are we going to do this-"

Crash!

The monster suddenly hits the ground in between, where Key and I are standing. We quickly dodge while holding each other's hands and land somewhere a little bit further from the point where it hit. My sister lets out a long, loud "phew" and brushes her hair for a little bit.

"'Zat'sa closie one!"

"W-What are we going to do?"

"Dunno! Gotta thinkin' of some kinda phrase for the move, eh? Got goodie ideas?"

"Wel…I do not think that I…"

'Precure Heart Unlock!'

Suddenly a voice-no…"voices" echo in my head, harmonize-and somehow gives me an idea for the phrase. Maybe this phrase may fit the attack best because it purifies the monster (or at least seems to) and may turn it back to its normal form.

As soon as I made my mind, I turn my face to Key, and tighten my grip on her hand.

"Key, I got an idea for it now. A-Are you ready?"

"Ya got 'n idea? 'Zat's me sis! Le's smashit all up~!"

Said Key as she puts her other hand on our hands as I do so, suddenly the place is covered in vivid lights from out hands. We put the hands towards the monster and tighten, unleashing our energy towards it.

\\\Precure Heart Unlock!/

Together, Key and I shouted as we strikes the light energy into the monster, everything is almost impossible to see as the brightness of light almost blind us. But somehow the light made me feel comforted, like there's someone embracing us in their warm hug.

Sokken!

"Ugh! That light! It's so powerful…-Heh! But not enough to defeat me! Retreat!"

As soon as Elizabeth finishes her sentence, she and her monster disappeared into dust. Did we win?-I thought in my mind. Somehow I feel like this is not done yet but…they disappeared, does that mean we defeated them?

I loose my grip as I sigh quietly, the same time when Key jumps into me, hugging so tightly as she rubs her cheeks against mine and giggles.

"Yay, sis! We winin'!"

"Ah! Kaki. Please. Stop!"

I try to push her body away from me, but unable to. As I always say that she seems to be stronger than I am, I am nothing against her.

The perfect time when Kylie jumps into us, which makes Kaki jumped and lets go of me.

"That was great, you guys! For someone who never fights, you just made a good start"

Said Kylie as she puts her thumb up towards me and Kaki, I smiled back while Key puts both of her arms behind her head and smile. Out of curiosity, I stop to look at myself for a little bit then back to Kylie.

"What are we going to do with…this?"

"Well, how about think of a name for your team first?"

"Eh…I don't know what name would suit us best-"

In all of sudden, Key jumps into me and cling onto my shoulder, putting her thumb up.

"We're gonna be callin' 'Lock On! Precure' yo! Pinit!"

"That sounds cool, Kaki-san!"

"Nah! Don'tchu callin'me Kaki while me in this form! Call me Key!"

"Oh, sorry~ So I'm calling you two Lock and Key then."

Key and Kylie get together and giggle, I do so with them. The same time when Kasey comes behind me and crosses his arms, somehow I smiled a little bit when I see him like that. Suddenly, Key and my body shine as ourselves turn back into our original self.

I turn around to Kaki as I notice the sun going down, startled, I quickly grab Kaki's hand and start running.

"Ah! I think it is already late! Let us go home quickly!"

Without hesitation, I quickly run back home without looking at anyone, rushing through the town and into the street where our home is. Kylie and Kasey quickly fly into our bags and hide in there.

Kaki and I slowly open the door to find Auntie Yona before us, with her face somehow so dark. I hesitantly step into the door and look up to her.

"Maki, Kaki-WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?! Do you guys know we're so sick worried about you?!"

"Yona! Don't be so mad at them! They just came back."

Our mother comes aside Auntie as she tries to calm her down, it seems to work as Auntie lets out as sigh and stay still while mother comes toward me.

"At least you two are safe from any harm…"

"H-Harm? What do you mean by that?"

"We went shopping and we saw a big monster around the school. I think the new Cures defeated it"

"E-Eh?! Is-Is that so?"

I pretend to be nervous of what she just said, try to avoid her eyes and quickly move pass her with Kaki aside me.

"Also, you two don't have to hide from us like that. I know that you're in there little fairies."

I shrieked and find myself frozen, totally caught speechless. I slowly turn around to mother to see her smiling. Kylie starts to move and jumps out of the backpack while her brother does also.

"Ah~ I don't expect the humans to find us out like this. Anyway, I'm Kylie and this is my brother Kasey~"

"I'm Mune and this is my sister, Yona. Actually, there used to be a lot of fairies living around here, so we know their behavior pretty well"

"Is that so?! That's so amazing~!"

I am a little bit surprised of how there used to have a lot of fairies living around, but that somehow makes sense to me if talking about how Auntie and mother found out that Kylie and Kasey are hiding in our backpacks.

Kylie and our mother start to talking and get to know each other so quickly, in contrast of her brother who stays still so quietly.

"Oh. That's right, Kylie. Can you transform into a human form?"

"Of course I can, Mune-san! I'll show you~"

Said Kylie to mother as she steps back aside, holding her hands over her chin. Suddenly, she is covered in magic and changes into a tall, slender figure.

As soon as the light fades away, I could see her more clearly, as a cute girl with sparkling scarlet eyes, pink hair. But somehow her pink ears still remain on her head.

I am pretty much amazed of how she is able to transform into a being, like us humans.

"Ya lookie so cutie, Kylie! Hey, can ya bro do 'zat too?"

"Get me out of this, you idiot!"

Shouted the blue bunny towards my sister, with his hands crossed and sighs deeply. Then he quickly move away from us through the stairs and somewhere up there, he seems to be troubled by every single thing everyone thinks it is fun...

While the others seem to ignore him, I follow up to the top to find Kasey sitting on the roof in front of the balcony of my room.

"Such a foolish world. Why are we even here? Did our parents want us to be here…?"

Kasey, in his human form, sitting, mumbling something to himself quietly. He sit still for some time before he picks up a letter and hold it up to his face.

"We're just some orphan fairies. We don't even know who we are. I could only remember the faded faces of our parents…they're gone. And they left this message to us-but the rest has faded before we're able to read"

'Sorry for abandoning you two. It's just because of our fault. Our lovely children…'

As soon as he finished reading the letter, he looks down, hug his knees and bury his face between his legs. I felt moved by his emotion that I forget about all of the argument we had, I slowly move towards the balcony and stand behind the saddened fairy.

"It is sad is not it? To be alone like this."

"…You again? You're really annoying"

"I do know how you feel, missing somebody in your life sure is sad. But that does not mean you will have to stay like this."

"Shut up…"

He say the word quietly as he moves his body in another angle, facing away from me. Although I should have been ignoring him, instead I try to climb on to the balcony and drop myself onto the roof, sitting beside him. He does not move from me, but tries to look the other way. He did not say a word…

I quickly open up my backpack and put my hand in there to find something. A package is caught in my hand, I pick it up. It was a bag of homemade chocolate chip cookies, I presume mother put it in my bag before I left off to school. She always does this because she thought it will bring luck for the first of school. But somehow it has been opened before, I think it might have been Kylie who was in there for some time.

I put my hand in the bag and grab out a piece, and hand it over to Kasey. He does nothing but stare at me with such doubtful look.

"Are you hungry? Maybe you might want some cookies. I can share it with you"

"Are you trying to tame me, human?"

"N-No! I just want to help you. So…do you want one?"

He stays quiet, glaring at me without taking his eyes off, hesitantly take the cookie in my hand and take a bite then another bite. I also bring another cookie in my hand and bite while looking at Kasey enjoying his cookie.

"Stop looking at me. Can you just leave me alone?"

"Eh? I-I am sorry! I will just-"

I quickly move as I hear his words coming to me, but somehow I was moving too fast…

...and I suddenly stumbled my feet...

"Eh-?!"

I was in a shock as I see myself falling from the edge of the roof, sent flying and downward to the ground. I could not bear seeing what comes next. I shut my eyes tightly, with my hands in the air…

.

I feel nothing. Was that the end of me?  
But somehow I feel really warm…

I am unable to move myself around, I feel like there is someone holding my body.

I slowly open my eyes…

"Stupid human…watch where you're going."

Said the boy with blue, silky hair with his sky blue eyes looking towards me. Somehow I feel really warm inside my heart, whenever I look at him. His touch embraced me. My heart skipped a beat and I can feel my face burning.

What is this? I question myself. I left myself in a question as Kasey slowly put myself down on the balcony. He only stares at me and quietly walk away.

"T-Thank you, Kasey…"

"If you're falling next time, I'm not going to save you"

He left.

I quickly grab my backpack on the roof and come into my room, I could not say anything more but sigh. I am still unable to figure what happened to me, but somehow I feel something strange about him-something is familiar. But I cannot remember…

I shake my head quickly as if to knock the seriousness off my mind, and come down the stairs to take a bath. As soon as I finished, I slowly let myself down onto the bed and lie my whole body on the blanket.

To think that everything that just happened is real is pretty much like a daydream. But somehow it was all real…Becoming a Precure is one of my and Kaki's dream, and we never expect it to really happen.

That means we will have to fight for something…right?

Or does that mean we became one just for now?

What will our life go through is not to be known, we will just have to believe in ourselves and try our best…

* * *

End of Episode 2...

Up next in Episode 3:

Kaki: Yay! We became th' new Cures!

Kylie: Yes~ But remember not to tell anybody about it, okay?

Kaki: 'Kay! Right up next episode!: Th' Mysteri' Girl n' Revealin' o' our identity?!

Kylie: W-What?! Didn't I just tell you that you can't tell anybody you're a Precure?!

Kaki: What! Me jus' readin' th' title for the next episode!

Kylie: That gives me chills…maybe something bad will happen?


	3. Episode 3

Precure Academy: Cure Lock &amp; Cure Key Story

In the last episode...

'To think that everything that just happened is real is pretty much like a daydream. But somehow it was all real…Becoming a Precure is one of my and Kaki's dream, and we never expect it to really happen.'

-Maki and Kaki became the new Precures who would save the world from darkness! But for what purpose would they fight for? Maybe we'll find out some time~-

* * *

Episode 3: The Mysterious Girl and Revealing of Our Identity?!

When I close my eyes, sometimes I see something strange. Where am I?  
A burning ground, it is all around...

These rubble of buildings, this feeling...it is so familiar. As if...I have ever been standing over here...

Then I look around, I cannot believe my eyes. It was Cure Love and Cure Starry, fighting the Leader of Darkness. I was scared, but later notice...I was not there in the reality. It is probably just a dream...

"Legendary Warrior Precure. Finally we meet again."

The leader of darkness said to Cure Love and Cure Starry, slowly walks towards them. They are covered in fear and despair, I could not believe that it is true. Cure Love and Cure Starry are the mightiest Cures, they saved everyone. How could they be so scared...?

"Love! Run away! There's no way to fight her!"

Cure Starry turns to Cure Love and holds her hands, telling her to run away, but she instead shakes her head and turn around to her partner.

"No. I won't give up. I'll have to defeat her, no matter what! I don't want...I don't want to lose anyone anymore!"

"I know-but you can't fight in this situation. She will kill you-!"

"Starry..."

They stare at each other's eyes and stand still. While their opponent raises her grin and laughs at them with such a high pitch.

"Now die, Cure Love! I'll erase you from this world!"

"-!"

The leader of darkness suddenly rises her lance and runs into Cure Love. It was too late to dodge.  
Cure Love is unable to act anything, she stood there like she is frozen. But her eyes are still staring at her opponent, even though her face shows fear. A lot of fear.

"Love-!"

I was frightened...So frighten that I close my eyes firmly. Even if I realized that it was not real. I am unable to withstand of what is going to happen next. The surrounding seems to be blank, but I could hear someone crying near my ears. And somehow that makes my body shake violently.

'Maki!'

"Eh?"

Suddenly hear a familiar sound, calling me. It feels like there is someone reaching out their hands to catch mine and pull me from that endless nightmare. Such warm light, I feel it as I touch the hands.

I open my eyes, just to find Kaki's body over mine, shaking my wrists as if to try waking me up. As my vision is more visible, I can also see much anxiety on her face.

"K-Kaki?"

I slowly get up from my bed and wipe the tears that seem to be over my eyes since I was inside my dream.  
But strange enough, the voice that was trying to wake me up was not Kaki's voice. It was somebody else's, and it seems to be very familiar…

"Sis, ya a'right? Me see ya cryin'. What's wrong?"

"I...I dreamed about the final battle of Cure Love and Cure Starry."

"Zat' was coolie! Me always wanna dreamin' zat' up!"

"But that was a nightmare...I saw the cures in pinch. They are going to get killed."

"Aw, then zat's bad."

She seems to be a little angry about what I just dreamed, it was probably because I get to dream something like this or, did she get upset because of the Cures' 'demise'? While I am talking with Kaki, I noticed that she is all dressed up in the school uniform. I could not help but only stare at her uniform and then her face.

"I was wondering...why are you up early today?"

"Huh? Oh, it was me silly partner who wakin' me up-"  
"Who are you calling 'silly'."

Before Kaki finishes what she is saying, Kasey suddenly shows himself behind her. Kaki seems to be covered with sweats as she slowly turn her face to him.

"M-Me mean-me helpful partner. Hehehe~"

"Hmph, idiot human girl."

As soon as Kasey turns around, Kaki makes a funny face to him and mocks him. I could only smile and chuckle quietly. The perfect time when Kylie comes in front of her brother brother and stares at him.

"Kasey, it's mean to say like that to Kaki-san. Calm down, okay?"

"Hmph. Whatever."

He seems to be ignoring her as he gets downstairs. Kylie only put her paws on her hip and stare at him with such an upset glance. But then she turns around to me and smiles.

"Hey looks like you're up. Maki-chan, let's go down stairs."

I quickly nod to her as I carefully stand up, walking out of the room to go down stairs with Kylie and take a quick shower so I will not be late for school.

When I'm all dressed up and heading to the dining room, I happened to see my mother wearing her apron, holding some dishes in her hands. She spots me as she quickly comes to a smile, she puts the dishes down on the table and walk to me.

"Good morning, my dear. How was last night?"

"Sis told me sis dreamed 'bout th' last battle o' th' Legendary Cures!"

Kaki suddenly showed up and answer her question instead of me before I could even open my mouth. Mother seems to be a little surprised but then gently smiles.

"Oh, that is good."

"But sis told me it was totally a nightymare! The Cures are bein' finishin'!"

"They aren't as weak as you thought they were, my dear."

"How'd ya know?"

Mother suddenly pauses before saying anything with her eyes widen a little, but then she blinks her eyes quickly and turns around to Kaki with a smile on her face.

"Well, I just know that the new Cures might be showing off this evening. There's always a problem in this town."

I was a little bit shock when I hear her talking about the new cures, us-I try not to let her see myself panicking by trying to agree with her and stare at only her face with a...smile?

"Eh-Y-Yes! I-I hope I would see then in action too. A-Am I right, Kaki-?"

Before I finish the sentence, I notice that Kaki is gone. I start to be more panic than before as I turn around to find her. She was standing next to mother just moments ago, h-how could she be disappearing so fast?

"E-Eh-?! W-Where is Kaki?"  
"Oh, I know!"

A voice suddenly respond to my question, I quickly turn my face to find Auntie Yona as she walks into the room with a pies on both her hands while her eyes are staring straight at me.

"She just ran off to the school, wanna be the first maybe?"

"R-Really?! T-That is so mean! W-Why do not you wait for me?"

As soon as I get the answer, I quickly run for the door to put on my shoes and grab my backpack along while trying to run after Kaki without looking at anything else.

"See you, Maki-chan! I'll save some chocolate cakes for you~!"

"Kylie, thank you so much!"

I say to Kylie without turning my face towards her and instead, keep running with my hand waving to her as I leave the area.

* * *

While running after Kaki, I saw a girl with dark purple hair tied into a pigtail, she stares at me with her cloudy purple eyes. She is standing beside a purple cat (purple...? That seems to be a very strange color for an ordinary cat...) in front of a flower shop, she stares at me quietly as she says...

"Beware of what you have or what you have lost...Cure Lock-"

"-!"

That was what I hear when I ran pass her. But when I stop and turn around, that girl was gone. Moreover…she just called me 'Cure Lock'. Does that mean she know my true identity?! But right now I have to find Kaki, that issue can come for later.

After running for a while, I slowly come to a stop to catch my breath. It seems that I have arrived at the centre park, the place where friends, family-everyone gathers to enjoy their time together. The surrounding is all green and fresh, there is a big fountain in the middle of the park too. It reminds me of the town I was raised in...and our time when we are younger.

We used to buy some ice-creams and talking about what we wishing for...

'I want to be a Precure when I grow up! Kaki and I together. We will be the ones who save the world!'

"I lost her. Where is Kaki-?"  
"Oi! Sis!"

"Kyaa-?!"

I was startled by a loud voice in front of me as I slowly fall down onto the ground. I slowly open my eyes to find out that it was actually Kaki, who suddenly comes down hanging from the tree in front of me. I was upset that she made me scared, so I stare at her with my eyes almost full of tears.

"K-Kaki!"

"Sorrwy, did me scared ya?"

"I-It is alright…Do not do that again, okay?"

I quietly sigh as I raise my head to find Kaki standing in front of me, staring at me as she gives me her hand. I slowly lay my hand onto her as she quickly grabs it and pulls me up from the ground. I carefully wipe the dirt on my dress and raise my head to find an ice cream in my sister's hand.

"You came here to buy an ice cream?"

"Yea! Me bought one f' sis too!"

Kaki says to me as she hands me another ice cream she bought, held in her other hand that I just noticed. I slowly receive it from her as I quickly get caught in a surprise because this ice cream is my favorite flavor. I slowly turn around to Kaki with a smile.

"A chocolate ice cream…Thank you, Kaki. You always know which is my favorite."

"Sure is! B'cause ya're me sis. Me know everything aboutcha!"

And…eating ice-cream with you right here reminds me of our time when we were young.

Looking back to the past, when we were both young. When mother, Kaki and I went shopping together, we got separated one time and we could not find our way back home. Kaki always try to comfort me by buying me something I like or telling me about her dreams to stop me from being scared or upset.

I smile gently and slowly open my eyes, I look at my ice-cream as it slowly melts. Suddenly, my eyes start blinking and narrow because of some light reflected onto my face. I slowly turn my face to find the clock tower, and I was caught in a surprise because the current time is-

"-I-It is 7.45!"

"W-Wat?! Le's go t' school then, hurrie!"

Before I would say anything or even get up, Kaki suddenly grabs my hand and start running while dragging myself along, the ice cream in my hand fell down onto the ground. I try to catch up with her as quick as I can so I will not trip and fall onto the ground.

* * *

We finally arrive at the school ground. Kaki finally release my hand from her grip so I can take a moment to take a really deep breath. It is good that we arrived on time, or we would be in a trouble again.

"Sorrwy, sis. Me nearly getchu in a trouble-"  
"Hi, good morning."

Before I could nod to Kaki, a voice of a girl comes toward our way. I turn around to find a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, her hair tied into two pretty ponytails. She looks charming and cheerful (if I would judge by just looking at her), I wonder what is her name? I remember seeing her with the others yesterday, but I did not have the courage to talk.

The girl slowly walk to us with a gentle smile as Kaki raises her hand high in the air as if to greet her.

"Yo! Good mornin'! Uh...who're ya?"

"Huh? I thought I told you my name in the class yesterday. My name is Aikari Nora."

"Ohh~ Its Noraji alright! Me Kaki, zat's me sis, Maki. Its nice t' see ya, Noraji~!"

"Nice to see me? I thought we know each other already...?"

"Nope! Me just saw ya walkin' through th' town centre when me waitin' on me sis."

"Eh…"

Nora suddenly stop talking and keep quiet as she starts sweating while Kaki is giggling, jumping around. It seems that Kaki's bad memory just kept her from remembering her friend and it makes her friends think that she is...weird.

I take courage as I slowly walk in front of Kaki, facing Nora's way in hopes of trying to explain what is going on.

"N-Nora, I think Kaki just forget about her friends often times. She got a bad memory. Eh, I-I hope you will understand that…"

"Oh, of course. I guess that's fine-"  
"Yay! Me got more friends! Yea!"

Kaki suddenly says out loud and start jumping around. I find it pretty embarrassing since there is a friend standing here whom I seem to know everything less about her. I turn my glance to Nora to find her chuckling quietly at Kaki's funny acts.  
It seems that she does not mind her being like this. I guess it is a good start for me to get new friends…

"Since you two are new to this school, you might want to ask people about where the places are. I'll help you whatever I can.

"Y-Yes! Thank you so much."

"Alright then. Do you want to go to the class with me? We're taking notes today."

I nod to her as I start walking along side her, I could not turn my face to look at her because I feel embarrassed for some reason. Maybe it is because I am not so familiar with her and she is acting so nice towards me.

Kaki also follows along by hopping around back and forth while shouting some random words, I cannot help but to chuckle quietly while Nora does that too.

During class, I write notes so I can do a review at home. I did not find that class being so intense or dull. It seems to be filled with bright colors and happy faces. Everyone seems to get along with each other well, they seem to be enjoying something together. The teacher does not seem to mind at all about her students talking in her class, but when she tells them to listen, they stop talking and listen to her.

I quickly write down everything which the teacher says for often times, I find it pretty much strange that it seems to be about Precures and some strategy guide about being a Cure. I was going to ask Nora about it, but I chose to rather not talk about it. Maybe this school just teach about this kind of thing because the town is the place of the legend…? Still unknown to me, I keep on writing down the notes without talking to anyone.  
And it seems that Kaki fell asleep already. I guess she did that even before the class starts. I tried to wake her up but she is up for thirty seconds and she is asleep again, so helpless.

The school is over as I finish my notes and put them in my backpack. I wake Kaki up and bring her to the restroom to wash her face.

It seems that we only study in the morning and we can do anything we want in the afternoon-or I should say after school? Most people prefer to stay on the school grounds to do their favorite activities, there are a lot interesting buildings in this school too, it must be fun to explore but...maybe other day is better.  
We are allowed to either stay in the school or go home so Kaki and I went home. It is only our first week here, I think we should get used to walking around here before going anywhere or staying in the school.

"Me hope Kylie's gonna save some sweets f' me. Me can't wait t' eatin' them all!"

Kaki shouts out some thing about the sweets she will get as she walks and…starts drooling…? I seems that she really want to eat them, probably a lot of them. I give her a slight nod and chuckle.

"So do I. I hope I will have a chocolate cake this evening."

"Yay! Yeah!"

We both giggle at each other as we walk our way home, talking along the way without knowing of time.

Before we would reach in front of the cafe, I can see someone wearing pink and rabbit ears with her hands waving at both of us. As we approach her, I realized that the person was Kylie in her human form in a different clothing, it seems to be a newly made handmade maid dress.

We come a little bit closer to her and give her a smile while she also smiles back to us.

"Maki-chan! Kaki-san! You're back so early today!"

"Hey, Kylie! Wat's wid zat' dress, eh?"

"Oh, Yona-san made me this dress. It's really beautiful! I think she made one for both of you too. Let's go inside."

Kylie says as she walks to open the door for us, I carefully put down my backpack and take off my shoes to put them in place.  
As we go inside to the kitchen, I noticed that mother and Auntie are sitting on a chair as they slowly turn their face to look at us, mother seems to be giving me a sweet smile. Auntie slowly gets up from the chair with something behind her, she quickly shows us what she seems to be hiding behind her back all the time. They are two cute maid dress, perfect sized just for both Kaki and I.

"It's time to change, kiddies!"

Auntie says as grins and throws those dress to each of us, I panicked a little before I would extend my arms to receive it. Both Kaki and I come a little closer to each other as we smile before walking upstairs together to get a change. I look closely at my dress then Kaki's, they seem to be a little different from each other, but there is still some similarity to them.

Together we go inside our bedroom and start changing. I slowly take off my school jacket and the shirt underneath it. I quietly look down my waist, still wondering. A something seems to caught my sight since youth: A heart-shaped birthmark, placed on my right hip. It is not really big, but there is a strange design to it. I do not know how to describe it in a descriptive way, but I think it seems to be more like a tattoo. I do not know since when or how it was there, I just remembered it being there for my whole life.

I stare at my birthmark for a little bit and then suddenly caught a sight from Kaki, who seems to be wondering what I am staring at right now. I quickly turn my face to look the other way and carefully put the dress on. It seems that Kaki has been waiting on me to start dressing up as she starts to do so when I started doing it not long ago. Maybe she wants me to finish first? I do not know.

"This is…so cute...!"

I am fascinated of how I look in the mirror. The dress seems to fit me perfectly, the cloth feels really smooth too. There are a lot of ribbons and ruffles onto it, they are in my favorite tone of pink. There is an apron and a ruffle headband on the ground which I presume it was mixed up with the dress earlier, I put them on and it makes me feel more like a real maid in a cafe. I do wonder how could Auntie be so precise about this, she seems to know my height, my bust size and possibly other things too.

I turn around to find Kaki all dressed in her maid dress, it seems to be in her favorite color as she is jumping around in it while grabbing the end of the dress up and shakes up and down. Her dress seems to be shorter than mine and with less ruffle, I think it is pretty much perfect for her since she does not like long skirts and cute patterns.

Some time later, I slowly turn my face to find Kaki staring at me as she comes a little bit closer.

"Hey, sis! Ya lookin' cutie! Me wanna do ya hair for ya."

I smile as I nod to her, Kaki then smiles as she quickly drags me to sit on my bed. She starts stroking my hair and undo the buns on my head, then she undo her hair as well. She carefully picks up her brush and gently brush my extremely long hair.

Actually, Kaki's hair used to be as long as my hair. But she had to cut it for my sake.

It was long time ago when we were in elementary school, I was bullied by my classmates because they did not like my long hair.

They were trying to cut it with scissors and sharp razors, I was so terrified.  
But then Kaki comes up to protect me and ask them to cut her hair instead of mine. I asked her why and she said that she likes my hair to be long, better than being cut short. So she let those bullies cut her beautiful hair short, and scared them away.

She did that for me, just so she will get to see it as long as it is. So I promised her that I will take a good care of my hair until it grows a really long length.

Her hair quickly grows back, maybe not as long as before anymore but at least it grew long enough for her to tie two big buns. She likes to do my hair and give it a new style, sometimes it looks good, sometime it might have gone worst. But I do not mind that much as long as she enjoys doing it.

"Kay, sis. Me got it done now!"

Said as she finished doing a bun on my head, she curls some of my untied hair so the tips will not touch the ground. I bring up a mirror beside me to look at the reflection of my hair and it looks pretty good on me. I slowly turn around to my sister with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Kaki. It looks perfect."

"Sure! Me glad ya likin' it, sis!"

Kaki seems to be very happy that I like the hairstyle, as she starts humming a song and does her hair. She ties her hair into a high ponytail and puts on her headband. She finishes her final touch on my hair by putting my headband back on and gently brushes my hair with her hand. I also bring her apron up and tie it to her waist while she is doing so.

Both of us start walking, hand in hand, we walk downstairs together. As soon as we reach the lower floor, everyone turns around and look at us, they seems to be pretty much surprised that the dresses fit us perfectly. Kylie quickly comes up to hold my hands and giggles.

"You look wonderful, Maki-chan!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Me too, righto?"

"Yes, Kaki-san. You look really cool!"

Kaki starts smiling and giggles along with Kylie, both girls seem to enjoy their dresses. Auntie laughs as she walks towards Kaki and messes with her hair, she yelled at her and puffs up her cheeks but then she giggles to her cheerfully. I chuckled for a little bit and notice that mother seems to be doing the same as I am. She notices me staring at her so she gives me a smile, so I did so to her too.

Some time later, I hear a sound of a door opening behind me. I turn around to find Kasey, in his human form, walking into the house with his sight that seems to be ignoring everyone. Now that I actually look at him carefully, he seems to be wearing a new outfit, a blue jacket and pants...I think they look good on him. Somehow, Auntie seems to be happy as she starts staring at him with a smile.

"Yo Kasey. Ya seem to be wearing the outfit I made for you, no?"

Auntie comes a little bit closer to him and starts staring at Kasey's clothes with her hand touching her chin, he does not say anything and instead, he turns around on her and sighs.

"It was a gift you made for me, so I accepted it."

"Well, glad ya did and not being all grumpy about it."

Auntie gives him a thumb up and a clean smile but he seems to be ignoring her since. She cannot help but just let him do as he thinks. He seems to be staring at myself and Kylie for a little bit before making his move out of the room, but he is intervened by Kaki before he mad it to the stairs.

"Hey, me lookin' good?"

"Leave me alone, human."

"Zat's not wat me wanna hear. C'mon, say it!"

"You look stupid! You hear that?! Now leave alone."

Kaki seems to be pretty shocked because of his words and furrows her eyebrows. She clenched her fist as starts to be angry because of his words to her and walks closer to him to grab him by his collar as if to threatening him with such a scary stare. I know there is no stopping once she starts doing this, but I cannot stand to see her hurting someone anymore.

I quickly get in between them and tug my sister's arm with my eyes staring directly at her. Her eyes quickly widen as she loosen her grip on him and let him go. I quickly turn my face to Kasey without even looking at Kaki, he seems to be pretty much surprised that I did this. I only stare at him for a little bit and give him a smile.

"Kasey, please be honest and tell me…Do you think I look pretty...?"

It seems that Kasey was going to say something to me, but he stops himself before doing so as if he choked on his own words. He starts looking me from head to toe, and back to my face which makes me feel a little embarrassed.

He turns his head the other way to hide his face from me and tighten the grip on his hands.

"…Y-Yeah-"

"Eh...?"

"I-I'm not going to say it twice! You heard it!"

Kasey shouted as he turns back to look at me a little bit, I find it surprising that his face is a little bit red much like my face right now.

I slowly come to a smile and hold my hands over my chest.

"Thank you, Kasey. You are sweet."

"S-Shut up! I'm getting out of here!"

Once again, he starts to be grumpy towards me and makes his way out of the room to get to the door to leave, he slammed the door very hard and it startled me so much.

I sigh and look at Kaki who seems to be pretty much confused of what just happened. And somehow I caught sight of Mother and Auntie who seems to be happy rather than being so confused like Kaki, I find that a little bit weird to me.

"Kasey! Wait for me!"

Kylie shouted towards the way her brother went and starts chasing after him. I let her go after her brother and decide to not follow her-until Kaki suddenly runs pass me and go after them. I startled as my body automatically moves and start to run after Kaki. I do not know why, but I have a bad feeling so I think it is best to follow them.

* * *

"…It's time"

Silence, filled in a room where darkness would never reach.

A tall figure holds a green amulet in her hand tightly, she only stares at the Dark sky where nothing lies beyond.

A portal suddenly appears before her as she steps forward into it and disappeared.

...

"Damn, leave me alone! Go away, you idiots!"

"Kasey! Don't just run away like that, come back-!"

Boom!

An explosion suddenly blows up the surroundings, an earthquake, shakes the ground as the dusts are all over the air. I come to realize that it was not an ordinary earthquake as I see a huge figure walking towards us.

It later becomes more visible and I noticed that it was the same monster from yesterday with the same person commanding it over its shoulder. But this time, she seems to be a little bit down and no words were spoken from her as soon as she arrived.

"K-Kasey! Let's go!"

Kylie quickly drags his brother as they start to run back to the cafe, I presume they are securing the area and those people around there. My mother...Auntie...They may be in a great danger if no one protect them. Be careful. Kylie. Kasey...

"…I'll have my victory over all of you today."

The lady who commands the monster says quietly, somehow her voice seems to be lifeless, more like her will to live has been distinguished like a flame submerged in water. She slowly commands the monster to move towards us, it holds up a fist as if it is going to punch us and bury us onto the ground.

As soon as I see that, I quickly move myself towards Kaki's way as I see the Magic Key shining, responding to my sister's.

"Kaki, let us transform!"

"Yea!"

\\\Precure! Unlock Form!/

We both shouted at the same time as we hold on to our transformation items. Colorful lights come from the keys and covered our body, I could feel my body starts to be light and hover over the ground. My hair untied, letting my long dark hair flowing in the air. The clothing turns into ribbon and starts covering my illuminated body in an almost invisible dress. Those ribbons combines into new clothing, my hair also starts turning pink and ties into two heart shaped buns.

As soon as I finished my transformation, my body lands on the ground as I open my eyes, sparkling to the light in the sky. I turn my face a little bit aside to find Kaki doing the same thing as I. She opens her eyes and smiles towards me before she would quickly turns her face to the moster.

"Hey, sis. Wasn't 'tis th' monster from b'fore?"

My eyes quickly widen as I just realized that it really is the monster we thought we defeated, I slowly nod to her as I stare at the monster as it seems to be waiting on us. My sight got caught on the lady who commands it-if I recall it correctly…Her name was Elizabeth, I think...? She does not seem to be herself today, maybe she is depressed about something...

N-No. It is not the time to think anything like that, we have to focus. How can we actually win? What would bring the monster down and set it free?

"It's because you know nothing."

Suddenly a voice answers my question remained in my mind. It is very familiar, but not of someone I knew. Key and I quickly turn around and see a girl with dark purple hair tied into one long pigtail, she stares at us with her beautiful purple eyes and it seems that she is staring directly at me. She is standing on a rooftop, but her voice somehow reached us despite the distance.

A purple cat suddenly jumps onto her shoulder and jumps down to be held in her arms, it was meowing towards us and seem to be resting its glance on me as well.

That was when I realized that she was the girl back in the town, in front of that flower shop I ran across.  
While I was thinking how to react, Key suddenly comes up and points at her in the face.

"Who're ya!"

"...My name has no importance."

"What?"

Key seems to be pretty much confused of what the girl said to her but she seems to ignore my sister as she continues to move a little bit aside with her face facing towards the monster.

"...That monster is a creature called 'Sokkenna'. It is a creation made up of negativity of the Dark Queen."

"Uh…okie? Someone lend me dictynary."

…I presume she said "dictionary" at the end. Some people would probably try search in the dictionary to find what she was saying, but maybe it would save a lot of time by just asking me.

Hearing someone talking confusing words makes Key starting to be confused, probably a lot. She seems to be scratching her head a little bit while giving a questioning face towards the girl who seems to be turning her face toward our way-staring at me again.

"A puritification without feelings within the heart is useless. If you can't feel what the monster actually feel, then accept defeat."

"Geez, who're ya yo?"

Key shouts at her in question, because of her amazing knowledge, we are all surprised that she suggests a lot of things that we might never have known. That girl slowly turns around and starts to walk but before she actually leaves, she turns her face to us with and emotionless stare.

"Just call me 'a rose within darkness'."

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blows up the place just after she finished saying, my clothing and my hair are sent flying as I try to keep them down, but it was no use.

And when the wind dies down, that girl is gone…

"Let us find a way to fight the monster together."

Key blinks as she stares at me for a while before nodding to me in agreement. Both of us get together and turn our face towards the monster, it seems to be waiting for us to finish.

From this point where I am standing, I can clearly see that Elizabeth is looking down and seems to be trying to hide her glance from us. I do not know why, but it seems that she is concerned about something…or maybe confused and lost. Looking at her like that makes me think, if I was her, will I be doing this…? Maybe she was doing all of this for a purpose.

Wait…how come that I could be thinking what she actually feels…? Does that mean I want to know about her? I-I know…! It was like what that mysterious girl said!

"I-I know how we will be able to fight them!"

"Wat! Wat's it?"

"Remember what that girl say to us? She was telling us to purity the monster with our feelings."

"What's 'zat mean?"

"It means that we should try to understand what the monster is feeling. Can you hear the voice of its grief? All we need to do is…"

\\\…to understand what was the problem within its heart!/

Our words harmonized as our brooches suddenly start shining bright and glow even brighter, those lights catch our attention and it seems to blind the monster as well.

The lights combine into balls of light and move up to our bracelets. I was fascinated with the increasing brightness as I stare at the glowing light...

"This is…my power…?"

Sokken-!

Suddenly, the monster roars and collapses on the floor, it seems to be weakened because of these shining lights. Key and I quickly get together and hold each other's hands tightly as our bracelets shine brightly, blinding the monster to stillness. Both of us hold our hands tightly and hold them on the monster's way, the light power charges in our holding hands and a light orb grows bigger as I concentrate towards the weakened monster.

\\\Precure! Heart Purification!/

A powerful wave of light is shot onto the monster as it starts to struggle. Those lights are turned into ribbons which ties the monster up and embrace it with warm light. It stops struggling and stay still as it slowly turns white.

Sokken-…

The monster slowly disappears into white mists, they fuse together and turn into a pure white paper. The paper floats in the air and moves towards us, Key was trying to jump and catch it, but instead it lands into my hand.

"What…is this?"

"A page of the Legendary Diary, Diary Entry..."

The purple girl from before suddenly appears behind us, Key suddenly jumps and startles while I just stare at her with doubt.

"Eh…Legendary Diary?"

"...It is a legendary item that would guide you to true strength and power."

"Then…where can we find it...?"

"…Maybe someday you will be able to find it. Until then…"

Her voice turned down to silence, she quickly jumps onto on of the rooftops and disappears into the shadows. I stare at her and only blink for a while, Key quickly de-transforms and starts jumping around as if she was so happy to win the fight. I did the same as her but I just stay still and chuckle at her silly actions.

"Wait, sis. Wat're gonna do wid th' town centre?"

Kaki's question made me stop chuckling, my eyes quickly widen when I come to realize that the surroundings is nothing but a big mess. That made me think hard of how I would be able to clean this mess with Kaki and bring it to normal? We do not have any special powers that would help us to clean with ease…

"No worries! Kasey and I will fix it in no time!"

Suddenly, a cheerful voice behind us can be heard as we turn our face to find Kylie in her fairy form, floating over us. Then suddenly, Kasey dashes in fast and grabs his sister by her arm with his paws and shakes her violently.

"Are you crazy?! You can't just do whatever you want with your magic. It's a waste of energy!"

"But we need to help them to clean up this mess! They can't do it alone…Please~"

Kylie sends some sparkles to her brother with her sweet eyes which makes Kasey jumped as he tries to avoid looking at her. He ultimately failed, he sighs deeply and slightly nods to her while his eyes are closed as if trying not to stare at her again.

As soon as she sees that, the pink bunny jumps in delight as she puts her hand against her brother's hand. A light energy is created from their tiny paws as it moves into the sky and pops like a bubble. The light particles spread all over the place as they seems to be changing, some of the rubble move back into their place and mend itself, I am quite amazed to see everything trying to fix themselves.

In an instant, everything has returned to normal like there was never a clash before. I carefully look at the surroundings and admired the fairies' work.

Speaking of them, I quickly turn my face to find both of them starting to pant for a little bit as if it was because of exhaustion.

"Hey…Kasey, look. It worked!"

"Damn, you stupid…That made me feel tired."

"At least we got to help the Cures. Right, Maki-chan? Kaki-kun?"

Both Kaki and I nod to Kylie in agreement at the same time, as soon as she sees that, she let out a bright smile towards us.

Suddenly I hear something moved. Everyone stays quiet as they turn around behind me to look at a shadow figure lying on the ground. I walk into it and take a closer look.  
It seems to be a woman with long black hair-no…I think I know who she is…

"Eliza…beth…?"

Elizabeth, the woman who commands the monster stays quiet while her body is lying still on the ground, her face facing my way. When I get closer to her, I noticed an amulet in front of her face, she tries to hold it in her weak grip.

"…save us…"  
"Eh?"

"Cure Lock…Please-save our kingdom. O-Our Prince…"

I stay quiet to listen to Elizabeth saying in a low voice, so light that I almost could not hear. She seems to be mumbling something to herself as her tears start to overflow, I could not help but to sit down and get even closer to her. I was a little surprised that her body seems to be fading away as she speaks.

"…Over these years, I waited for new Cures to come and save us. I didn't choose to be on Dark Queen's side, b-but she…and my f-friend…"

"…What can we do to help you…?"

"Stop Dark Queen and bring her to justice…I…I don't have much time…Please…do it…for our world's…sake…"

Her weak voice starts to turn down to nothing as she tries to extend her restless arms towards me to touch my cheeks. I know that she touched it, but I cannot feel her force applied on my face at all because her hands faded away into dusts. She gives me a smile before it starts to fade away into the air...

'...thank you'

…that was the last thing I heard from her before she completely disappeared.

Seeing this gives me a shock, a someone gentle who was just playing the role of a villain disappears before me. I could remember her smile, it was wholeheartedly…but also sad. She knew she was going to disappear, so she was trying her best not to hurt us. Maybe that is why the monster is being static for most of the time.

She believed in us, as Precures.  
She wants us to save her kingdom and our world.

We will definitely fulfill her wish.  
Someday we will...

I am certain of it.

* * *

"Hmph. Elizabeth. Such a coward letting yourself die for the Cures."

Dark Queen is sitting with one of her knuckle resting under her chin. She holds up her orbs of magic in the air and moves them around as she sighs. Suddenly a figure appears in front of her, a girl with herself pretty much covered in shadows that only her grin can be seen.

"Ah…What is the matter, Dark Queen-sama? Not finding that puppet amusing?"

"I thought you're not interested in this."

"Please leave it to me. I will accomplish every task you desired."

"Well…what do you think, my dear Prince? Should we allow her?"

The Queen turns her face aside, facing her mind-controlled Prince as she strokes his cheeks. He doesn't deem to be responding her with anything so she just grabs his head and pokes it to make him nod. As soon as she sees that, she quickly turns around back to the shadow.

"Very well! I command you in the name of the Dark Queen. Eliminate those new cures, and do not fail me… Now go-Forte, the Princess of Darkness."

The Dark figure quickly bows to the Queen as she raises her face with a wide grin.

"I will do as you desire. Mother."

"Now, the new legendary warriors will perish! All of them!"

The Queen stands you from her throne and starts to laugh sadistically, the girl then looks up and laughs with her in synchronized laughter.  
Their voices echo all over the Dark hallway and slowly fades away to nothing.

* * *

End of Episode3...

Up next in Episode 4:

Kaki: Hey sis. Me wonderin' why th' teachers in our school always teachin' 'bout Precure stuff.

Maki: That is right. I do wonder why...

Kaki: There musta be somethin' we don't know!

Maki: Next episode: Something We Don't Know. PreCure Academy is a School for Precures?!

Kylie: W-What?! How did we not know that?

Kaki: Why no one tellin' us 'zat it'sa school for Cures like us?

Kylie: T-That's right! Everyone looks so ordinary. I didn't even notice that they are Cures like Maki-chan and Kaki-san!

Kaki: Me thinkin' t'morrow's gonna be fun, yay!


	4. Episode 4

Precure Academy: Cure Lock &amp; Cure Key Story

In the last episode...

'Just call me 'a rose within darkness' '

-A mysterious character appeared out of nowhere and helped the Cures. It seems that she might know more than we ever imagine, or maybe she knows something about what happened in the legend? It's time to find out!-

* * *

Episode 4: Something We Do Not know. PreCure Academy is a School for Precures!?

"N-No. This cannot be true!"

I said with a gasp, while is walking down the street. Many of monsters are attacking the town, making most of the buildings collapse. Kaki and I, looking from a far. We start to run after them, without hesitating. They gather in our school and starting to destroy the surroundings and everyone. We runs into the school, transform and fight them, one by one. Finally they are all disappear, and the town is saved once again.

"Pure Heart, Lock on!"

"Yay! We winnin' 'gain!"

When it is finished, Kaki still in her Cure form, starting to run and laugh around. I gently smile for her, giggle a little bit. Suddenly a group of shadow appears in front of us, I thought it was a ghost at first, but I was wrong. It was our friends at the school, all of them come here to find out what is going on. They look very surprise at us, as they found out.

"M-Maki...Y-You are a Precure!?"

I can see one of those students, Nora stands in the front. She stares at us, a little scared. She starting to walk back, step by step...

"N-Nora, please! You are mistaken!"

"Don't try to fool me anymore, please."

"N-Nora...!"

Suddenly the other students starting to appear in front of us, they start to complaining about us and laugh.

"N-No..."

I start to be confuse, everything looks very scary. Everyone, surrounded us, with their scary faces. I hold my hands tightly, suddenly drop myself onto the floor shaking. My visions starting to fade away. I cannot stay standing anymore.

"Please stop! E-Everyone!-"

Please-!

With my eyes closed, I shout out loud, suddenly the surroundings end up with silence. I slowly open my eyes and look around, then I notice. I am lying on my bed in my room. That means what I have saw was just a dream...

"It was a...dream?"

My tears all over my eyes, ripping down to my chin, I wipe them all off with both of my hands. I put my hand on my forehead, closing my eyes. Starting to concentrate for what is the truth, my mind starts to scattered away...But it was just a dream...right...?

"Agh! Sis, 'elp me-!"

"E-Eh?"

Kaki suddenly jumps from her bed into me, hugging me tight and scream. I put my hand as it was on my forehead, on her shoulder and shake her body to wake her up.

"K-Kaki! W-Wake up!"

As I shake her body, Kaki then stops screaming and her movement. Slowly puts her hands down and opens her eyes. Starting to yawn so many times and stares at me with a tired looking, while touching her messy hair with her hand.

"What-What th' heck's goin' on."

"I-I had a nightmare..."

"What nightymare?"

"Eh? L-Let us see..."

As she asked, I start to explain everything to her as she pick up the comb that we shared together and combs her hair. I explain while she is combing her hair, the more I explained, she starts to be a little surprise of what happened in my dream. Kaki suddenly hit the bed with both of her hands in front of me.

"Wha!? Ya dreamin' zat our friends findin' out zat' we're Precure!?"

But suddenly as she hits the bed with both of her hands, the comb that she was holding onto bounce back into her face.

"A-Aw! Dangit!"

"A-Are you alright?"

I say as I approach her and grab her hands with both of my hands before she touches her face with them, then I go to the cupboard in my room and pick up a first-aid kit. I slowly put on some plaster on the spot where the comb hit her.

"Nah, me fine. Thankies sis'!"

She says as she picks up the comb and throw it away to the other side of the room. Then she turns back and stares at me with her smiley face.

"It...It was so scary..."

"Me was goin' t' tell ya zat' me too! Me dreamin'd th' same thingy as ya!"

"Eh? Really?"

"Yea, me wonderin' why we havin' lots of nightymares r'cently."

"Good morning, Maki-chan, Kaki-san..."

A sudden soft, gentle voice cut through Kaki's loud voice. We turns around to the voice, stop talking. Kylie, in her fairy form, she flies over our head, starting to yawn for many times.

"Yo, Kylie. G'mornin'!"

Said Kaki as she raises her hand up into the air. But Kylie totally ignores her and comes closer to me.

"What? Today's Saturday? Why you two up so early?"

"Nope! Y'know, nightymares. We havin' lots of those r' cently."

"Yeah, sometimes I have...nightmares...This bed is so soft..."

Kylie starts yawning and look at us with her sleepy face. Finally, she lies herself on my bed and then sleeps again. Kaki and I look at her and giggle.

"Sleepy lil' Kylie, eh?"

"She must be very tired after she helped us cleaning the town centre."

"Ooh! It musta b' real tired to do zat' thingy!"

To think of that time when she and Kasey helped us to clean the town centre, it must be very tired to use one's power to clean that enormous place, I thought in my mind. Maybe we will let her rest until she feels better. When I thought that, the door suddenly open, catching everyone's attention.

"Maki, Kaki. Breakfast is ready. Don't forget to take a bath my dear."

Our mother walks into our room, holding our towels smiling. She tells us with her soft, gentle voice to have breakfast when we finished taking a bath.

"Yay yay! Breakfast!"

Kaki shouts out loud and rushes downstairs with her towel. She always love having breakfast. Mother then turns around to where Kaki ran to.

"Rushes for breakfast as always, aren't her."

Mother smiles gently for Kaki, looking at her for a far. Then she opens her hand to me, asking me to go downstairs together. I put my hand on hers and smiles.

When everyone finished taking a bath, we start having breakfast together. Everyone sits in their spots and stares at their breakfast. Today our mother made us some chocolate pancakes and are our favorite, since we were young.

"I like these pancakes so much! Thank you, Mune-san!"

"My, thank you for your compliment. I'm happy that you liked it."

Kylie eats my mother's pancakes with joy, looks like she really loves them. Mother smiles for her as she eats almost all of her pancakes. Kaki moves aside her, smiles and giggles.

"Tee hee! Zat' wakin' ya up, eh? Sleepy rabbi'."

"I'm not a sleepy rabbit, Kaki-san! You are so mean!"

While everyone's giggling, I notice that there is another set of breakfast besides my mother. It wasn't for Auntie Yona, because she already left. I was a little confused about why mother always make another set of breakfast, although there's nobody else for us to wait.

"Eh...Um...Mother? Whose breakfast is that? I was just wondering... "

"Oh, don't mind it so much. I just...used to do that for someone..."

She says to me and starting to hold her hands tightly. Her expression starting to change, looked a little bit sad, but she still smiles.

"I-It's nearly time for you to go to school my dear. I'm going to collect the dishes and wash them."

Mother walks around and collects the dishes, brings them to the sink. I stand up and prepare myself for school. Kaki suddenly stands up and walks to Mother, I follow her along.

"Mama, me havin' somethin' t' askin' ya."

"Yes, Kaki?"

"Where's daddy?"

"-!"

When Kaki finishes her sentences, Mother suddenly drop one of the dishes she washed. The dish hits the floor and scattered into small pieces all over. Mother quickly drops herself onto the ground and gasps.

"Oh, my clumsiness! W-What have I done!"

"Mama?"

She looks very frightened, I have never see her in this expression. She tries to gather all of the fractures of the dish. But she is doing that carelessly and panic, unlike what she always does.

"Ow! N-Not again!"

One of the pieces cuts her finger. It starting to bleeds so much, that she looks very shocked.

"Mother! A-Are you alright!?"

As I see that happening, I quickly move myself towards her and let down on the floor. I try to grab her hand to see the wound, but somehow she quickly moves her hand away from me.

"N-No! I'm okay. It always happens to me."

"Let me help you, Mune-san"

Kylie walks in with her human form, she heals Mother until her wounds disappear. Mother rises her face and smiles to Kylie.

"Thank you, Kylie. You've remind me someone I knew"

As she said that, she quickly pushes herself up from the floor and somehow tries to hide her sights from me.

"Mama, what's m'tter wid ya? Eve'time we askin' ya 'bout him, ya always lookin' so baddie."

Kaki walks from behind to mother, but then she turns around from her and looks down.

"I-I...I think it's better to talk about this after school."

"That's right! We have to go to school first!"

When mother finishes her sentence, Kylie turns back into her fairy form and say to Kaki out loud.

"Yo righty, Kylie!"

Kaki said to her and turns around, picks up her backpack and starting to walk towards the door. As I see that, I walk along with her.

"Oh. Before you go. Could you buy a bouquet of flowers for your teachers? The shop is near the town centre."

Mother says as she hands us a note she written for the bouquet. I get the paper and stick it into my pocket.

"Aight! Roger zat'! Le' go t'gether, sis."

Kaki puts on her backpack and walk to the outside, I slowly put on my shoes and reach my hand for the door. Befor I could turn the doorknob, I notice that Kylie does not come along with us. I turn around to her and ask.

"Eh? Kylie, are you coming along?"

"W-Well, I don't think I'll have to go there again-"

Kylie says as she turns around in a different direction, like that she tries to hide her face or thinking of something.

"Yo scared 'f school, eh!"

"A-Ah-?!"

Kaki suddenly opens the door and said with her loud voice, I startled and moves away from the door as Kaki walks into the house again. Kylie quickly flies into Kaki and somehow looking very angry.

"A-Absolutely not!"

Kylie shouts to Kaki as she gets very angry at her, they start to fight each other with words. While Kylie and Kaki are quarreling each other. Mother, looking from afar smiling, then she walks toward them and puts her hand on Kylie's shoulder as she stops fighting with Kaki.

"Kylie, it is a good opportunity to learn. You should go with them."

"Mune-san...?"

Kylie turns around to her and stares at her. Then she starting to smiles as she turns into a human girl, giggling happily.

"Really? I can? Oh, yes I will!"

As she says that, she quickly runs to Kaki. Kaki stares at me and grins, then she opens the door, turning around to me.

"Le' go b'fore th' bell ringin'! Who gets t' th' shop last's a Biggie Loser!"

"See you there, Maki-chan!"

Kaki and Kylie starts to run out of the house as they finished their sentences. Myself, standing still as they left before I even get close to the door. I realized and quickly run as fast as I can and shout to them.

"Ehh! T-That is unfair! You two are so mean!"

"Wait."

A single word of Mother stops me from running after them and catches my attention. She starts to walk to me and puts both of her hands on my shoulders gently

"Eh? Do you have something...?"

"...If you are advised by a wiser one, please promise me that you will do as what she tells you to."

"E-Eh? What do you mean-?"

"-Promise me, Maiko! It's for your own sake...and the others."

I am confused by the words spoken by her, I could tell that she is serious through the reflection of me in her eyes. She lowers her hands down and smiles slightly. Her expression changes quickly, I smiles back to her as a respond.

"Mother...you just used my name...I feel happy whenever you call me with that name..."

"My, I think it has been a very long time since I last called you Maiko."

"Yes..."

Actually, my name is not Maki. My full name is Joumae Maiko, but people always read my name wrong. So we prefer people to call my name as Joume Maki, it is easier to read than the real one. So is Kaki, her full name is Joumae Kaiki, I don't know why, but I think her name is a little boyish.

"I'm sorry, Mai...But as the time went by, you should learn how to stand alone."

"I should learn...to stand alone?"

"You should know...no one will live with you forever. Neither your family, nor your friends."

"I...I know..."

I slowly lower my head, with a little tears. Mother touches my shoulders, suddenly she hugs my entire body tightly, my tears fall off my eyes as because of her sudden motion.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I put your life on risk...I shouldn't...I shouldn't leave you longing for him-"

Mother says as she starts crying, hugging my body firmly. My tears starting to ripping all over my eyes as I watch her.

"It's all of my fault! I shouldn't...I shouldn't even exist in this world-"

"Mother…"

She continues to mumble quietly, I hug her back tightly and start to let ourselves on the floor. She cries as I cry along with her, but quietly.

"Maki-cha-Eh?"

I can hear Kylie's voice as she opens the door and suddenly stop speaking her words. I could not move myself, but still crying besides my mother. She slowly dries her tears and releases me from her arms, walk away speechless. I stare at her as I wipe my tears off.

"Maki-chan!"

"E-Eh?"

Kylie calls out my name as she pokes on my shoulder. I turn around, she smiles towards me and turns around.

"Guess what, Kaki-san is now at the flower shop! We were waiting for you, so I came back here to pick you up!"

"Eh! That is right, we have a race did not we?"

"Yup! C'mon, let's go!"

She says as she turns the doorknob and walk outside along with me. Then she grabs my hand and starts to run to the flower shop with me.

We had a race to the flower shop, a little bit unfair can be called. Along the way as I run with Kylie, I notice something familiar about the flower shop. Finally it is crystal clear, it is actually the same place as when I first met that mysterious girl.

'Beware of what you have or what you have lost...Cure Lock-'

That sentence always echoes inside my head...I wonder why did she always help us? How did she know about us in the first place, although we just arrived in this town...?

I thought that in my mind as I slow down and start to walk.

"Oi! Ya two. Sooo slow!"

As I was called by a voice, stop thinking and look to where the voice came from. I can see Kaki, with both of her hands on her hip, staring at us.

"E-Eh. I-I am sorry, Kaki."

"Nah, 'least ya madeit here safie! Me gussin' now on, me call ya 'Biggie Loser'?"

"Ah! You are so mean!"

"Kiddin' Kiddin'!"

As Kaki says that to me, I stop being angry at and laugh instead. Kylie stares at us and starts laughing along.

Squeak Squeak-!

Suddenly a loud noise from behind us catches our attentions, the door of the flower shop opens by itself. We stare at each other, then to the door, then to each other again.

"What's wid tis' freakin' door?"

"It just opens by itself!"

Kylie says and walks to the door, I startled and walk beside Kaki, but still staring to the way where the door and Kylie are.

"T-That is scary!"

"Nah, sis. There's nothin' at all!"

Kaki says to me as she moves herself to the door, right beside Kylie, leaving me alone where I stand freezing. I tried to walk to them, but my fear is stronger than my courage. I could not force myself to walk to where they are, stop moving and stare into their smiley faces.

"Don't be afraid, Maki-chan. We're here with you."

Kylie says as she walks back to me and reaches her hand to me. I stare at her as she smiles to me gently.

"A-Are you sure that it is going to be okay…?"

"Of course! C'mon, let's go!"

She giggles, reaching her hand and grabs my hand. I slowly walk to the door with her hand on mine. Kaki also grabs my other hand and walk into the shop with us together. I am not afraid anymore.

As we enter the shop, suddenly the lights turn on. Beautiful flowers, all sorted in different shelves. This area is full of roses scent, a very nice aroma. We walk around and look at all of the flowers in this shop. It is very relaxing.

"Wait a min'. Did mama told us t' buy a bouquet o' flowers f' our teacher, with an 's' or nah?"

Kaki suddenly comes up with a question as she runs in front of me. I try to think, think and think...But I can't remember what mother told us.

"Ah...I do not think I can remember."

"What? Ya gota gold medal f' memorizing contest and ya can't rememberin' what she said half 'go?"

"B-But...I thought you will remember it, so I did not-"

"Me think ya always knowin' Me short-memorized. Do ya?"

"I-I..."

I try to explain my reasons to her, but she looks really mad at me. I can barely say the words in my head, because I am scared.

"Kaki-san, don't blame Maki-chan like that-!"

"Good morning, may I help you?"

Suddenly a soft, gentle voice cuts through the argument, we turn around to the voice. A handsome shopkeeper asks us. He looks very charming and cool. His bright purple eyes shine as he stares at us, his dark purple hair swiftly flowing in the wind leading us to see his charming smile. Kylie turns around and stares at him, never leave her eyes from him. She stares at him and smiles.

"He looks so handsome~ "

Kylie suddenly changes the subject as she lets down herself on the counter and stares at him continuously.

"H-Hi, we want a bouquet for our teacher. Could you help us to pick one that is the most beautiful?"

"Yes, I can."

He responds me as he turns around and picks up the flowers on the shelf behind him. Kylie gets up from the counter, stares at him and smiles.

"Can you tell your name~? I want to know what I should call you~"

"My name is Murasaki Boshaku. It's nice to meet you, Princess."

Boshaku-san turns around while holding a bunch of beautiful flowers and stares at Kylie with his sharp eyes, her face turns bright red. Kylie starts to turn around , walk towards us and smiles.

"H-He just called me Princess! Kyaa-!"

"Boshaku, eh? Whata strangie funnin' name he had, pfft!"

As we hear about his name, Kaki starts to laugh at how his name sounds like and continues to rolls on the floor laughing.

"What about you, Princess. I do want to know your name too."

He says as he stares at Kylie, she slowly turns around to him. Her face turns bright red again as her pink eyes meet his sharp eyes, she looks at his face with a sudden panic.

"O-Oh! M-My name is-"

"Wait!"

Before Kylie can tells him her name, Kaki suddenly pulls Kylie's hand towards her and drags her to me.

"W-What are you doing, Kaki-san!"

"Dat guy's ain't trustin' able. Don't tell ya name!"

"But he told me his name, so I have to tell mine!"

"How 'bout 'tis? We're goin' t' give ya new name. Sis, give her some!"

Kaki releases Kylie from her hands and suddenly shakes myself with both hands. telling me to think of a name for Kylie, I had no clue why. So I point at myself and question her back.

"Eh? W-Why me?"

"It's b' cause it's ya, doin' it quickie!"

"Eh...H-How about...Kirie? I think it sounds similar to Kylie."

"Tat's it! Go get 'im Kirie!"

"Whoa what-Wait, Kaki-san!"

Kaki pushes Kylie back to the counter where Boshaku-san is standing, staring at her, as his eyes and hers make a contact, Kylie suddenly moves back a little bit, because she stands a little too close to him.

"Can you tell me your name now?"

He says as he turns around and puts the flowers together. Kylie staring at him shaking and suddenly realizes that he asked her a question.

"A-Ah yes! M-My name is-"

"-Joumae Kirie! She's our sis!"

Kaki suddenly cuts Kylie's sentence with her loud voice and pretends to smile at him. He turns his face a little bit and stares at Kaki for a while, then he turns back to his working desk and start warping the bouquet.

"Kirie? That's a cute name."

He says as he turns around back to Kylie for a moment while is holding a ribbon, his words make her flatters, her face turns even more red. As Kylie tries to hide from him, he turns back to the bouquet and carry on his work.

"T-Thank you...Boshaku-san…"

"It's done. Here's a beautiful bouquet for a beautiful lady."

He turns around and picks up the bouquet that we requested. He walks towards me and give me the bouquet. It is very beautiful more than what I expected.

"Thank you so much for this beautiful bouquet."

"It's my duty. Come back again anytime."

"W-Will I be able to find you?"

Before we can even move ourselves, Kylie suddenly says to him loudly and turns around the other way blushing. The surroundings are quiet for a few seconds, he slowly comes closer to her and whispers in to her ear.

"Anytime you want me, I'll always be there for you, Princess."

After he says to her, she turns around to him and stares at him for a little while. Her face is turned all red, and she runs away, but she hides behind our back and look at him.

"See you later. I hope your teacher likes the flowers."

"Thank you very much, Boshaku-san."

I say to him as we walk out of the shop. Kylie, still staring at him, she cannot take her eyes off him. Kaki sighs deeply, go besides her and drags her to the door.

"Nah! Enough of lovey-dovey. Dat makin' me wanna jus' left ya there. But now ya're me sis, so me gussin' me shoulda takin' care of ya too."

Kaki mumbles all the way from the shop to the school. Kylie changes her form into a fairy as we nearly arrive at the gate, right now she looks like a dreamy girl, she always looks into the sky and not doing anything else.

As we are making our way to the gate, suddenly I notice that Kasey wasn't with us in the beginning. I look back and forth and I can't find him anywhere.

"What's t' matter sis?

"I think I know what we forgot...We forgot Kasey!"

"Tat's o righty! Tat's why me feelin' like so quiet!"

Kaki and I start to think where he is, but we could not recall anything. Kylie suddenly shakes Kaki's shoulder as she points at something.

"What now Kirie!"

"Ooh, look! It's Kasey! He's waiting for us at the gate!"

Kylie says as she points at Kasey, he is leaning in front of the gate in his human form. We walk into him and smile at him. But then he looks at us with an angry look..

"What took you so long!? I've been waiting for you many hours ago!"

"Y-Yikes!"

Kasey yells at us as he stares with his blue-colored eyes, then he crosses his arms and turns away.

"I-I am sorry! We had to brought a bouquet, I am sorry that we make you mad..."

"Whatever, at least you all are in time-"

Ding Dong~!

Suddenly the school bell rings before Kasey could finishes his sentence, he looks at the school and turns back to us.

"-before the bell rings, sigh."

"Noooo! Not t' bell 'gain! C'mon, le's rushin' t' class!"

Kaki says as she grab my hand and run, grabs Kasey along with her, Kylie holds onto my backpack so she will not fall. We all run into the school so we won't late for our class.

"H-Hey! Let go, you idiot!"

Kasey shakes Kaki's hand off and turns into a fairy, as he freed, Kaki grabs his tiny body with her other hand, and put him into her backpack.

"What then! Jus' go in t' me baggy!"

She says as she quickly pushes Kasey in her bag. We keep running to the class with our hands holding onto each other.

Smack!

As we run as fast as we can and never look what is before us, Kaki suddenly bumps into someone. I fall down on the floor as she pulls me together with her.

"Owie! Me head!"

"Running in the hall? Maybe not a good idea. But I like it."

The one who Kaki just bumped into, she looks at us and smiles. She brushes her brown hair and look at us with her pure brown eyes, She does not wear a uniform, probably a teacher of this school. I think as I get up and walk in front of her.

"I am so sorry for Kaki. We are in hurry so we have run."

"You two must be the new students aren't you? My name is Haikino Suki or Cure Blue Ash!"

"What? Ya're 'Cure Blue Ass'? Pfft-! Hahaha!"

Kaki says as lying, hit on the floor laughing. Suki-sensei stares at her and giggles a little.

"It's 'Blue Ash' not 'Blue Ass' okay? I'm your weapon teacher, I'm going to teach you for this whole day."

"What? 'whole day'!? Duh-! Wait-, you're weapon teacher? Why did we hav' t' learnin' zat' thingy?"

"Well-you know what? You two gonna be late for class."

Sensei says to us and smile, as we look at each other and keep on silence. We suddenly lift ourselves up to her and startled.

"A-Ah! We are going to be late!"

"Y-Yes. And I don't think I know your names."

Before we could start to run to the classroom, Suki-sensei ask us as we stop and listen to her. I walk in front of her and put my hands in front.

"Oh, how rude we are. My name is Joume Maki and this is my twin sister, Kaki. It is nice to meet you, Suki-sensei."

I say as I bow to her deeply, Suki-sensei suddenly lift myself up in panic.

"Don't be that much polite! Just call me Suki."

"I could not just call anyone with anything I want."

I stare at her as I finished my sentence. She looks at me deeply in my eyes and sighs, then she turns around and starts to walk.

"Don't be too strict with the manners, okay? Now let's go inside the class."

As we start walking along with our teacher, Kaki runs up and continues walking beside Suki-sensei, putting both of her hands in the air as she walks with her.

"Yay! Sukiki-chan so kindie!"

"That's a cute nickname for me. I'll give you one, what do you want to be called?"

"Call me Kaki-kun! Me goodie goodie friends always call me 'zat!"

"It might be a little weird, but I think it suits you."

"Yay yay! Sukiki-chan's one of me goodie friends too!"

Kaki continues talking to Suki-sensei, they smiles to each other as they walk into the classroom, I smile a little for them. We leave our backpacks on the table and follow our teacher to another room, I am a little confuse, because we always study in this room.

But Sensei somehow takes us to the room besides it. When we open the door, I can see everyone in this room, stand and waiting for us. This room is very large and wide, there is no desks or chairs at all.  
As I look around, I can see Nora waves her hand to us, Kaki and I walk to her. But before we could reach her, Kaki departs and runs to the other way. I was going to go and call her, but I think that I should go to Nora first, so I walk towards her with my hand waving.

"Good morning, Nora."

"Good morning, Maki. I'm glad you made it to school."

"Y-Yes, that is right."

"There's a lot of things going on recently, so we need to be careful."

Nora says as she looks at me with a smile, I slowly smile back to her.

'Don't try to fool me anymore, please.'

-!

But suddenly her words in my dream echo in my head, that despair voice, that face she makes as she looks at me. What was all of that even mean?! Is that dream...going to be true…? If they know about our truth-

"Maki? Are you alright?"

Nora shakes my body and I suddenly being brought to the real world as I realize that I was lost in my mind, she looks at me with a worried look. I smile at her a little and move myself forward, stay speechless.

"I...I am alright. Sorry for worrying you."

I say as I walk away from Nora and head for Kaki. I notice her with the other students as I stand across them.. I slowly walk to Kaki, I can see her with another three girls and a boy.

One of the girls has dark hair, tied into a pigtail on her head. The other two girls stand besides Kaki, one of them has dark blue-colored hair and the other girl has green hair. The girl who has dark blue hair ties her hair into a pigtail on her left side, the other girl who has green hair wore her hair into two pigtails with her pink ribbons, wears a pair of glasses all the time. The boy who stands behind the group of the girls stares at them, some of his dark hair pointed in the air, he only stand still and looks at them quietly.

I walk until I reach Kaki, as she and her friends turn around to me. They are all smile at me, making me feel somehow better.

"Hey, tis' me sis! Ya might wanna talk t' her,"

As Kaki says to them, they start to walk to me, I look at them with mind full of questions. The girl with dark blue hair walks towards me and grabs my hand.

"Hi Maki-chan! I'm Kawaguchi Moe! I'm glad to see you!"

"I-I-N-Nice to meet you too, Moe-I-"

"Kaki told me all about you. You're such a good sister! She seems to love you so much!"

"Y-Yes, I guess...?"

"Are you OK? You look so bad."

I am so confuse that suddenly someone holds my hand and talk to me like that, I could not answer her properly. As I look at Moe with her smiley face, another girl with green hair walks to me and put her hand on my shoulder gently.

"I think you should calm down. Don't be afraid."

"A-Ah my...Thank you. I was nervous so...I cannot really get hold of myself."

"Anyway, I'm Hoshino Yume. Nice to meet you, Maki. The girl over here is Koei, I think we talked too loud that she decides to stand there."

Yume talks to me with her soft, and gentle voice, as she introduces herself and the other girl, Koei, who stands away from the group as she might does not like loud noises that we make. I look at everyone and smile, they smile along with me. I later notice the boy with black hair, he looks at us a little bit and turns away.

"Hey, Ryu-kun! Come and meet Maki-chan!"

Moe runs up to the boy and calls out his name, Ryu. He turns around to where I stand, as Moe suddenly pulls his hand and drags him to me.

"M-Moe! Don't drag me like that."

"Sorry! I just want you two to greet each other. 'Kay?"

She says as she pushes Ryu closer to me, he stares at me as I do so at the same time. He slowly puts his hand on his head and rubs his hair up and down.

"H-Hi...I'm Ryu Maxwell. You can call me Ryu if you want to."

"I-It is nice to meet you! I am Joume Maki. I-I...I am glad to have you as one of my classmates."

I say as I bow for him a little and give him a smile, he stares at me for a moment and smiles back to me with a shy smile. We are getting along well, but suddenly Kaki pulls me from behind, myself is pulled away from Ryu's sight, I found Kaki looking at him madly.

"'Kay! No more starin'! Me don't likin' it when ya starin' me sis likey 'zat! Sis' mine!"

"K-Kaki! Don't be so mean like that to him."

"Me won't letcha bullie me sis likey bad guys-!"

"Stop Kaki!"

Shouted to Kaki just before she picks a fight with Ryu, she turns around back to me, staring into my eyes. My tears starts ripping all over my eyes as I hold my hands tight. Kaki's angry face starts to fade away and turns to a sad face, she walks towards me.

"Sorry, sis. Jus' stop cryin', kay? It's me fault. Me promised ya me won't picka fight with guys. But me jus' can't resist seein' ya smilin' for a guy."

Kaki says as she wipes my tears off with her hand. She smiles for me, turns around a little and stares at Ryu. Moe slowly walks into Kaki with her face full of anxiety, she puts one of her hands on Kaki's shoulder and slightly shakes her body.

"O-Okay, Kaki-chan! That's enough. C'mon, let's go back to our place!"

"Nah! Momo-chan! Me not Kaki-chan! Me Kaki-kun!"

"When you stop calling me Momo-chan, I'll call you Kaki-kun!"

"'Kay, Momo-chan!"

"Ah, you called Momo-chan again!"

Kaki and Moe continuously talk to each other while walking with the other girls to the other side of the room. I look at them from a far quietly.

"Your sister sure is scary."

Ryu walks from behind and stands besides me, I nod to him in a respond.

"I often used to be bullied by the boys in my original schools. She always got into a fight with them to protect me. That is why we had to change school for countless times."

"So that's why. But you're lucky to have someone who always wants to protect you no matter what."

I look at him as I slowly nod my head, then turn around to him, I put my hand on his hand and smile.

"I think...you are such a gentle guy. You are the first guy to talk to me so gently."

"Oh, is that so?"

Ryu says as he smiles, blushes a little. He keeps standing still for a while, then he notices my hand lying on his, he shakes his hand off and turns away.

"I-I am sorry!"

"N-No! It was I who put my hand on yours. I should be the one who have to say sorry."

We hide each other's glances and turn around in a different way, I slowly walk to Kaki. Just before I walk to her, I turn around to Ryu, who is looking in a different way, I smile for him.

"Do your best today, Ryu. Good luck."

As I say that, Ryu slowly turns around to me, stares at me for a moment and smiles back for me.

"Hay! Tis's not t' same room as b' fore!"

Kaki suddenly shouts out loud, Suki-sensei walks into the center and gives her a wink.

"That's right, Kaki-kun. This is a room for our class. It's weapon class you know? Now, show me your weapon!"

"Yay! Weapon! Wait, What weapon?"

"Are you ready? Everybody transform!"

"E-Eh? What?"

"Precure Strawberry Change!"

"Precure Switch On!"

"Pretty Cure Shining Rhapsody!"

"Pretty Cure Ecstasy Petition!"

"Pretty Cure Soul Ignite!"

Suddenly Nora and the other students shout out loud and they are all transformed into Precure. Kaki and I look at those Precures speechless. Then we grab each other's body and startled.

"Eh? E-Everyone is all Precure!?"

I look around in silence and start to smile. as I think about the nightmare last night.

"This...This is not a nightmare. It is real. Everyone is Precure. That is why, they are all here!"

"Yes, aren't you two also Precures?"

Moe, in her blue cure form, says towards me. As she finishes her sentence, Kaki suddenly grabs my hand forcefully.

"Yea! Yea! We're! Sis, le's transformin' quickie!"

"Y-Yes!"

\\\Precure! Unlock Form!/

Kaki and I quickly transform into Cure Lock and Cure Key, everyone is staring at us. We are a little confuse of what is going on.

"Ooh! Me like ya outfit. What's ya Cure name, Noraji?"

"It's Cure Strawberry. How about you?"

"Me sis' Cure Lock n' I'm Cure Key!"

"I like your Cure names"

"Thankies! Me likie ya too!"

Key and Strawberry talk to each other with smiles on their faces, I stand beside them speechless. Suddenly I can feel someone poke my shoulder, I turn around. Moe, Yume, and the others stand behind me.

"Hi again, Maki-chan~"

"H-Hi, Moe."

"So this is Cure Lock? So cute!"

Moe says as she jumps into me and hugs. I can do nothing but stand still, and smile.

"B-But, how did you know my Cure name before I ever tell you?"

"Oh, Kaki told me. Lock-chan, I'm Cure Healthy, nice to meet you again~"

"Y-Yes, nice to meet you, Healthy."

I say as Healthy slowly releases me from her arms. Yume walks to me with Koei and another girl, all smile at me.

"I'm Cure Midnight and this is Cure Echo and Cure Stardust."

She says as she points at Koei and another girl with purple hair, Koei is now Cure Echo, but the other girl doesn't seem familiar to me. I slowly walk to Stardust as she is turning around from me, like she's trying to hide her glance from me.

"E-Eh...I do not think we met each other before, who are you?"

"Oh! I-I…I..."

Stardust suddenly startled at me, her voice starts to turn down as she looks down. Healthy suddenly jumps onto her and puts her arm on Stardust's shoulder.

"You don't remember him!? She's Ryu-kun!"

"E-Eh..?"

I stare at the girl and try to recall, somehow her face and eyes are truly similar to Ryu's. I think as I keep standing speechless.

"S-So...you are Ryu…?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Eh…"

I keep still as she answers me, everything somehow in a deep silent. Then my eyes open wide as I startled at her/him.

"E-Eh!? Y-You are Ryu-!?"

"Oh me gosh! Tis' girl's so cutie!"

As I startled at the fact that Stardust is actually Ryu, at the same time when Kaki suddenly rushes into Ryu, in her cure form from behind and hugs him tightly with both of her hands. Healthy stares at them, lifting her eyebrow up as she startled of how tight Key hugs him.

"Kaki-chan! Don't hug Ryu-kun so tight like that."

"Ryu-kun so cutie-Wait-Ryu-kun?"

Key slightly releases Stardust and stares at him, blinking her eyes a bunch of times, I can see Stardust looking at her so awkwardly.  
Suddenly Key hugs him again, but tighter than before, rubbing her cheeks against his. He is obviously burning red now.

"Ooh! Ryuwy! So likie ya name! But, Momo-chan! Ya called her wid -kun but not wid me!?"

"I-It's because I have my reasons…"

"Ryuwy so cutie! But ya 'now what? Ya remindin' me of 'zat awkieward black guy."

Key suddenly stops rubbing her face against his, grabs his shoulder and looks into his face. Stardust looks at her face with his body shaking, closes his eyes. Key then smiles and continues hugging him again, with a big smile on her face.

"Nah! 'zat can't be. Ya're way cutier than 'zat guy. Ya're not a guy so me won't hurt ya!"

"Ah-T-Thank you."

Said Stardust as he tries to pull Key's hands away from his body, she releases him from her arms. Then he walks away to where Healthy is, Key waves her hand for him, then walks back to me.

"I am glad you did not hurt him…"

"Ryuwy's good girl-Wait, whatcha meanin' by 'him'?"

"E-Eh-N-Nothing! Nothing!"

I quickly correct my words as I turn around, sigh deeply but quietly.

Suki-Sensei slowly transforms into Cure Blue Ash and moves into the centre of the room, raises her sword, catching everyone's attention.

"Alright! Let me see your weapons, my students."

Everyone starts to summons their weapons and show her. Blue Ash-sensei points her sword at us and extends her arm while smiling.

"Now, show me some actions! See if you can defeat the robots with your weapons."

As Blue Ash-sensei finishes her sentence, suddenly a group of robots come into the room. Key suddenly jumps away and lands next to Blue Ash-sensei.

"Robots? Likie beep beep and somethin'?"

"That's right, Key-kun! Smash 'em all!"

"Roger 'zat, Blue Ass-M-Me meanin' Blue Ash!"

Key quickly corrects her mistake and runs towards my way. Both of us join our hands and raise our free hand in the air as some light energy starts shining over our hands.

"With feelings within, Lovely Heart Bow!"

"With thoughts within, Lucky Star Blade!"

We both summon our weapons, my bow appears on my wrist while Key's blade extended from her bracelet. We quickly start to run forward together without knowing what to do.

"Key, what are we going to do?"

"Dunno! Why don't we thinkin' 'f our simpliey attacks wid our weapons?"

"That is a good idea. Let is do it!"

As I finish my sentence, Key and I start separating and try to think of our new movement. I cannot think of anything right now, so I decide to observe Key for a while and it seems that she is running into a robot in front of her.

"Hey yo tin head, lemme smash ya wid me new attack! Precure Starlight Slash!"

Key jumps into the air and uses her blade attacks the robots. Most of them fall and explode, and it looks really work. Now it is my turn to think of my own. I think as I run into a robot, I extend my bow and aim at it.

"I am sorry, Mr. Robot-! Precure Heart Shot!"

I try to shoot the heart arrows into the robot, the arrows explode as they hit the robot, and it looks really good for one of my movements.

We continue attacking the robots with the other Cures, until there's no more of them. Key and I pant very hard as we stop running and stand still.

"Okay, that's enough! That's all for today. See you tomorrow, pretty students."

Blue Ash-sensei says as she put her sword in its place. Now that the class is over, everyone de-transformes and back into their civilian forms, they gently smile at each other.

Somehow I can feel something really weird, like all of these are an event that is already planned from the beginning. I do not know why, but, it is like that we are destined to meet everyone, here in this town. I can't help but smile alone with everybody else.

* * *

End of Episode 4...

Up next in Episode 5:

Kaki: Nee, sis. Since we finally meet our lovliey teachers n' new friends. Me thinkin' it's time for "IT"

Maki: Eh? What do you mean by "it"?

Kaki: Non tellin'cha!

Maki: O-Okay...Upcoming next episode-

Kaki: A Wonderful Breakin' After School, 'n Invitation t' Our Cafe!

Maki: Y-You mean...A Wonderful Break After School, an Invitation to Our Cafe!, I supposed.

Kaki: Yea! Yea! Tat's it!


	5. Episode 5

Precure Academy: Cure Lock &amp; Cure Key Story

In the last episode...

'This...This is not a nightmare. It is real. Everyone is Precure. That's why, they're all here!'

-Maki and her sister finally realize that PreCure Academy is actually a school for Precure! Now that they have made a lot of new friends, they've finally learn that there are so many Cures in Precure Town. What s going to happen after that?-

* * *

Episode 5: A Wonderful Break After School, an Invitation to Our Cafe!

When Suki-sensei returns to her normal form, Kaki suddenly rushes to her very quickly, jumps into her and hugs her with her arms.

"Hey hey! Sukiki-chan! Are ya free tis' moment, tis' minute and tis' second!?"

"Ah, yes. Do you want something?"

"We wanna bring ya t' our cafe! We hav' delicious cakies and drinks. If ya wanna brinin' some goodie goodie friends, it'll be more funin'!"

"Ooh! I like cakes. Maybe Ariadna will join us."

"Le's meet in front of t' gate, 'kay?"

"Okay! I'll see you there."

Suki-sensei says to Kaki as Kaki slowly releases her hands and smiles. Then she runs back to me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, sis! Sukiki-chan'll come over t' our cafe!"

"Ah, thank you for coming to our cafe, Suki-sensei. Oh, and... our mother asked us to bring you this bouquet of beautiful flowers."

After I bow at her, I runs to the classroom where we left our backpacks and bring the bouquet of flowers that our mother ordered to her. She receives her bouquet with a big smile on her face.

"Wow, It's so pretty. Thank you, Maki-chan."

"Aww, n' me?"

Kaki says as she tugs her shirt and makes a...cute face to her?, Suki-sensei turns around to her, puts her palm on Kaki's head and brushes her hair.

"Oh yes, you too Kaki-kun."

"Tee-hee!"

"Well, later then!"

Suki-sensei pulls her hand off Kaki's hair, starting to walk for the door. She waves her hand to us and go outside, as she leaves, Moe and her friends run to us with smiles on their face.

"Today is so fun! Finally we'll learn by action from now on!"

"Yay yay, Momo-chan! Me lovin' transform n' fight too~!"

"But that means we'll have to work hard isn't it?"

"Aw, naw…"

Moe and Kaki put their arms on each other's shoulders and look down. I look at them and giggle quietly. I turn around and find Ryu, he returns to his original appearance, he stares at me quietly. I smile to him as when he saw my smile, he slightly smiles back to me.

"Now where's 'zat cutie girl? Is she hidin'? Where's Ryuwy?"

"E-Eh? S-She probably went home already...I-I think? You don't have to find her..."

I say to Kaki as I try to block her sight with my body so she cannot see Ryu, who is standing behind me, as if she sees him, she might picks a fight with him.

"Whateve' Le's go home, sis"

Said Kaki as she heads for the door, I sigh in a relief as I look back at Ryu. I walk towards the door and wave good bye to Moe and the others, then I walk out of the room and head for the another classroom where we left our stuff.

Kaki and I quickly run into the room before the others because we think that they might be very surprised if they found Kylie and Kasey. We open our backpacks but somehow they aren't in there.

"Ah! Kylie is not in my backpack!"

"Gwah! Me loud mouth bunny too!"

"If the others find them, there's going to be a big problem!"

"Our friends mighty 'now 'zat we're Precure, but not 'zat we hav' fairies!"

"What are we going to do…"

I say as I let myself down hopelessly. I slowly close my eyes and think in my mind, but I could not think of anything.

"So your name is Aoi? Mine's Kylie and this is my younger brother Kasey."

Suddenly I hear Kylie's voice cutting through my thoughts, I open my eyes and see Kylie, she is standing besides Kasey, talking to another fairy that we never seen before.

"Nice to meet you, Kylie. I'm Cure Blue Ash's partner. Who's your partner?"

"K-Kylie! I thought I lost you. Don't just disappear from my bag again, okay?"

I rush into Kylie and hug her with a relief. Kylie stares at me for a while and smiles. The fairy who she was talking to stares at me and gives me a questioned look.

"So...she puts you in her bag for whole day?"

"Ah, yeah. We usually do that."

"Hi, I'm Aoi. Cure Blue Ash's fairy partner. You must be Kylie's partner."

As the fairy tells me his name, Aoi, I stare at him for a moment and release Kylie off my arms.

"Y-Yes! I'm Maki and this is my younger twin, Kaki. Nice to meet you Aoi."

I say as I bow to Aoi, as he stays still, does nothing but blinking his eyes a countless time. Then Kaki suddenly jumps out of nowhere and points at me and herself.

"Sis' Cure Lock and me Cure Key! Kasey's me partner."

"Hmph, like I want to be your partner."

Suddenly Kasey's harsh voice cuts through Kaki's sentence, as they keep silence for a while, Kaki hits the table where the fairies are standing with both of her hands very hard. Bending herself to Kasey with her angry look.

"What! Ya chose me aren'tcha?"

"It was a hard situation, so I had to decide-!"

"Whoa whoa! Stop fighting each other!"

Kaki and Kasey stop arguing each other as they heard a voice, they turn around to where the voice came from. It was Suki-sensei, she is leaning against the wall with a smile on her face. Then she walks towards us, where Kaki is standing.

"Sukiki-chan~! Nice t' see ya 'gain!"

Kaki says as she runs into her before she could ever walk to the table, hugging her and rubs her face onto her shirt.

"Hi there, I just brought my friend with me."

"Sukiki-chan? A little bit silly for your name."

As Suki-sensei finishes her sentence, a strong, but gentle voice cuts through her sentence as she said her words. Another teacher, she walks from behind, her dark brown hair flows as she slowly moves beside Suki-sensei. She is holding a pair of glasses in her hand, cleaning it with a cloth while is walking and staring at us.

"I think it's cute. Oh, Maki-chan, Kaki-kun. This my friend, Ariadna. She's Cure Black Rose, a battle teacher."

"And I guess you just used the robots that I have to use for next week don't you?"

"Ah...Yeah."

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to figure something else that I can use"

Ariadna-sensei says to Suki-sensei as she puts on her glasses and put the cloth away. Then she stands still, staring us into the eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Maki and Kaki. I'm going to teach you two next week."

"N-Nice to meet you, Ariadna-sensei."

I say as I bow low for Ariadna-sensei and rise up. She does nothing but stares at me, silently. Suddenly Kaki jumps into the middle of Ariadna-sensei's glance and mine, breaks the silence, and runs into the teachers.

"Yay, Ariari's gonna b' me friend too!"

"D-Don't call me like that, I don't want another nickname."

Ariadna-sensei says as she turns around from Kaki to the way where Suki-sensei is standing, she smiles as she stares her in her eyes. Then Suki-sensei puts one of her hands on her hip and open her other arm.

"They invited us to their cafe. Ariadna, you want to join?"

"Hm...let me think-"

While Ariadna-sensei is thinking, Kaki sneaks from behind and jumps to the front of her, she puts her hands up in the air shaking up and down as she smiles.

"We hav' sooooo delicious cakies and coffee at our cafe! Ya wanna joinin', yea?"

"Hm...Interesting, I will go with you."

"Yay yay! Ariari's gonna go t' our place!"

"My name is Ariadna, don't call me with that."

Kaki laughs with joy as we pick up our backpacks and start walking out of the classroom. Before we leave, Suki-sensei turns around to where the fairies are and wave her hands to them.

"Aoi, you come along?"

"Of course, I will! Are we going there now?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Then we lead Suki-sensei and Ariadna-sensei with Aoi to our cafe with joy. It wasn't so long for us to walk from school back to the cafe, actually we lived a few blocks from the school. But this morning we had to buy a bouquet of flowers, as the flower shop is near the town centre on the right, so we had to walk to flower shop on the far right and go to the school which is right across the town centre. It won't take that long if you just go straight for the school, though.

We slowly walk into the cafe with our teachers, as we open the door, mother is standing besides the counter, she quickly bows to where we are and rises.

"Welcome to Lovely Heart cafe-O-Oh, Maki, Kaki. I didn't notice you."

"Yay! Mama, we're home! 'n wid our loveliey teachers!"

Kaki says as she opens her hand to where our teachers are, they smile and wave their hands back to mother.

"Hi, I'm Suki and this is Ariadna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Mune. Please come inside our cafe."

"Oh, thank you."

Said Suki-sensei as she walks in with Ariadna-sensei, I walk in to the cafe along with them, But before I could do anything, Kaki suddenly pulls my arm and whispers me.

"Lucky Chance~!"

"W-What did you mean by that?"

"Hey hey! It'sa goodie chance f' us t' wear our cutie maid dresses!"

"B-But It's quite embarrassing-!"

"I'm agreed with Kaki-san!"

Kylie jumps out of my bag and says. Kasey also jumps out of Kaki's bag and looks at us somewhat angry to her.

"That's a silly idea! They will laugh at you!"

"Zat's right! Me guess ya don't hav' a dress dontcha? No problemo!"

"Wait! I don't want that silly dress!"

"C'mon! You'll look handsome more than you could imagine!"

Kaki says as she drags Kasey into our room, he tries to escape but she hold him very tight. We go up stairs, open our wardrobe and dress up into our maid dress in the bathroom while Kylie sits in our room and watches Kasey for us so he won't escape? When we finished dress up, Kaki walks forward to Kasey and puts both of her hands on her hip.

"Hey, turn in t' human f' me."

"I never take orders from you!"

"Heh, loud mouth. Ya wanna be a toast eh?"

Kaki says as she grins and look at Kasey with her scary look. Kasey stares at her but somewhat acts like there's nothing happening.

"I ain't scared of you. You always know that if you hurt me, who else will ever be your fairy partner?"

"Well me fine widout cha! 'Cause me hav' me sis."

As Kaki finishes her sentence, Kasey turns his blue fluffy face to me, he sighs very deeply and closes his eyes.

"Whatever, I don't think you'll be able to stand against the enemy anyway, with this weakly human sister of yours."

His harsh words stabs me into the heart. I can't move my body but be silent. I was shocked, but I don't know what to do.

"Maki! Maki-chan! Are you still here? Geez, Kasey! You just hurt her feelings, and now look what you've done!"

Kylie yells at Kasey as she shakes my body with her small paws. I try to move, but somehow my body stands against me.

"I-I…"

I try to say my words but it was hard to breathe, I slowly say each word that I could thought of.

"I'm...sorry. I'm such a-weak Precure. But...I will try my best to-become stronger. So please-trust me."

I slowly say each word and try to finish my sentence. Kasey opens one of his eyes, stares at me and slowly let out a sigh.

"Fine...I'll do it for you this time."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna say that again. Got that?"

I got caught in a silence for a while, looking at him as he turns around to hide from my sight. I slowly smile towards him.

"Thank you, Kasey. You're so sweet."

"S-Stop saying that, idiot!"

He yelled at me and files away to the other side of the room, where the closet is, and transforms into a human boy, somehow that makes my heart beats fast sometimes.

Kaki opens up the closet and tosses him the clothes. It's a male maid dress, given by our Auntie Yona, she loves to sew and she is the one who sews every clothes like our maid dresses. Then we go into the kitchen with Kasey all dressed in the outfit to prepare to serve cakes and coffee.

"Do your best my dear. I know you all can do it."

Mother smiles with a little wink and give us the cakes and beverages to serve our teachers. We go into the shop part and serve them to our teachers and fairies, Kaki goes to serve Suki-sensei some cake while I go to Ariadna-sensei's table to serve her some coffee.

"I like your cake! It's so delicious!"

"Tee-hee! Thankies, Sukiki-chan!"  
Suki-sensei compliments the taste of a slice of cake to Kaki with a big smile on her face, Kaki smiles along with her and jumps around. I slightly smile as I stare at her, then I turn my glance to Ariadna-sensei which she is slowly drinking her coffee.

"Um...how is your coffee, Ariadna-sensei?"

As I ask her, she opens her eyes, lower hand which holding the cup and stares at me.

"Soft and sweet. Very Nice aroma."

"It'll be better if you drink coffee along with cookies. Maybe you might want to try?"

I bring a basket of cookies to her, she picks one and eat it then drinks her coffee.

"Hm...You're right. It is equally matches."

"I'm glad that you like it."

"Whoa! Whoa! You're so cute in this dress and this human form!"

I smile at Ariadna-sensei, I can hear a tiny voice from the counter. I turn around to look, it was Aoi's voice who was adoring Kylie's human form in her maid dress.

"Didn't I? Everyone always say that to me!"

"Hmph. You are insane, Kylie."

Kasey walks in as a human boy in his maid dress out of nowhere an interrupt Kylie's conversation. Kylie seems very angry as she turns around to him with her angry face.

"What!? You always call me that! Aren't you too insane!?"

"Hmph!"

While Kasey and Kylie are fighting each other, another fairy comes from behind and smiles to them.

"Hi there! I'm Aichi. Nice to meet you-nya!"

"Oh, hi. I'm Kylie. You want some cakes and cookies?"

"Yes. Thank you-nya!"

"No need to thank me at all."

Kylie hands Aichi some cookies and a slice of cake, as she eats them with a smile. Kylie stares at her and smiles along.

"Well, at least you finally stop arguing."

Kasey sighs as he says to Kylie, she turns around to him and puts her thumbs up.

"You're right, Kasey. Sometimes you say things good!"

"If you just shut up, then I will."

"Jeez that!"

I smile for them as I see them smile and laugh with each other, then fill up Ariadna-sensei's cup with coffee.

"Thank you, Joume."

Ariadna-sensei says as she lift her cup and slowly blows onto it to cool it down.

"You can call me Maki, if you want. S-Sometimes I get confused when someone says my family name along with my name."

"And, you can just call me Ariadna. It's better for me."

"Ah, yes. I might have to adjust myself a lot here..."  
"Hm...but I don't think your name is familiar to me. It might not be on the students list."  
"Oh. A-Actually...my name is Joumae Maiko. Some people call me with this name."  
"Joumae? That's a hard family name to say."  
"That is why we don't really use this family name in common. Most people mistaken the way how to read it."

As I finish my sentence, Ariadna slowly lifts up her cup and drinks her coffee a little bit. Then she puts the cup down and stares at me.  
"Speaking of family...I only see your mother, Kaki and you. Where is your father?"

As when I heard her asking about my father, I stop all of my motions. I slowly turn to her, keeping my feelings in check. My body is slightly shaking, I don't know why.

"I-I...I don't know where he is, or even what he looks like. I'd never seen him since I born. My Mother never tell me about him, she just tell us that he go away from us...because it is for our sake."

"Hm...Interesting. So, do you know the reason why you moved into this town?"

"It's because this town is my Mother's hometown. She used to live here for a long time, then she moves into another town so far away from here and raises us."

"That's why..."

"Y-Yes. And my mother's story really inspire me, so I want to find out too."

"What story?"

" 'The Legendary Warriors, Precure and The Final Battle' It is a story of two brave girls, who fight for light and peace."

"Interesting, so that is why you attended for PreCure Academy?"

"N-No! Actually...our Mother attended for us to this school. We don't really know what kind of school it actually is..."

"Is that mean your Mother always know that you are a Precure?"

"I'm not so sure about it. Maybe I'll have to find out."

"Hm...You have more coffee?"

"Y-Yes, I'll refill the cup for you, just a moment."

I walk from Ariadna's table and go to the kitchen. So I can get a jug of coffee to refill Ariadna's cup.

"Psst! Sis, come over here!"

Kaki calls me over to Suki-sensei's table, they are whispering to each other. I walk to them with a jugof coffee in my hand.

"Um...Do you need something?"

"That guy, do you know him?"

Suki-sensei says and points to Kasey, who is talking with his fairy friends.

"I think I saw him in front of the gate. He's quite good looking isn't he?"

"Ah...yes. He is Kasey, Kaki's fairy partner."

As I say to Suki-sensei, Kaki sneaks from the back and jumps in front of us, making peace signs with both of her hands.

"He's me handsome guardian! Tee-hee!"

"That's cute. Anyway, I like your cakes so much!"

"Sukiki-chan wanna us t' teachin'? We likie t' teach people t' bake!"

"Thanks! Is that because you want to try my home made cake?"

"Yeah yeah! Me likie t' taste ya cake so much!"

"Probably when I'm free, it's a little too late to make one now."

"Is that because you're too lazy?"

Ariadna uses her strong voice, cutting through Suki-sensei's sentence. As she finished her sentence, she picks up some cookies and eat them while looking at us.

"Where's my coffee? Is it ready?"

"Oh, y-yes! I-I'll bring it to you right away."

I quickly lift the new jug of coffee and walk to Ariadna's table, pouring coffee for her as she finishes the cookie in her hand.

"H-Hey, I'm not lazy!"

Suki-sensei yells at Ariadna, but she ignores her voice completely. When she stops, Kaki jumps into her with a big smile on her face.

"Kay kay! We'll makin' cakies when ya're freein'!"

"Okay, Kaki-kun! It's a promise."

As Suki-sensei ends her sentence, they cross their pinkies on one another and smile. I look at them from a far, I smile along with them. Then I turn around to Ariadna, still smiling.

"You seems to be happy whenever the others do."

"Yes, seeing them have such of happiness is like a blessing for me. But somehow, when they're sad, I will be sad as well."

"Hm...You are quite interesting..."

Ariadna says as she drinks her coffee from her cup and slowly puts it on the table while is still staring at me.

...

Not so far from here, a dark figure comes out from a portal. Sighs and walk out of the portal, looking at the surroundings.

"This world is so boring~ Why don't Dark Queen-sama just destroy it in an instant? Even though, I, as her beloved daughter could not even change her mind."

As the figure is completely visible, her silver hair flows along with the wind as her golden eyes shine. She grins evilly as she forcefully moves her hand up, pointing at the town.

"It is I, Princess Forte of The Darkness Kingdom, who will bring despair to this world, in the order of the great Dark Queen!"

Forte says as she laughs so evilly. Then she extends her arm with a Diary Page in her hand, while still is grining.

"So how was it to be a loser eh?, Elizabeth. No wonder why you are worthless. The Legendary Warriors, Precure. It is my role to destroy them as ordered from Dark Queen-sama."

As she finishes her sentence, she holds the Diary Page onto her chest, the dark power continuously overflows into it as it starts to change its shape.

"Now, with the sorrows within, awaken! Become my power to destroy the good memories of those foolish people and this world!"

The princess says as she throws the Diary Page, which is now full of Dark energy, into the town and grins. She laughs as she walks into the portal and disappears.

* * *

*shake*

Suddenly the surrounding shakes violently, as it stops, I slowly push myself up to the table and try to stand up.

"E-Eh? W-What happened?"

"Maki-chan! Kaki-san!"

Kylie quickly runs to me and shout out loud.

"This is terrible! I can feel that there's a monster in this area!"

"E-Eh!?"

As I startle, Kaki runs and jumps into me, grabbing my hand and starts to run.

"Sis, le's go n' tak'it out!"

"O-Okay!"

I quickly stand and start to run with Kaki's hand in mine, we run towards the door and rush to the outside. The teachers quickly stand as they see us quickly leaving the cafe.

"Wait! We'll go with you too!"

Said Suki-sensei as she runs to our way with Ariadna and the fairies.

"Sokkenna~!"

I stop as I startled, when I can see a monster destroying this area, the surrounding is filled with thick air. A scary atmosphere, so bizarre...

"Tis' no goodie! If it hits our cafe, we'll hav' nowhere t' stayin'."

Kaki startled as she stares at the cafe, I turn my glance in her way. I suddenly realized.

"Oh no! And our Mother is in there too, she'll get hurt!"

"Le's transform n' bringin' 'zat thingy out there, sis!"

"O-Okay…!"

As I finish my sentence, I hold up my transformation item up onto my chest, along with Kaki.

\\\Precure! Unlock Form!/

We quickly transform into Cure Lock and Cure Key, and we prepare to fight the monster to protect our cafe and our mother. As after we transformed, Key hops for several times and points at the monster with a smiley face.

"Oi oi! Tis' thingy kinda lookin' ordinary, me think it'll be easie t' win!"

"You are thoughtless like always, Cure Key."

Suddenly a nostalgic voice runs through my mind, I turn around to the way where the voice came from. I was that mysterious girl who helped us the day before, she appears behind us, walking through everyone.

"Ya 'gain, Purplish-girl!"

She ignores Key's words and continue walking pass us, she glances the surroundings and our teachers, stop walking and turns around to them.

"You two must be Cure Blue Ash and Cure Black Rose. Who train the new cures in PreCure Academy in purpose of improving their skill as Precures."

As the girl finishes her sentence, Suki-sensei strikes a surprised look at her.

"H-How did you know all of these by a glance?"

"The auras of light flow within you. It was not hard to find out."

Suki-sensei and the girl still stare at each other, quietly. Key suddenly runs into them and breaks the silence.

"Kay kay! Anyway, whycha here eh? More hintin' thingy?"

"As you might thought, this monster might looks ordinary. You thought it was its weakness, but it is wrong."

"Then tell us how to winnin' it!"

Key yells at the mysterious girl, but she does not even look at her. She stares at Key for a short period and starts to walk away.

"It is all up to you, this is your enemy. I am not the one who comes for you and help."

As she finishes her sentence, she walks away from us and disappears in the petals of purple roses.

"Oh, yea? Ya not 'elp us then we do it on our own! Le's go, sis."

"O-Okay..."

I walk together with Key as she is madly angry right now. We start to run towards the monster and divide, we stand on the opposite sides of each other with the monster in between.

"Haah!"

Key and I try to attack it with our hands and legs, but it doesn't seems to hurt at all. We are all confused of why there's nothing happening.

"E-Eh? Why it doesn't hurt at all?"

"Why why why! We use eve'thing we hav'! But 'zat thingy still up!"

"It was because you forgot something, fighting out of nowhere is the issue."

Suddenly the mysterious girl appears out of nowhere, standing behind the monster, staring at us silently.

"Then tell us how t' winin' it!"

While Key is yelling that girl to help us. The monster starts to aim at us and prepare to attack to Key's way. I turn around to her and shout to her to tell her to run.

"K-Key! Watch out! It's aiming at us!"

"What the-!"

But we were too late, it attacks us before we could escape. We got hit and is sent into the air flying.

"Kyaa-!"

"Maki! Kaki! I'll save you two-!"

Suki-sensei shouts and prepare to transform, but she is stopped by the mysterious girl as she appears in front of her.

"It is useless to transform and help them, Cure Blue Ash."

"B-But-!"

"You do not trust your own students? This is a test to your heart, and theirs, of what you really should do. Your heart might tells you to help, yet not know that it is not right to help them. Doing that they will never learn, and couldn't fight on their own."

"That's not right! We must help each other!"

Before Suki-sensei could start an arguement with the mysterious girl, Ariadna walks into the front of her, facing her face.

"Suki, that girl is right. They have to learn how to fight on their own. But, why did you know so many things about Precure?"

"You both know nothing about this town or even the legend, in this age of yours. You might want to know what happened in the past 14 years."

"The legend... about The Legendary Warriors, Precure and The Final Battle?"

"Indeed. You will find the answer in a place with flowers and aroma, with memories of this town."

Suddenly that girl disappears, leaving petals of purple roses all around.

Key and I slowly pull ourselves up from the ground, clearing off the dust on our outfit and our body. Key suddenly hits the ground with fist, with mind filled with anger.

"Agh! Me so borin' 'f t'is thingy!"

"Calm down. We might be able to find the way-"

"The answer that you are finding is what you've learn, yet forgotten. It is the most important thing to be used, to releases its heart."

That girl suddenly comes out of nowhere again, and is standing on a roof. She stares at us with silence as we try to figure out what she just told us. Key pokes her cheeks with her fingers, again and again.

"Wait wait! Hm...punches? Eh...Oh, Me know! Candiey cane, right?"

Key starts to come up with random things as I suddenly realize, what we've just learn today. I stand up and say out loud with confident.

"It's our weapons! We always forgot about them!"

"Aw...Me didn't get a candiey cane for Christmas!"

"Key, we have to try those movements we've learn!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! New attack wid our new weapons."

"It is quite tough this time, we have to be more careful."

"Kay!"

Said Key as we start to run and separate to try our new movements that we've thought of during the lesson.

"With feelings within, Lovely Heart Bow!"

"With thoughts within, Lucky Star Blade!"

We quickly summon our weapons, and starting to run faster, dodging the monster's attack.

"Lemme get the first hit!

Precure Starlight Slash!"

Key extends the blade from her bracelet as she forcefully attacks the monster, I continue to run back to where we begin and extend my bow.

"Precure Heart Shot!"

I shoot the heart arrows to the monster like before, they hit it and explode. The monster starts to be weakened, as we realize that, we get back together to where we started.

"Le's finish itoff already! Me wanna eat more candiey!"

"Okay!"

I said as Key and I jump into the front of the monster, we hold each other's hands tightly, slowly extending our weapons and combine our powers.

\\\Precure Heart Purification! /

"Sokken..."

And that monster finally disappears, leaving a page of the Legendary Diary on the ground.

"Pure Heart Lock On!"

Suki-sensei and Ariadna start to walk to us, Suki-sensei smiles and put her thumbs up in front of us.

"Good job, Cure Lock and Cure Key! For a beginner, it is quite hard to fight those monsters without your seniors and teachers."

"Yay! yay! 'Zat was fun! Can we do it 'gain?"

Kaki says and de-transforms, she hops around, jumps into Suki-sensei and hugs her. I then do so and walk towards them.

"I-I don't think we will have to do it much more today..."

I say as I sigh quietly, Kaki stares at me with doubt.

"It looks like fun isn't it, Kaki-kun?"

Kaki nods her head to answer Suki-sensei, noticing a page of the Legendary Diary as she lifts her head up and down. She picks up and says out loud.

"Ooh! That slippery paper 'gain! Hmm...there's nothin' written on t' page."

"That's right, the first page that we gathered."

I pick up the first page that we gathered yesterday,but somehow the page seems empty like the page that we just got.

"No..not this one either..."

"Me don't understandin' 'zat thingy. What's about it, why we had t' gatherin' them?"

Kaki stares at the paper with silence and then she puts the paper onto my hands and walk to Suki-sensei.

"It seems like that purple hair girl knows about them, wasn't she?"

Said Ariadna as she slowly walks towards us with her one of her hands on her chin. Kaki jumps off Suki-sensei and hops to Ariadna with a smile on her face.

"'Zat's right! Ya're so smart, Ariari!"

"I think I've told you about nicknames..."

Ariadna says as she sighs, putting her hand over her face. Suki-sensei laughs and walks into those two while I also do, she slowly stretches her arms into the air and shakes them.

"Well, it's getting late now. So, see you two tomorrow."

"Bye bye! Me'll be waitin' f' ya cake- Oh, n' ya too!"

We wave our hands for Suki-sensei and Ariadna, as they walk their own way home. When they went off, Kasey comes out of the cafe and look at the surroundings with his angry face.

"So, you two made a mess again. Hmph."

"Kasey, is our mother okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. What are you two going to do now?"

Kaki hops and runs around as she slowly approaches Kasey, he looks at her somehow, awkwardly.

"Maybe we'll hav' t' cleanin' the town 'gain! Wee!"

"Kaki, it seems no fun at all."

"Aw, really? Then..."

Kaki Holds her sentence for a moment, turns around to Kasey and smiles at him.

"How 'bout ya help us likey yesterday?"

"Do it on YOUR own!"

"Aw, c'mon!"

Kaki runs into Kasey and tries to catch him, as he flies away. They start chasing each other around as I stare at the damage that the monster caused.

"Having trouble after fight aren't you, Cure Lock."

That mysterious girl once again appears behind me, she looks at me with shining purple colored eyes.

"It will be easier, if you wishes with your Magic Key."

As when she finished her sentence, she hold her hands over her chest and suddenly the surroundings are returning back to normal.

"Use it wisely, and it will be very useful."

Then she disappeared again, I stand still, speechless. Kaki suddenly jumps from the bottom into my face, catching my attention onto her.

"Woot! She disappears 'gain n' 'gain! How many times was it?"

Kaki says as she stops jumping and walk into me while her hands are holding Kasey tightly.

"Let go of me, you idiot!"

"Hay! Me not idiot!"

Kaki and Kasey once again start a fight, I can do nothing but to stare at them. I was going to cry, but I don't want Kasey to look at me as a coward. So I walk away from them for a little bit, trying to calm them down by distance.

"Ah...Kaki and Kasey...please don't argue each other, okay...?"

"What is happening? Are you alright my dear?"

Mother slowly walks out of the cafe and stands beside me, staring at Kaki, who is fighting with Kasey and is putting him in the air right now.

"Kaki, don't bully Kasey like that. Put him down."

"Oookay! I'll put him down!"

Kaki releases Kasey as mother told her to, she did so and makes an angry face. I walk in front of her, catching her attention, trying to explain things to her.

"Ah...mother, something just happened-"

"It'sa monster! It roars and hittin' the town!"

"Um...Kaki..."

"Isn't it right, yay?"

While Kaki and I stare at each other, standing speechless, I notices a white flower on the ground. I walk closer to take a good look.

"What is this flower?"

I said as mother gently picks it up and smells its scent, closing her eyes.

"Hm...a White chrysanthemum. It symbolizes the truth and loyal love. She must dropped it before she go."

"H-How did you know about 'her'?"

"Oh, i-it's nothing. Let's go inside."

She said as she walks in to the inside with Kasey. Kaki hops to me and pokes her cheeks with her fingers while smiling.

"Weird~!"

"Maybe we should rest, let's take a bath."

"Yeah yeah! Me first and you next, kay?"

"Oh, okay."

Then Kaki and I go inside the cafe. Kaki quickly take a bath and runs into our room, while I'm taking a bath. It is kind of weird that Kaki actually takes a bath before me, because we either take a bath together or sometimes she takes a bath after me, because she is lazy she said.

As I walk into the bathroom, slowly lie myself into the bathtub, looking at the water without any word.

"...I was wondering about that girl. She knows everything that we don't. I wonder who she really is..."

I slowly put my hair down, brush it for several times, thinking about that mysterious girl at the same time.

"Kasey and Kaki always fight with each other, I wonder why...? Also-"

Said I as I holding my hands over my chest. My heart is beating so fast that I could never imagine, I try to make it stop, but it doesn't seem to listen to me at all…

"Why...whenever Kasey is near me...Why my heart is trembling, beating so fast like this…"

I say as I sigh, slowly lie my body down into the water and remain only my face, blowing the water, making many bubbles in the tub.

"This is the first time for me to feel like this. Oh wait, but...what about next monday? What are we going to learn, and...what are we going to do to pass the lesson...?"

I slightly hug myself and close my eyes. Then I slowly pull myself up and reach out my hand to grab my towel, but I notice that I forgot to bring it with me. I move to a side of the tub and put my hands on it.

"Kaki! C-Could you bring my towel for me, please?"

I shout to Kaki that my voice echoes in the room, I can hear her footsteps as she is running around the house, stopped her movements and shout back to me.

"Kay kay! Me'll bringit for ya, sis."

She said, then runs away, somehow I can hear her laughing a little. I wait for her in the bathtub, inside the bathroom, I lie myself back into the tub and brush my hair for a little.

"I forgot to bring my towel in, oh my bad..."

While hugging myself blushing, suddenly someone opens the door and walks into the bathroom, I slowly turn around to where the door is.

"Oh Kaki, I'm so appreciated that you-"  
I thought it was Kaki at first, but when I turn around, it wasn't her. My heart suddenly races for unknown reason. A bright blue hair flowing upon the wind as the person quickly turns around, still facing the door as slowly is closing it and sighs.

"What of that idiot human girl! I'm not a servant who does everything for her and-"

His words obviously tell me who he is, Kasey, in his human form, stopped moving as he sees me in the bathtub. He stares at me as his face is starting to turns red, looking at me awkwardly and blocks his sight with the towel.

"W-What? Why did you-T-That idiot sister of yours asked me to bring you your towel! I-I didn't mean to look at you while you are taking a bath...!"

He put down my towel and quickly turns around, still blushing. I grab my towel, looking at him and smile.

"Thank you, Kasey. You are so kind."

When I finish my sentence, he turns around back to me. He touches his rabbit ear, while looking at me with his face turns all red.

"You're not angry at me at all?"

"Y-Yes. It is just an accident wasn't it? Kaki always asks people to do work, instead of herself. Oh, do you need something else?"

"N-No! I just have to bring you a towel and that's all!"

"Okay, you can go now."

I say and gently smile for him, making his face turns red even more. He quickly turns around and leave the bathroom.

After I have finished taking a bath, I walk into my room. I see Kaki all dressed up in her pyjama, sitting on the ground with Kylie and Kasey. Kasey stares into Kaki's eyes with anger as if he is going to, kill her? He forcefully hits the floor with both of his hands hardly in front of Kaki, I stop walking and stare at him.

"Hey, you tricked me to do your own work!"

"What~? Me not, really really!"

"Lair! Stop lying to me!"

"Hay! Me said me don't!"

Kaki and Kasey start to argue to each other again, I step up into the room and slowly walk to them.

"Please don't fight each other again, okay?"

As when I finished my sentence, Kasey turns around to me and blushes. He quickly gets up and walk away from the room. After he left, Kaki pokes me as if to catch my attention.

"Ooh, sis! Didcha got someone lookin' into ya bath?"

"Actually, no."

"But Me saw me partner entered th' bathroom. n'...his face's as red as a tomato, pfft! Hehehe."

Said Kaki as she laughs and hits the floor very hard, I slowly sit down on to the floor beside Kaki and stare at her.

"Kaki, please don't tease Kasey again, okay?"

"Aw...alrighty! Me won't tease him ah-gain! Butcha know what? Ya're gettin' tis' serious out of sudden, pfft!"

As if she is being sarcastic, but somehow her words really make my face burning red. I hide my face while she is still laughing at me.

"N-Now! Let's go to sleep. I-It's getting pretty dark."

"Kay kay! Goodie goodie night!"

Kaki says as she jumps onto her bed and starts sleeping, everyone go to their own places and sleep. Kasey and Kylie decided to sleep on the floor, although it is quite cold to sleep over there, but they told me that they're fine. It was because Kasey does not want to sleep with Kaki, not me either as if he hated me or something?, and Kylie told me that she will be able to sleep with Kasey beside her, so she chose the floor. Somehow I start thinking too much about next week. I close my eyes and try to sleep, but then my eyes are starting to open again. When they are opened, I saw Kylie, as she is leaning herself against the balcony, staring at the stars and nightfall. I slowly take off my bed and walk towards her.

"Kylie. You don't go to sleep yet?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. I just can't get used to sleep on a soft bed. But like it better."

"Are you thinking about something?"

"Can you remember that guy at the flower shop? I think I like him. He is very handsome and so charming~"

"Ah...yes. I think?"

"It's nothing really, forget that."

Kylie stares at the sky and smiles, but then her face turns sad. I get next to her and put my hands on the balcony.

"What's wrong? Why you are looking so sad?"

"I-I just...miss my home. I wonder how could I get back there."

"I'm sorry that I can't help you."

"No, you actually helped me. I wish to have a friend, who will always cares for me, whenever I need. That person is you."

"Really? I'm glad that I made you happy."

"What about you? Do you miss something or someone lately?"

"Ah-I...I missed my home too. It's very far away from here. I might be able to get back there soon."

"So do I! I wish our wishes to be true. And I-I feel sad when I think of my past-"

Said Kylie as she holds her breath for a moment and looks upon the sky.

"Kasey and I never be able to see our parents, since we were born."

"Fairies have parents?"

"I don't know, but in my world. Fairies can give birth to their fairy children, I've been reading books in the forest where Kasey and I was born, they told me that we were blessed to be like humans. That's why I love to be like you, like everyone in this world."

"That's great. Speaking of parents...I'd never seen my father before..."

"Really!? Why?"

"Actually, my mother told me that he went away, because he want to protect us. But-I don't understand...When did he do that or even why..."

I slowly put my hands on my chest and hold them tightly. Looking at my hands and starting to cry. Kylie puts her hand on my shoulder, and spread my tears with her other hand. I look up to her face, smiling at me so gently.

"Shh...stop crying. You still have me and everyone else. Your friends and teachers, your family...and your partner...I know that one day he will come back to you."

"Kylie...thank you..."

"It's time to go to bed, let's go."

"Okay."

Kylie and I, we hold our hands together tightly. Go to our own beds and start to sleep. I wonder what we will have to do next week, I hope that it won't be so hard. All we can do now is to relax and we will find out. Let's try our best!

* * *

Somewhere far away from where Maki and Kaki are, where the Darkness Kingdom lies. Dark Queen, sitting on her throne, staring in the reflection of her magic circle.

"Tch! Those little funky Precure! They're getting stronger."

Said with anger, she quickly closes the magic circle as she closes her eyes. A portal opens before her as her beloved daughter, Forte, slowly walks out and kneels in front of her.

"D-Dark Queen-sama! It was their fault for beaten me. Next time I will break them into pieces, and out plan will be succeed!"

"Quickly you defeat them, they will be no match for us. And soon...this world will be destroyed!"

Dark Queen quickly gets up and bursts out laughing, Forte grins and giggles evilly along with her. Although Forte already stopped, Dark Queen still laughs, the princess picks up one of the Legendary Diary pages and stares at it.

"What of the Legendary Diary? They be able to gathered two of them now. If we summon more monster that made up of your negativity, they will be able to gather more of them and fight us with their new power."

"They will never be able to use its full power until they discovered the Diary itself. Before that time, we still have to defeat them before they will know the truth."

The word 'truth' stucks in her daughter's head, she lifts up herself and throws the Diary page away, as it turns back into dark energy and back to Dark Queen.

"Truth? What truth you are holding?"

"It is non of your business, my child. I will make everything disappear, so I can be with my dear prince forever-"

And nothing will pull us apart again…

Somehow when Dark Queen says her last sentence, another voice said the sentence along with her. Forte tries to turn around to find the person who said the words along with her mother, but not one is found. Dark Queen does nothing but grins and sits back onto her throne

* * *

Back to where the twin Cures and their family are, while everyone is sleeping, somehow there still two that are standing over the balcony.

"Cross, I wish you will come back to us...I'm sorry that I can't do my duty so good enough. Please...Maki and Kaki need you...I...need you...Why...when you will come back to me again? I'm so lonely..."

"Mune. It's very dark now, go to bed."

"Oh, Yona...I don't know how long I could stand like this. Every thumping of my heart are so painful...I don't know how could I hold the truth from Maki and Kaki..."

"Don't worry, they will understand...I guess even she is sealed, she still be able to come back and send those annoying monsters to rock the town."

"...I'm so regret for what happened in the past. Everything happened because of me...I don't understand...Why I don't disappear from the world...! I can't stand of what will happening to the world..."

Said Mune as she slowly sits onto her knees and puts both of her hands on her head, as she starts crying quietly. Yona slowly sits down besides her sister and puts one of her hands onto her shoulder.

"Blaming yourself doesn't make you feel better, please Mune. Hold your feelings in check. Don't let them out."

As when her sister tries to comfort her, she stops crying and wipes all of her tears off. Slowly stands up with the help of her twin sister.

"Did you request Varda to tell Kylie and Kasey the truth...?"

"Yeah, he said that they will finally know. I know that what we do is the best for them, to find the truth."

"...Thank you, Yona. You're always helpful."

"I know that Cross-sama will come back to you. We just need some time to find him. Now, go back to sleep, okay sister?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Mune finishes her sentence quietly and slowly walks into her room with her sister, Yona, and goes to her own bed and sleep.

She stares at a picture frame of some boy with a girl standing besides him, she stares and slowly closes her eyes, but somehow she holds her hands tightly over her chest as if is hurting, deeply inside her heart.

Then the silence takes place, as no one is awaken, but one. The girl with purple hair and eyes, standing over the rooftop, still staring to where the cafe is. She silently stares at Maki, as her expressions changes, to a little bit sad, but she still shows no emotion.

"...Joumae Maiko...It was all because of you. Your birth has took my beloved one to death...If it wasn't because of your existence, the Final Battle would never rage. I have to...dismantle you, even though it is not right. I will avenge for her sake."

Said as she holds onto her chest tightly, she closes her eyes and looks down. Slowly a figure approaches, a man with purple hair and eyes, almost the same color as hers. He stands beside her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Shana, that is not right. Your mother didn't die because of Maki's birth. She die because she chose to-"

"Because she chose to be in the sacrifice!? It was all because of them...You could not understand me at all, Varda."

"I as your guardian, and your fairy partner, I shall not allow you do anything recklessly."

"What of you? Back at the flower shop, you tried to embrace the princess. Although that is not one of your duty?"

"I need her to proceed the next plan, for the truth to be revealed. That brother of hers is hard to be tricked, but as they have learn everything from the books in the forest, I am sure there is one solution to his stubborn attitude."

"She really got stuck in love with you, a man named Boshaku."

"That was just the appearance I use during my time in the flower shop and as long as our plan is not yet succeed, I have no choice, but to still stay as Boshaku."

As Varda finished his sentence, Shana walks ahead of him and slowly sits down on to the edge of the roof.

"I do wonder how did those twins became the new Precures who would save the world, they knew nothing about their duty. They are not even valid Cures."

"Then why don't you perform the inheritance ceremony for them? You are the only one who could do that, because you were the last to be-"

"No I am not. Not yet, and never will. I could not accept my fate as one of them. I cannot trust those Cures, it is because she is one of them."

"Then what would make you finally trust them?"

"...A test would suffice."

Shana says to Varda slowly and hugs onto her knees, buries her face in between her legs, sighs deeply but quietly. Varda smiles gently, walks beside her and sits aside.

"And when you will officially introduce yourself to them?"

"I have no reason to make them remember me."

"So the same as Cure Rose? Your beloved mother who is one memorable Cure, the greatest heroine of all?"

"...She has nothing to do with this"

"Everything is settled the way they are now, wasn't it because of her sacrifice?"

"...You are right"

"How about you go to sleep and leave the patrol to me?"

Varda said as he slowly gets up and opens his hand to Shana, she slowly reaches for his hand and stands up.

"You care about me the most as always...I cannot help but to do as you told me."

"Good night, Shana. Cure Rose II"

Said as he slowly kisses on her forehead, releases her hand and let her walk away alone. As her shadow is not visible anymore, he turns around and stares at Kylie, who is sleeping in her bed.

"For that I could not express my feelings to my beloved queen, I shall take care of her child instead. If I was grown enough back then, she would be mine and this little princess would be my daughter. Now for my plan, I will have my revenge."

Said he, as he slowly turns his glance, walks into the darkness and disappeared...

* * *

End of Episode 5...

Up next in Episode 6:

Kylie: Wah~ He's so dreamy~

Kaki: What? Who're ya talkin' 'bout?

Kylie: His shiny purple hair and those sharp eyes. So handsome!

Kaki: W-Well...Next episode!: It's About Love, Kylie's First Date!?

Kylie: W-What!? How did you know that I'm going to go on a date with Boshaku-sama!?

Kaki: It's jus' th' name 'f th' next episode or it'll happenin' f' real!?

Kylie: Kyaa-! Kaki-san. You won't tell Kasey would you!?

Kaki: It's 'bout fate, bye!

Kylie: Kaki-san-!


	6. Episode 6

Precure Academy: Cure Lock &amp; Cure Key Story

In the last episode...

'I need her to proceed the next plan, for the truth to be revealed. That brother of hers is hard to be tricked, but as they have learn everything from the books in the forest, I am sure there is one solution to his stubborn attitude.'

-What exactly is the "truth" everyone is talking about? The man who made Kylie falls for him seems to have a connection with the Mysterious Girl, or Shana. It seems they have a plan that directly relates to Maki and her friends! What is going to happen to them?-

* * *

Episode 6: It's About Love, Kylie's First Date!?

I quickly wake up as the small particles of the sunlight hits my face, getting off my bed and slowly open the curtain. The sky is so blue and clear that makes me feel delight, I then move over to the desk, noticing at the calendar says "Saturday". It is quite quick that it is finally weekend, I still have the thought that everything that happened during the past days were just another dreams from my memory. Once again, sitting onto my bed, I look down, holding my Magic Key in my hand, sometimes I remembered the words that the purple-haired girl told me whenever I look at it.

'Beware of what you have or what you have lost...Cure Lock-'

'Just call me 'a rose within darkness'

'Mother! No-Please don't die!'

-?!

Suddenly a voice from my memory comes up in my head, a small voice-a girl's voice. It was not the purple-haired girl's voice, and I do not think I have met a person with this tone of voice, but I feel somehow so familiar with this voice.

'If you die, then who will-who will Shana be with-!?'

The voice continuously cries-screams as the voice quickly turns up, startled, I throw the Magic Key away and close my ears as if trying to make the voice go away. For a while, the voice finally stops, hesitantly picks up the Magic Key, it returns to the way it was before, I slowly, try to recall.  
A girl named Shana…? I think I ever heard this name before, but I cannot remember the face of the one with this name-and she was crying for her mother-because she...died? But...why is her voice in my head, although I have never met her…?

"Maki? You're awake, my dear?"

The soft, gentle voice calls me, drags me from my inner thoughts. I turn around around to find my mother, quickly comes into my room with a glass of water in her hands. I slowly get up from my bed, I can see anxiousty so obvious on her face, she slowly moves and sits beside me, putting her hand over my forehead.

"Eh? W-What is it, mother?"

"Oh, nothing. Kylie told me that you seems to have a fever."

Slowly lowers her hand as she lifts up the glass of water that she brought with her to me. I drink a bit of it and hold it in my hand, looking at her with questioning look, asking her.

"I did?"

"Well, yes. And Kaki seems to have a fever as well as you."

"She did also?"

I said, raising my voice as I surprised of the fact that Kaki had the same condition as me. It is quite a coincident that whenever I got sick or got hurt, she will always got the same thing, later heal and the problems will disappear at the very same time. Although she seems to be fine at first, but if I got any problems with my body, she will have the same exact problem. I cannot help but to wonder of the reason of why she always get everything the same as I am.

I look down for some time, then raise my head to find mother with her face full of anxiety. She gently touches my shoulder as she smiles towards me.

"Don't worry, as soon as you get up, she starts running around with full of energy like always."

Said as she giggles, pointing out towards the door as I can see Kaki running across the house laughing while chasing Kasey all over the house. But somehow his voice shows that he does not seem to be so fun with her, I smile at them as I find it funny. Feeling relieved, I quickly get up with the glass in my hand, start walking towards the door.

"Be careful not to get hit by her, or you'll drop the glass and Yona's going to be so mad at you."

"Eh? Oh, yes I will."

Said as I turn around to the door and walk through it, trying to look if Kaki is running this way so I won't have a chance to got hit by her. I quickly walk down stairs as fast as I can.

'I'm sorry that I put you at risk like this.

If I just…'

...disappear…

Suddenly I can hear my mother's voice in my head, although she did not say any word. I turn around back to her, see her standing against the balcony facing the outside as she sighs. The Magic Key was shining when I heard her thoughts in my head, now the light slowly fades away. Instead of walking to her and ask what is on her mind, I walk out of the room and head down stairs.

"Hey ya sis!"

"K-Kyaa-!"

I startled as Kaki suddenly comes behind me and say her words out loud, I almost drop the glass, thankfully I was holding it tightly in both of my hands.

"Ohh! Me sorrwy! Me juz' scared ya."

"I-I heard you had a fever, are you feeling better right now?"

"Yup! All powerfulli' Kaki's BACK! Weez~!"

Said as she continues to run and head upstairs again, I can not help but giggle at her.

I continue to walk towards the counter, suddenly I can feel my foot stepping on something. I lower myself and look, it is an envelope, I do not think it was here earlier, or maybe someone dropped it. I slowly pick it up and flip around to look for the names, "Dear my Princess, from your Prince; M.B." is what written on the envelope, these are not really names at all...

'My name is Murasaki Boshaku. It's nice to meet you, Princess.'

But suddenly I recall, someone from my memory called somebody as a Princess. That was the quote from yesterday, that is right! It was the flower shop guy who called Kylie with the term "Princess", so this letter should be his letter for Kylie, or is it actually…

...A Love Letter?!

I spoke loudly in my mind as if I am really talking, everything does make sense since the initials at the end is "M.B."; which stands for "Murasaki Boshaku", but...that is kind of strange because we just met him yesterday, and now he is confessing Kylie…?

"Hey, Maki-chan! What are you doing-"

A soft, energetic voice spoken to me as I am dragged from my mind to the real word, I turn around to find Kylie in her fairy form, she flies above my head while staring at the envelope I am holding. Quickly her expression changes as she lets her mouth wide open.

"W-WHAT?! MAKI-CHAN! IS THAT-"

"Eh? I-I guess it is a Love Letter from someone-"

"Someone really got stuck in love with you and write you a confession? That's romantic! I can't believe you're that attractive, Maki-chan!"

"Wh-Wait! It-It is not-"

"Maki-chan, you just got advance before me. I'm so happy!"

"K-Kylie-"

"I'm so envious of you, I tried so hard to get someone so in love with me-"

She continuously talking to herself, although I tried to tell her the truth, but I can not because she does not listen to me. I keep quiet for a while, then gather my courage and speak out loud.

"P-Please listen to me-!"

"Although I loved him so-Eh? What is it, Maki-chan?"

"I was going to tell you that this letter is not mine. It is actually for you."

I hand the envelope over to her and smile, Kylie hesitantly receive the envelope, speechless, staring and blinks her eyes for a couple times. Her eyes widen.

"IT WAS ACTUALLY MINE?!"

Startled as her face blushes red, she flips the envelope around to find the names, as she screams and giggles when she saw the names.

"Shush! You're screaming too loud."

My face follows the voice, I see Auntie Yona leaning against the wall while staring at us with a smile. Kylie continues to scream, quietly as she runs away upstairs to our room. As when she was gone, Auntie walks toward me and winks.

"Geez, little love bird. I'm so jealous of her. You better check her out, before she does something crazy."

"Oh, yes."

Said as I quickly walk away and head up stairs-

'Just like my first time with him. I couldn't resist screaming. But, mine wasn't that fancy like hers.

That was all because of…

...because of my-'

Again, I can hear Auntie's voice in my head. Despair, so much sadness in her voice, I can not help but turn around to her. I can see her holding her hand while staring at-a ring? A wedding ring?! So that means...she is already married with someone, but they are somehow separated…? But-Why did I hear all these voices in my head? How am I able to hear the others' thoughts?

I can not help but questioning myself, the perfect time when I saw the Magic Key shining, again? So it was the Magic Key's doing, but why? Is it trying to tell me something…?

"Maki? I thought you were going to head upstairs. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no nothing. I am sorry that I worried you."

Said as I bow to her and quickly walk upstairs, while still looking at Auntie's face, then turn around to go towards the room.

As when I open the door, I see Kylie sitting on my desk while hugging the envelope and stares toward the outside. I smile as I walk towards her and sit on the chair in front of the desk.

"Do you know who wrote this for you?"

"Nope!"

"Eh. I think it was from Boshaku-san back at the flower shop-"

"REALLY!? So he told you that?"

"Eh? Actually I figured that myself."

"So smart of you, Maki-chan! No wonder why you're my partner!"

"Eh...T-Thank you?"

"Now what to do, what to do?"

"Open it. Or it will never be a Love Letter if you do not."

"That's right!"

Said as she gently opens the envelope and pulls out the letter, opens it up and starts to read, somehow her expression does not seem to be amused to the messages.

"It's so short. I thought he would write more than this."

"Eh. Let me see..."

I come beside Kylie and take a good look at the letter, as I start to read it out-

'Dear my Princess

Today I would like to invite you to someplace I loved the most, I do love to have you see what I value most as much as you. Please come to the flower shop, and you should not bring any friends with you. Because it is our secret date.

I will be waiting.

From your Prince, Boshaku.'

As when I finished reading the letter, Kylie suddenly folds the letter and smiles with her eyes sparkling. She turns around to me and holds both of my index finger with her small paws.

"Maki-chan, my dream just come true!"

"Congratulations, Kylie."

"I-I need to make myself as beautiful as I can! And Boshaku-sama will-"

"Me not lettin' ya go!"

A sudden voice cuts through the romantic feeling as Kaki jumps out off her bed. She was hiding under her blanket the whole time when Kylie and I read the letter. Kaki quickly gets near me as she snatches the letter from Kylie's paws.

"'Zat guy ain't trustin'able! Me smellin' somethin' real fishy from 'im!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ya see 'zat message?"

Said as she point to a sentence, "-you should not bring any friends with you. Because it is our secret date.", that is also one of many things I was wondering about. I know that it is a date which her friends should not come along. But it is kind of strange, because we already know about that, even though he did not wrote that down. Or he really does not want us to get involve with their date…?

"What's about that? Or you're jealous, Kaki-san?"

"Hey, me never gonna be jealousy 'cause somebody gonna get a boyfiend. Listen, me feelin' somethin' real weird when we first metin' 'im"

"You're too worried, I'm gonna be fine-"

"If ya don't stop, me'll tell 'zat Grumpy Rabbi'!"

Kaki raises her voice high when she said the word "Grumpy Rabbi'", shocked, Kylie slowly lower herself and sits down in dismay. I turn around to her, gently pat her back, I can see her tear starts to fall from her eyes.

"No...Don't tell Kasey-I can't let him know...He-He's going to ruin my life!"

"Kylie-"

"I don't need him to watch over me...Just-Go ahead if you want to end my fantasy."

Says as she looks down, pouring her tears all over the desk. I can do nothing, but comfort her by stroking her head and her ears, I can feel that they are trembling. Kaki raises her head as she throws the letter onto the desk, quickly turns back to where the door is and turns the doorknob, staring at Kylie.

"Me didn't say me'll tell him rightaway. 'Kay...do whatev' ya want, me ain't gonna do anythin' if ya gotin trouble."

Freezes, Kylie stops crying as she raises her face to Kaki, who is turning her back towards us and walks away without closing the door. Kylie quickly wipes all her tears off while staring at Kaki as she leaves.

"Kaki-san-Okay! I'll get dressed up and meet up with Boshaku-sama."

Delighted, Kylie jumps down from the desk as she transforms into her human form at the same time, starts running towards the door, but suddenly stops.

"Eh? What is the matter, Kylie?"

"I...I don't have a pretty dress for my date!"

"E-Eh?"

"What am I going to do-"

"Yo!"

Suddenly. A strong, energetic voice calls out as I turn around, to find Auntie Yona walking into the room with something in her hand. Kylie's anxiety suddenly changes into doubt as she stares at her and what she carries, Auntie then hangs it up and shows to I and Kylie..

"Eh? Is that-"

"It's my dress. The first time when had a date with some guy I loved, I made this dress with all the materials I had. It might be a little old-fashioned, but I'm sure it's gonna fit you."

Said as she hands the dress over to Kylie with a big smile on her face, hesitantly receives from her hands, staring at it quietly.

"But-This is your dress, the one that you made for your date with the one you loved. I-I don't want to-"

"You're fine. I'm not gonna wear it again anyway. Ya know, my body's gotten bigger and it ain't fit me no more It's gonna be your dress from now on."

"Really? I mean REALLY?! Thank you! Thank you so much, Yona-san!"

Said as she jumps into Auntie and hugs her, delightly smiles towards her. Auntie tries to get her off her body and put her on the ground, brushes her hair a little.

"Hey, thank me later. Now let's get changed so quick!"

Auntie says as she rushes Kylie to her room, which is located in the other side, while I am sitting, waiting in this room.

Soon later, she comes back in with Kylie wearing the dress. It is decorated with beads and flowers in the shades of pink and purple. Kylie stares at herself in the mirror as she surprises.

"Is this...me?"

"Yup! I just added some beads and flowers to your dress, so you'll look more attractive. He's a flower guy after all isn't he?"

"H-How did you know that Boshaku-sama is a flower guy?"

"Are you kidding? We live in the same town, we know each other, of course!"

"Then...you know about this all along?"

"Not entirely, but yeah. Now, it's time to go and meet him! I guess you can go there by yourself, do ya?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you for everything, Yona-san."

"I said thank me later! C'mon, I'll find you a pair of shoes that would fit you!"

Said as she drags Kylie along with her again, downstairs, I quickly follow them and try to catch up, so I can help Auntie to choose a pair of shoes for Kylie. There are a lot of pretty shoes in Auntie's shoe cabinet, I find it interesting because Auntie has such of taste in fashion, I presume she was once a designer before, no wonder how she loves to make new clothes instead of buying them.

As soon as Kylie is all dressed up and ready to meet the guy she loved, she starts to walk there by herself, to the flower shop where they first met, waving her hand to me before she left. I can do nothing but hope that she will have such a great date with him. I wonder if I will ever have this kind of moment like her-

"Sis. SIS!"

"K-Kyaa-!"

Kaki suddenly comes up to me and broke my daydream with her very loud voice, as she holds onto my hand tightly and starts to move her body so quickly.

"Eh? W-What is it?"

"Le's go n' stalkin' Kirie!"

"W-Whatever you mean by that…?"

"Hey, me lettin' her go 'cause me wanna know what he's plannin' C'mon, b'fore it's too late!"

"W-Wait-!"

Not listening to me, she pulls my hand and rushes downstairs, then to the outside. I know that I cannot resist when it comes to her dragging me somewhere, so I let her to bring me with her to stalk Kylie on her way to her first date.

She quickly runs to the flower shop without any hesitation, until she spots Kylie walking ahead of us, she jumps into the brushes along with me. She makes a hole and stares at her from distance, I try to quickly get a hold of myself and get besides her.

"Kaki, we should not mess with Kylie's date!"

"Nah shoot that. Me tryin' t' prove 'zat guy's plan!"

"Eh? What plan?"

"Me sure 'zat guy's hidin' somethin' from us. Such evil guy!"

"Is that because he is a guy...?"

"Yep, n' me hav' other reason too! Those eyes, they're hidin' somethin' 'bout his real goal."

Said as she continues to observe Kylie who is walking to the flower shop, I try to make a small hole and stare at her. She is knocking the door as Boshaku-san walks out with a smile, he quickly grabs her hand and starts to run away with her.

"Gwah! He's runnin' away!"

Startled, Kaki quickly jumps off the brushes as she runs after them, without noticing her hand holding mine so tightly that I can not let go. I can not resist but to try to catch up and run along with her.

They finally start to slow down as they turn around to an ice cream shop, they entered the shop and order some ice creams as if to cool themselves down, sitting by the shop's glass wall. Kaki sneaks under the seats as she bends herself onto the wall, letting herself down as low as she could, I did like her also. She puts her ears really close to the wall as if to eavesdrop them.

"You look so beautiful today."

"I-Is that so…?"

"Do not be so scared, I am not going to hurt you."

"I'm so sorry."

"There is no need to apologize, I will always forgive you before you even know it."

"B-Boshaku-sama~"

They exchange their sweet words to each other as I feel so romantic along with them, but as I turn around to Kaki, I can see some sparks fly from her eyes reaching to him, so much of anger likely the flames are burning in her eyes.

"Damn, 'zat guy's horrible! He's trying to steal Kirie's heart!"

"Calm down, Kaki. Don't you see that they are in love with each other? And, no one is hurting after all."

"But me can't resistin' lookin' at them likie 'tis!"

I try to stop Kaki from going astray and keep her voice low, the perfect time when someone opens the door, walking outside and to our way. I raise my face up to find Suki-sensei, looking at us with such a doubtful face.

"Hi, Maki-chan, Kaki-kun. Doing something fun?"

"Suki-sensei! Aha...nothing actually-"

"Sukiki-chan! Kylie's gotten stuckin' in love wid 'zat guy!"

Said as she runs into Suki-sensei while pointing to where Kylie and Boshaku-san is, Sensei turns to the way she points and starts to think about something in her mind.

"Huh? That guy? I think I first saw him when I was here for the first time. I guess he lived here for a very long time."

"'Zat's not the point! Look lookat 'im! Me know he's gotten some plans for Kirie!"

"Plans? Who's this Kirie?"

"Kylie me mean! Breakin' through th' wall n' rescue her, Sukiki-chan!"

"Okay!"

Responded, Suki-sensei tugs her sleeves up and steps backwards for a really long distance, then runs toward the wall. Suddenly, she stops right before her fist hits the glass wall, and turns around to Kaki.

"Seriously? We're not playing the Knight in a shining armor right now. You're worried too much, Kaki-kun."

"Nah! But Sukiki-chan-!"

Suki-sensei sighs as she pats Kaki's head and walk away. Kaki only look at her quietly as she leaves, sighing as well as sitting herself against the wall and onto the floor. I can only sit down beside her to see her making such a sad face.

"So you're spying that guy, yes?"

Startled, I quickly get up and see Ariadna looks down to us then turns around to Boshaku-san.

"I know that he has been living in this town for a long time. But I think he has something on his mind, and maybe he has something to do with that girl in the dark."

"You thought so, Ariadna-sen-I-I mean! Ariadna..."

She nods to me as she crosses her arms. The same time when Kaki suddenly gets up and look at Ariadna with sparkling eyes as if her words delighted her.

"See 'zat? Me's right 'bout 'zat guy. We gotta save Kylie!"

Kaki quickly runs to the door, but is intervened by Ariadna. She quickly grabs Kaki's arm and throws her back at me, I could grab her body but her weight almost drags me onto the floor. Fortunately, I was able to balance myself.

"Aw! What's 'zat for?!"

"Don't you think it's dangerous to just go there so suddenly? He may hurt her if we do things so recklessly"

"Nah! But Ariari-!"

Ariadna shakes her head as she walks away, leaving Kaki staring at her so quietly. Kaki makes a usual "stupid face" by putting a lot of air in both of her cheeks towards Ariadna as if she is quite mad at at her. I gently hold her hand to calm her down, she turns around to find my comforting smile and somehow forgets all of her worries and smiles back to me.

"Kaki, please do not mad at Ariadna. She is right about Kylie is being at harm."

"'Kay sis', if ya sayin' so. But!"

"But?"

Kaki nods as she suddenly runs into a bush while dragging me into one as well, I find myself behind those leaves again. My sister puts a finger over her lips and let out a "shush" towards me while she is smiling.

"If Kylie's gonna be in trouble, we gonna need t' followin' 'em"

"So you are not giving it up…"

"Ooh! 'Zat! They're comin' outta here!"

Said Kaki, as the door opens and the couple comes out, walking towards another way opposite to where we are hiding. I could see Kylie smiling while clinging to him, the man smiles back, but somehow I could feel that there is something wrong with his smile. Or is something on his mind?

"They're goin' t' where? Nah! Gotta go a'ter 'em, le's go sis'!"

I could not resist to let out a single, quiet sigh as I try to choose whether to stay still or believe what Kaki thinks. I turn around just to find Kaki going ahead of me by moving fast in those bush. Startled, I try to keep up with her so she will not be causing any problem because I left her unattended.

We went after Kylie and Boshaku-san for a while and they only have been running through the town. Kaki and I have gotten very tired so we try to rest, but they just never stop moving around.

At last, they stop running when they reach the Town Centre. I stop to catch up my breath, the same time as when Kaki taps on my shoulder and point at the couple, who are sitting on a bench while holding each other's hands.

"I-Is it okay to hold my hand like this, Boshaku-sama?"

"What is it. Do you not like it?"

"O-Of course I like…it…"

Kylie blushes, as she put her other hand on her chest with her face facing other way and smile a little.  
I could feel that this is what she was looking for, "someone to love"… I cannot be feeling anything but glad that she finally find what she wants to have.

"Such a lovey-dovey~!"

"Ah-?!"

Shrieked, I jumped and fall onto my back as someone suddenly approach us while we are hiding in the bushes. I raise my head up to find Moe with Ryu behind her. I sit on my knees while looking at her, but still in the bush.

"Sorry, I scared you. Are you guys doing something fun?"

"Shushie, Momo-chan! We're stalkin' Kirie!"

"Kirie? You mean that girl over there with that guy?"

Moe said as she points at Kylie, who is giggling with the man she likes. I nodded to her with Kaki. Moe smiles as she turns herself back to us and sit down with her knees.

"Oh, I think she's cute. And pretty lucky to have a handsome boyfriend~"

"Nah! He ain't no boyfriend. He'sa badie guy! He's gonna kidnappin' her n' do somethin' bad!"

"Why are you talking like that? Do you know that guy, Kaki-chan?"

Kaki does not answer, and continues to stare at him with such a threatening glance. I can only sigh, slowly get up and walk to Moe and Ryu. Although Kaki got no one staying beside her, she continues spying on them and seems without noticing myself getting out of the area.

As I quietly move away from Kaki-

"STOP LURKING AROUND MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD!"

Suddenly a figure dashes through me and stands in front of Kaki's hideout. I turn around and suspects the boy to be Kasey, in his human form.

"K-Kasey?!"

Kylie startles, but could only stares at her brother quietly, while Kasey starts growling at the man beside her. Somehow he seems to be pleased to see Kasey doing like that...or was that just my imagination?

"Kylie! Come back here! It's dangerous to get close to those humans like him!"

"W-Why is it, Kasey? Stop being so close-minded!"

"Are willing to lose your life for him?! You've heard the legend! If a Fairy get together with a human, that Fairy will-!"

"NO! I don't want to listen to this anymore!"

Kylie said as she screams, holding onto her head tightly and starts crying. Boshaku-san comes closer to her and embrace her, making Kasey even angrier.

"Heh. It seems that you still remember that legend. Such a pathetic Prince you are-"

He grins towards Kasey and suddenly grabs Kylie by the shoulder, dragging her close to him and lock her with his strong arms as he laughs.

"Kylie!"

"-! Boshaku…sama-?!"

Kylie struggles, but his arms are too strong that she cannot break free. I startled as I quickly run to Kasey's side. Boshaku-san stops laughing and stare at us quietly, but still grins.

"So-It took a while for you all to notice."

"Whatcha gonna do wid me friend, ya beast?!"

Kaki suddenly jumps off the bushes and land beside Kasey, staring at Boshaku-san. The man suddenly lets out a chuckle, lower himself to place his head beside the captured Princess.

"What am I going to do with her? Oh Princess-How about we go for a dance? They will suffer as we dance the night together."

Said the dark-faced Prince as he moves into a portal that comes out of nowhere with such an evil grin. Although tightly kept in his arms, Kylie still screams and call out for help, making Kasey unable to rest easy and suddenly charges at the man before he is able to make it to the portal…

"Gah!"

…only to be kicked out and fell onto his back.

"Kasey! Are you alright?!"

I quickly run towards him and try to help him get up, but he slaps my hand and turn his face the other way around while getting himself up.

"The portal! It's going to disappear!"

From a far, Ryu shouts towards my way as he points at the portal where Boshaku-san went into. I startled and try to run for the portal, but Kaki suddenly rushes ahead of me and put both of her hands in it.

"Open up, ya freakin' door!"

Said Kaki as she pierces the portal apart with such an incredible force, making it opened just wide enough to let us in.

"Kasey, let us go!"

I quickly grab Kasey's hand and run for the portal along with Kaki who went a little bit ahead of us. Kasey suddenly shakes my hand off and run on his own without looking at me even just a bit…Not that I do care but he seems to still reject me all the time, maybe he will change his mind some time…?

"Maki-chan! The portal, it's-"

Suddenly I notice Moe from far behind, trying to catch up with us with Ryu along her side. But the portal somehow closes on them before they are able to get across.  
There are only myself, Kasey and Kaki left-who would be able to save Kylie from harm.

As we proceed further, I cannot see as anything clearly due to the pitch black environment. The air is thick, making it a little bit difficult to breathe.

"Well played, Warriors."

Suddenly a shadow comes up before us, it was him again. But then not just him, someone more familiar walks from behind of us. And in all of sudden, the Magic Key on my chest shines so brightly, Kaki's also does the same as mine.

"And you are nothing but fools…"

The someone behind us comes to our sight, it was that mysterious girl again! She stares into my eyes with so much hatred, such threatening. But instead of walking into me, she moves away to Kasey's side and stares at him for a little bit.

"So you are the next…I have been expecting you along with your sister."

"What do you want…Are you after our powers?"

"…Powers? Not in the slightest…"

The girl quietly moves back a little bit to Boshaku-san's side. They do not speak any words, keep on standing still for some moment. I move a little bit to Kaki's side and get closer to her.

"What are we going to do…?"

"Me dunno! Maybe we gotta transformin' n'-"

"No! They will know who we really are!"

"Aw…What we gonna do now?"

We are left speechless, unable to think of a way to save our friend. I could only stare blankly at those standing the opposite side of us…  
They only give such lifeless stares back at us.

"…What are you waiting for, Cure Lock? Do you not want your friend back…?"

Shrieked, I jump and gasp as I hear the girl calling me with the name "Cure Lock". Suddenly my body is trembling in fear, slowly turn around to see the girl's face covered in shadows.  
Boshaku-san steps a little bit forward and grins.

"It was totally obvious to us. We know you after all."

"H-How was that possible…?"

He does not respond. But instead he turns around to the girl. She nods and picks up a heart-shaped pin from her scarf and extends her arm toward us as if she is trying to show us something about the said pin. It shines a bright purple light and coincidentally the Magic Keys are responding to it.

'For_existence to_, what price_repaid for_sacrifice_?'

Suddenly I hear a voice, that girl's voice. I can hear her thoughts in my head, just like how I heard mother and Auntie's thoughts…

"It…was you…? Then…all of the voices in my head…"

"You have awaken, the new chosen one. You are here to clean up what was left of your ancestors' doing."

"My…ancestors…? What do you mean by that…?"

"…"

The girl keeps silent, but still she stares at me without a blink. I could only do the same as her and try to reach for Magic Key, but she spotted my hand moving and tighten her glare over me. I was scared so I quickly move my hand away from it.

"Did you think of fighting me by any chance? Either way, you won't get away from us."

She keeps on staring at us the same way as before. I was frightened, I do not know what should I do anymore. I thought this girl was meant to help us when we are in trouble.  
So now she is actually our enemy…

The girl quickly hold up her pin from earlier and extends her arm as far as she could, and some kind of energy gathers over it and turns into a huge purple energy ball, it looks really powerful…!

"Ah-?!"

I startled, and try to cover myself up as if trying to get myself out of harm…Although I know I will still get hit by it.

"Sis'!"  
"Maki!"

Kaki and Kasey suddenly yell out my name and come in front of me. Kaki holds onto me tightly while Kasey gets a little ahead of her and extends a magic shield to cover ourselves.

"You have nowhere to hide, Joume Maki. You and your friends cannot protect yourself from your fate!"

.

.

To be continued…

* * *

End of Episode 6...

Shana: They will not be forgiven…They cannot conceal their sins they've committed.

Boshaku: Now it's time for them to learn the truth truth-the real truth.

Shana: Episode 7: Another Thing to Be Known, The True Role of The Mysterious Girl.

Their destinies have lead them to the new beginning. Will they become the same as those Cures…?


	7. Episode 7

"Ah-?!"

I startled, and try to cover myself up as if trying to get myself out of harm…Although I know I will still get hit by it.

"Sis'!"  
"Maki!"

Kaki and Kasey suddenly yell out my name and come in front of me. Kaki holds onto me tightly while Kasey gets a little ahead of her and extends a magic shield to cover ourselves.

"You have nowhere to hide, Joume Maki. You and your friends cannot protect yourself from your fate!"

.

.

* * *

Precure Academy: Cure Lock &amp; Cure Key Story

Episode 7: Another Thing to Be Known, The True Role of The Mysterious Girl.

I was scared. I could not even open my eyes and see what is going to happen. What is she thinking…? Why is she attacking us? Did not she always aid us when we are in pinch?

I could do nothing but wondering…

I do wonder what I am now.

…Did I disappear…?

"Let us welcome you, new legendary warriors. What you will become of our legend this time?"

Boshaku-san says to us with his soft voice. I could hear him chuckle a little. I was scared but that tone of voice somehow made me feel at ease for a little bit.  
I open my eyes to find the man smiling at us three, for some reason I find his smile real and not a fake one.

I look a little bit aside and find Kylie looking at us, she smiles a little.

"Kylie?!"

"Kasey!"

Both Kylie and Kasey run toward each other and hug themselves tightly. I can see that they almost cry when they touch each other's cheeks.

"Kylie, are you alright?"

"I was so scared! I couldn't do anything but wait for you guys to rescue me. Thank you-Thank you so much!"

"I'm glad you're okay…"

It was such a touching moment. I almost cry along with them while looking at the siblings reunite. Kaki suddenly comes behind my back and hold onto me gently, she giggles are she points at the fairies crying together.

"We are sorry that we had to do this. But for further understanding, will you care to listen?"

Boshaku-san comes a little forward, which makes Kylie and Kasey stop and slowly stand up. Kasey comes closer to him and grabs him by his shirt up in angst.

"…Why are you so sure that we will listen to your lies?!"

"What if I tell you that I know who you are?"

Kasey seems to be shocked a little bit. He stops his movements and slowly release his grip on Boshaku-san's shirt. The man chuckles a little.

"Speak, human."

"First. I am not a human. I am just like you."

"What?! Are you ly-"

"The truth was spoken, resident of the fallen Kingdom."

"…Fallen…Kingdom…?"

The man nods towards the wondered boy. He raises his hand and points at himself, with a small grin.

"I was nothing but a royal guard, of the former King and Queen. Maybe something called 'a cat' would explain my appearance."

Boshaku-san explains as he snaps his fingers, a sudden puff of smokes comes out of nowhere and scared everyone. As soon as the smoke disappeared, it reveals a feline with purple fur and sharp purple eyes sitting in front of the Mysterious Girl.

"Ah. You are that cat!"

I said with my finger pointing as I realized that he was actually the same cat from before, the one I saw when I first seen the purple girl.

"May we introduce ourselves. My name is, as known widely as Boshaku. But in reality, it was Varda. I am the partner of her-"

Said the speaking cat as he opens his paw towards the Mysterious Girl. Then he jumps up into the air and changes into his human form. while his hand stil staying in the air. The girl moves forward and put her hand on his, she does not say anything.

"She does not wish to speak, for I will speak for her. Her name is Murasaki Shoshana. She is to be known as Shana, or her title as…Cure Rose II"

"Cure Rose…II?! There was a Cure named Cure Rose?"

Varda nodded to me with a smile, but the girl-Shana keeps on standing still. She leaves Varda's hand and turn around facing the opposite side.

"Known to the world, Cure Rose has rested a peaceful sleep. Hence Shana's succession as the next Cure Rose as if to inherit her duty."

"She…died…? What happened?"

"…"

For some reason, he kept quiet and it seems that he has no intention of answering it. He shows such an anxious face and turn around to Shana.

"…Remember those trees that have spoken to you when you two were children? They are our citizens. They are waiting for all of you to release them from captive."

"Are telling us that-they were like us? So that's Why we could talk with them…"

Kasey kept his acting still while the other side did the same, he turns around to Kylie and stares at her for a little bit. And somehow he starts to stare at me a bit while longer.

"Correct, young Prince. You will have to work together with these girls in order to free them. Do it, and fulfill your parents' last wish-I predict that you will be asking why…They wished me not to say anything. You will find truth soon enough."

"…You seem to know our parents well."

"They are all good people, without them then shall I be in such a harsh life. May you two become like them…one day. If you want to learn more, you all know where to find us."

Somehow Varda bows a little bit towards Kasey's way and snaps his fingers. Suddenly the surroundings shine bright. It blinded my eyes, I could not see a thing.

As when the light fades away, I find myself and the others in front of the flower shop-obviously the place where we can find Shana and Varda.

"Maki-chan! Kaki-chan!"

I turn around to the voice to find Moe and Ryu running toward our way, she jumps into us and hugs both Kaki and I tightly.

"Maki, what happened? Are you hurt?"

"W-Well…long story. We just met that guy who kidnapped Kylie and it turns out that he just wanted to talk with us."

"What? He just wanted to talk? Jeez, that's a stupid idea."

"C-Can you let go of us just for second? I am kind of-need some…air-"

"Oh, oops! Sorry."

Moe finally let go of us and kind of step a little bit away from myself. I try to breathe a lot of air in and start trying to recall the whole story.

"Ah. At least his actions of capturing Kylie was just a pretend, or we will not be able to get her back to easily."

"'Zat guy wasa toughy guy! Me glad 'zat he wasn't our enemy. 'Zat Shanny girl too!"

Kaki crosses her arms as she gets closer to me. I nodded to her opinion as in agreement, and got my sight caught on my Magic Key out of nowhere.

"Moreover…the flower shop girl-no, Shana was a Cure like us too."

"That girl? So she was a Cure?"

"Yes, it seems that she knows a lot of things."

"Hm…Maybe it won't hurt if we ask them a little bit more? We might learn something useful."

Everyone nods to Moe in agreement. But then they stand still like a frozen statue. No one says anything a little while…

"Um…anyone have any idea where the person is?"

"It's th' floury shop, awkieward guy!"

"D-Did you mean the 'flower' shop? M-Moreover, my name is Ryu…"

"Oh. Righto! Ya name was Ryuwy, that's righty Awkieward Guy?"

Kaki giggles towards Ryu and jumps around while he sighs as he put his palm onto his face. I could not help but chuckle for a little bit.

"…Maki-chan. Do you mind if I go back to the Cafe?"

I turn around to the voice to find Kylie staring at me with Kasey holding her body close to him, she seems to be a little bit pale and tired. I presume it was because of the things she has been through.

"I'm just a little bit tired…You guys can go on without me. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Kylie gives me a weak smile, and closes her eyes for a little bit. Kasey stares at her for a little bit, he slowly holds her body up in his arms and sighs.

"…I'll bring her. Don't mind me."

He quietly moves away and walk his way back to the Cafe alone, I was going to go after them but I realized that I should get going with Kaki and the others. I slowly walk to the others while my face is still facing towards the two of them.

Then all of us turn around, there lies the said flower shop. We all step inside together inside, just to find the shop covered in darkness. I try to stick together with the others so we will not get separated again.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Moe questions the surroundings as she walks into the shop together with me. Suddenly the lamps light up, lighten up the room. As soon as I get my sight together, I can clearly see Shana sitting on the counter while Varda is standing beside her. It seems like they were expecting us to come here.

"You have come. How can we be of your service?"

The man asked, the perfect time when Kaki comes from behind and moves beside me. As soon as their eyes meet his, Kaki seems to be growling at him for a little. Moe comes a little bit ahead of her and turns her face to Varda's direction.

"I guess you two already know all of us, even though I've never met you before. Is that right?"

"You are a smart one, Cure Healthy."

"Oh wow, so I guessed it right. Are you a spy or something?"

"I presume you weren't here for a little chit chat. Something serious is more to come."

I quickly nod towards Varda and step a little bit forward.

"We wish to know what is going on."

"So you wish to know about the Legend. I should be telling you about what happened."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he walks to the bookshelf behind him and picks up an old book in his hands. Then he turns back to us and hold it to our sight. I could see that the cover of the book is written: The Legend of The Final Battle.

"This is the book that was written many years ago. It records everything that happened in the past. You may want to read it to yourself."

He hands me the book with both of his hands, I receive them hesitantly and open it up.

'There was once a peaceful town that was protected by three Legendary Cures. Cure Love, Cure Starry, and…Cure Rose…'

"Wait, there was a Cure named Cure Rose too? I thought Kaki-chan told me there was only two."

"But there was only two! Me rememberin' it!"

I only keep quiet and stare at both Moe and Kaki talking to each other in argument, the perfect time when I turned face to find Varda trying to say something, but he stops himself before doing so. As soon as both girl stop talking, I carry on reading the book again. I am caught surprised when I see some letters being blurred out, making it a little bit difficult to read.

'…But then, the world fell into darkness as the Dark Queen arrives. Those _ Cures tried to stop her but they _, in all of sudden, Cure Love found herself being targeted and she could not escape. Although near _, she protects the child _ _ from harm. _ could not stand of what will happen to both of them, so _ threw _self in between of the clash. _ find _self dying, and my daughter was there to see my _. I know that _ _ _ _ myself to the _. But _ want _ to live with _ daughter.

I entrusted Varda to finish this book for me and take care of Shana in my place if I _…'

I suddenly close the book in a loud bang and find myself shaking. I keep silent and slowly turn around to Varda and Shana. Somehow I could see that Shana is almost overwhelmed with tears, but she tries to hide her face from my sight and wipes her tears.

"T-This…was not a story at all…"

"Indeed it is not. This was actually a story of the Legendary Cures in Cure Rose's perspective. The rest of the content was written by myself-according to her last words"

"That…was what happened to her…? Did she-sacrificed herself to save Cure Love?"

He does not respond, instead, he turns his head to Shana to find her tugging his shirt and bury her face onto it while crying quietly. Varda sighs, he put his arm over her and strokes her head gently with his other hand.

"I believe Shana wishes me to say nothing…You already know the answer…"

"I-I am sorry…"

"If you wish to know anything more, please stop by Yoruna-san and ask her instead. I don't think Shana and I will be able to go on."

"A-Auntie? She knows about all of this as well…?"

"Waste your time no more. I will send all of you there immediately."

Varda says with such a stressed voice, the perfect time when Kaki suddenly runs ahead of me and up to him.

"Whatcha meanin' immediaterie?"

"Suddenly the floor…!"

Moe suddenly shouts toward us and points down to the floor. I follow her finger to find the floor lighting up bright, so bright that it blinded us to seeing nothing. I could feel my body moving in all of sudden.

As soon as the light fades away, I open my eyes to find myself sitting on the floor looking upward, and what my sight first caught was Auntie looking down to us.

"Maki? Kaki? How didcha guys get in my room?"

Before I could say anything, I suddenly notice something in my hand. I slowly open my hand to find a heart-shaped pin, it looks much like Shana's pin from before.

"That-pin!"

Auntie gasps as she put both her hands over her mouth. I was confused, but seeing her being so surprised makes me feel a little worried. Auntie suddenly comes to a little chuckle, her tears seems to…start to overflow. It might have been my imagination, but it seemed she was waiting to see this pin.

"So he finally decided to believe once more…"

Somehow I find her voice tone to be weird, it softened, it was not like before. She sounded like my mother, I do not really know why. It almost make me believe that she is not the Auntie I knew.

"What does this pin mean to you, Auntie?"

"You are welcomed to the test-to become the real Cures."

"S-So…You knew that we were the new Cures…all along."

"Yes. I'm sorry I lied. Varda told me not to do anything until he accepts all of you."

"What do you mean he accepted us?"

Auntie sighs for a little bit and picks up a notebook on her desk and turns to the last page. She uses her finger to find something in there for a while and she closes the notebook.

"Maki. Kaki. You two will have to go through a test to prove that you are worthy of being the Cures who would save our world. You have the Principal's permission to confirm their request, the next Cure Rose will test you as soon as you are ready."

"The Principal's permission? We have never seen her. And I do not think we have ever seen her…"

I try to recall the name of the Principal, but I could not. Suddenly Moe comes up in front of me and hits her hand with her fist.

"Oh, I remember! Her name was Gracielle. But I don't think I see her lately. Maybe something got her running?"

"That little Gracie? Nah, she probably slacks off and leave the school unattended. I really want to see what she would say if I come to meet her in perso-Nah! -Forget what I just said…"

Auntie sighs, put her hand over her forehead and chuckles a little. Then she comes a little bit closer to the bookshelf beside her and bring up a folder to us.

"In case if you're concerned about anyone, ask me and I'll tell you."

"Wow. I never knew you also do data collection."

"Well, it's one of my hobbies. Maybe we should start with Shana first?"

Said Auntie as she quickly turns the pages and give it to me. The page shows a complete profile of Shana with some of her pictures in it.

"Murasaki Shoshana, also known as Shana. Female. Born March 7th, age 20-"

"What?! 'Zat girl's a 20 year old? Me thought she was th' same as us!"

"Well…that is what it says."

Kaki seems to be really confused, I guess I can only leave her with that as I need to continues reading the content.

"-Her mother was Murasaki Bara, as known as Cure Rose. But she died due to loss of blood and critical condition from fatal injuries when she saves Cure Love from harm. So her daughter carry on her duty and keep the town in peace. Based on a hypothesis, Shana's miscolored eye may be the influence of-"

"Wh-Whoa! No, don't read that!"

Auntie quickly put both her hands over the letters I was reading, and turn the page to something else.

"I-It's kind of incomplete so-H-Here! How about some stuff over Shana's-partner!"

"Huh? Uh…Okay."

I cannot help but wonder, maybe she is trying to cover something up? Unknown to the reason, I continue to look over the pages again.

"Varda, also known as Murasaki Boshaku. He once said that his human name comes from 'Varda' (as if in Japanese pronunciation) combining with the word 'Koshaku' (which means Prince) to form 'Boshaku'. Although he has the same family name as Shana, he is not related to her in any way but as her Fairy partner. Male Cat-type Fairy. Born November 25th, age 25. Used to be a Royal Guard for the King and Queen of Sweet Memoir Kingdom-"  
"Okay. Time's up, kiddies!"

Auntie suddenly comes up to us and takes the folder from my hands, my sight just follows it there. She seems to be turning some pages and write something on one of the pages and then put it on her working table.

"I have a question, Miss."

My head follows the voice, I turn around and find Ryu raising his hand in the air while staring at Auntie. She turns around to him, stares at him for a little bit and smiles.

"Yes, Ryu-kun! FYI: I'm not a teacher so you don't have to raise your hand, 'kay?."

"Um…I don't think we know all the basic things about you. So…can you-"

"The name's Hoshikira Yoruna! D.O.B July 23! Everyone has a secret that they keep for themselves, so why not take it easy there folks!"

"…Maybe not that basic things. I just wanted to know who you really are. I know you're hiding something."

"You're sharp there boy! I got a hint for you: Time will tell."

"So, we have to wait until the truth reveals itself to us?"

Auntie nodded and put her thumb up towards Ryu. But then she suddenly sighs with such a sad face and looks downward. She comes closer to Ryu and rubs his head gently. Somehow I find her glance comforting, more like how a mother would glare over her child. Maybe it was just my imagination…

"Uh…Miss? Do you have something?"

"Agh. N-Nothing! Never mind…"

She quickly turns away from Ryu and-wipes her tears as it seems I have seen? Then she goes to her working table and starts to clean the stuff out.

"You kids gotta be careful. It's not easy to keep the town and everyone safe and sound anymore."

As soon as she carried all of her folders over to another desk and pile them up, she wipes off the dust and turns her face to us.

"-They're back, they're much more powerful than before. They might be planing to do something right now…"

* * *

"Aghh! It is soooo…boring!"

"What is it that you are whining about?"

The Dark castle on the other side of the world.

Forte rolls herself on a bunch of blankets back and forth. Dark Queen comes closer and sit next to her daughter as she pats on the Princess's head gently.

"I am just so bored. I wished you did not make that weakling turn into dusts like that."

"She is worthless, she's not strong enough to serve us. Aside of that, you can always find a new toy if you want to."

"If I am going to get a new toy, it would have been those new Cures in our sight. Such naughty creatures."

The Princess rolls herself to the other way and cover herself inside those blankets. Then she suddenly gets up with those blankets still wraping around her body.

"That is right! Why do not we go to that town and storm their school up? I want to send a lot of monsters and make them surrender to my greatness!"

"Forte, we can't capture all of them just yet."

"Eh?! What? That is too bad."

Forte sits down, while those blankets are still all over her and puts some air into her cheeks like a hamster. The Queen sighs and brushes her daughter's hair and grins.

"Maybe we can pay them a visit and see if they'll be happy to see us."

"Oh~ That is a brilliant idea, Dark Queen-sama! I am sure that your Prince agrees with you."

The Queen nods and grins, starts laughing in a loud, high pitch voice. Her daughter does also. Both of their laughs echo throughout the room, it wasn't long until they stop and disappear as if they are going somewhere else.

* * *

"Then…what are we going to do?"

Back to the town. Moe turns around to me and asks in such a doubtful face while everyone is walking out of Auntie's room.

"Well…I think we can only wait for now."

"I think so…"

Ryu comes from behind and says in a low voice, he puts his fist under his chin as if he is concerned about something. I could only stare at him for a while, and the look on his face somehow reminds me of Kasey. Speaking of him, that makes me think about Kylie and the other fairies. I quietly turn around to Moe and ask her.

"Hey, Moe. Where are Jacks and Marbles?"

"Oh, that's right! I think they were going to meet up with Kylie and Kasey. They're probably somewhere in your house."

"Then I guess it would be my room then."

Moe nodded to me, I quickly turn around to the door on the opposite side-which is Kaki and my room. I quietly open the door and see the fairies sitting on my bed, staring at Kylie who is still in her human form, she is sleeping and I think she seems to be better now. I walk into the room and the fairies turn around to me. I did not say anything and quietly walk towards them. I also notice that Kasey is still in his human form and he gives me such a blank stare before he turns around.

"Hey, Jacks. Is Kylie better now?"

"I guess so-Kenko. But I don't know what happened to her-Kenko."

"Well…things happened a lot today."

Everyone sits down and start explaining everything to Jacks and Marbles, it seems that Kasey did not say anything to them (since they seems to know nothing) and keep quiet until now. As soon we finished explaining everything to both of them, Jacks crosses his arms and sighs.

"So that what's happened-Kenko…"

"That guy is so horrible-Ai! How could he simply play with someone's feelings?!"

"M-Marbles-Kenko…?"

"He was Kylie's first love-Ai! How could he just be pretending all the time that he is interested in her-Ai! That's-That's just cruel-Ai!"

Marbles seems to be so angry for Kylie that Varda lied to her that he likes her. I stare at Marbles quietly as she starts crying, hugging her own brother beside her. I turn around a little bit to see Kylie's tears start coming all over her eyes and runs on her dry face, even though she is still in her sleep.

Quietly, Kasey wipes her tears and strokes her head.

"…Don't cry over this. Look-It was my fault. I am her brother-I should have taken care of her better."

Kasey says with a shaky voice, turns down as he speaks. Somehow I find it strange to see him like this. Kasey is always so fierce and he seems to be harsh at all times, but seeing him at this point of view-He is almost like another person. Someone I met when I was younger (but I do not remember any of this)…?  
Maybe acting all grumpy and protective were meant to protect his sister from harm?

…Speaking of that reminds me of Kaki, maybe she was doing the same thing as Kasey just to protect me…?  
I turn around to my sister and stare at her for quite a while and turn my glance back to Kasey, somehow I see him staring at me for a while then turn his face back to his sister. Moe comes a little bit closer to him and sit on the bed, beside Kylie with her eyes staring at him.

"It's not all your fault. She'll be fine, Kasey. After all, I think Kylie just learned a lifetime lesson."

Kasey does not say anything and nods to Moe a little.

"…At least we know what he was up to. Maybe he knows more than what we know. We have to work together…"

"I think you should rest, Kasey. It has been a long day, maybe a nap will-"

"I'm going out."

Kasey says before I could finish. He slowly stands up and walk toward the door, I presume that he wants to go somewhere alone. But…I really cannot help but still wonder. I always try to offer him a help, but he refuses it. I tried so hard to make him start believing in me, but…

Is he trying to avoid me…?

* * *

"Damn it…"

The boy in blue runs from the front doorstep with no intention of where he will be going. He keeps running without looking at anything and starts blaming himself.

"Damn it. Damn it! Why don't it just-stop?!"

He suddenly comes to a halt, as he becomes exhausted and has no will of running anymore. The only thing he finds as he raises his head was a big tree, he slowly let himself fall against it and leave himself sitting on the ground against the tree.  
The boy breathes heavily as he holds onto his chest tightly with his face red as roses, his eyes seems start to be filled with small droplets of faded tears.

"I won't let that legend relive again. I can't-"  
"Ah, such handsome boy. I guess you shall be my next on the list then."

"What?!"

Kasey turns around to find a shadow figure with some black mist around it. It looks like a body of a girl-looks a little bit younger than him. She stands there in front of him, laughing, grinning towards him.

"Oopsie! I woke the handsome boy up. You look more handsome when you are falling asleep. Maybe someday I will get to see that face of yours even closer."

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Oh, how come that I am so fond of you? I love you already. So, how about become my faithful servant? I will take a good care of you~"

"Hell no! Shut up and go away, you strange human!"

"Human? Well, we will see about that!"

The figure grins as she releases a powerful power sphere that seems to be filled with dark magic towards Kasey. He quickly extends a shield in front of him to protect himself from harm, but it quickly pushes him back. Seems not satisfied enough, the girl storms him with more of the power spheres. The boy fell down, still holding the shield trying to protect himself. It won't be any longer until the magic shield breaks, the boy could only keep his consciousness still and not get pushed away to the ground by the powerful dark force.

'How could it come to this?! Damn it!'

* * *

"Eh?!"

I suddenly startled and drop the cup in my hand to the ground, the contents spills all over the floor. Instead of picking it up, I am caught surprised by the fact that my heart is beating really fast, I could do nothing else but hold onto my chest tightly.

"Maki-chan? Is something the matter?"

"Moe…I-I do not know why, but-I have a bad feeling about Kasey…Where could he have gone?"

"Right. I think he have gone for too long. Let's go and get him!"

Moe gets up and drags me along with her. Before we ever reach the door, Kaki suddenly gets up and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Nah, Momo-chan stay here wid Ryuwy. Me gonna go wid sis'."

"Oh, Okay. Be careful then."

Kaki extends her other hand towards me and hold onto my hand while I let go of Moe's. I could not help but to stare at her as I walk away with Kaki.

We quickly run across the town in search of Kasey. I got a really bad feeling as soon as I wander away in the town without thinking.

Clank-!

"Gah!"

I heard something break as I see a figure being thrown away towards our way. I startled as I quickly run to where the sound started.

"Ah! Kasey?!"

We find Kasey, still in his human form, lying on the ground. I quickly get down and put his body close to me. He has cuts and wounds all over his body, he seems to be severely injured. I could not help but question. What happened to him? Why did he end up like this?!

"Oops! I played a little too hard on him~ I hope he will not end up dead."

I startled at a sudden voice behind us, it was a Dark figure resembles a girl overflowed with Dark energy. I could not see her face clearly but her grin at us as she laughs. Somehow I find it surprising, not that she is powerful, but-she and I seem to have something in common. Her height, her way of talking, most of them. Right now she seems to be staring directly at me.

"Why you…How could you be so much like me?! T-That does not matter. I came here in the name of Dark Queen-sama to deliver a message!"

"D-Dark Queen?!"

"Here is a letter from us to all of you pathetic Cures, I hope you will give us a warm welcome."

The girl throws a piece of paper towards us and disappears in a mist, leaving us with a silent environment. Kaki quietly gets closer to the paper and holds it up in her hand. She stares at it for a little bit and holds it up to my face.

'Be prepared. We will pay you a visit.'

That was what it says.

"They…They are going to come for us?!"

"Gotta go t' Auntie now, sis'!"

"But-What about Kas-"  
"Maki-chan!"

A sudden voice caught my attention, I turn around to find Moe and Ryu rushing towards us. As soon as they get to us, I can clearly see that Moe seems to be pretty much shocked as she sees Kasey's condition.

"Maki-chan?! What happened to Kasey?"

"Please-Please help him!"

I say as I turn my glance to Ryu, he nods to me and walk a little bit closer. He grabs Kasey and holds him onto his shoulder while I slowly get up. Moe walks to Ryu and hoists up Kasey's other shoulder.

"Huh. Kasey is really tall, but he doesn't seem to be as heavy as I thought. C'mon Ryu, let's get this guy back home."

Ryu nodded to Moe as they start walking to our house while Kaki and I only walk along with them, in silence. I could not say anything more, a lot of things has happened today. I just cannot do anything else…

For some reason, I can feel that there are tears over my eyes. I quickly wipe them away with my shirt and look at the stain they made. I am still unsure what happened, but maybe I will get used to being like this-after I know what is going on…?

* * *

"Agh! Mother-!"

"Now why are you so angry now, Forte?"

"Why was there a girl who looked like me?! Is she a doppelganger of myself?! Ugh!"

Forte starts whining and screams while stomping her feet continuously, yelling 'Why' countless of times. The Queen only sighs and sit quietly. She leaves her daughter to herself, until she calms down and eventually stops.  
Dark Queen gets up and hold onto her daughter's chin softly.

"There is nothing to be angry about, my child. Some people were born alike, it was nothing. You are still my child, the heir to the throne of Darkness Kingdom."

"Dark Queen-sama…"

"You are my flesh and blood, you were born to obey me. Let nothing distract you from my ambitions."

The Queen strokes Forte's cheek as her child brushes red. She starts to grin as well as her mother. Both of them look into each other's eyes and start to laugh in a synchronized laughter.

* * *

After we arrive at our Cafe and come inside, I could see Kylie, in a good condition sitting with the fairies in the dining room. She stares at me for a while before she notices something wrong with her brother, who is being held up in Ryu and Moe's arms.

"-! Kasey-?! W-What happened?"

"He seems to be hurt so badly-Kenko"

"I-I'll mend his wounds. Come upstairs!"

Kylie quickly get upstairs with Jacks and Marbles by her side, Moe and Ryu carefully go after them. I presume they would be in my bedroom again. Right now, I just hope that Kasey will be okay. I thinks as I sigh quietly.

"What happened?"

My face follow the voice, it was Auntie who just came down after everyone went upstairs but myself and Kaki. She seems to spot the paper in my hand as she extends her hand towards me as if she is asking me to give it to her. I give the paper to her, she quietly read the letter to herself and seems to be caught in a surprise.

"-This is the Diary's-? D-Dark Queen is-back?! But how could that-no it can't be…"

"Did you figure what are they going to do?"

"…Still not sure. I think we should be more careful from now on. They might be targeting something or someone."

"Then…what are we going to do…?"

"Be prepared. Tell everyone to be careful for them. Hopefully none of them will be injured…"

As soon as she finishes her sentence, she quickly turns around mumbling something with such a frown face and go upstairs, leaving both Kaki and I speechless.

"Hey sis', something's gonna happenin' righto?"

"I presume so."

"Me guessin' tellin' th' teachers would be a goodie idea."

"I…I hope that they will listen to us."

We will have to warn the teachers and the others. That is all we can do for now. But will it be enough…? That girl seems to be very powerful, comparing to us…we never stand a chance against her. If that girl is someone with the Dark Queen…for her to be this strong-how much power will her leader hold…?

* * *

End of Episode 7...

Up next in Episode 8:

Yona: Varda, it's been a while.

Varda: Yes, Yoruna-san.

Yona: So the time has come. The Dark Queen is back. But the students…the teachers…they're not ready yet.

Varda: Episode 8: Save The Academy. The Original Principal Returns to The Position.

What is there to do but for you to-

Yona: I'm not ready-! Either way, I won't be accepted anymore. Not in this…me.

Varda: No matter what you do, the history is going to repeat itself. It is your duty to keep the world in peace…

…Cure Starry…

There is no one else but you.


	8. Episode 8

Precure Academy: Cure Lock &amp; Cure Key Story

In the last episode...

'-They're back, they're much more powerful than before. They might be planing to do something right now…'

-It seem that Dark Queen and Princess Forte are planning for something to come! The Cures are in a really big trouble! Will someone be able to save the day?-

* * *

Episode 8: Save The Academy. The Original Principal Returns to The Position.

"So…some villains are going to be here?"

Said the weapon teacher as she holds up her chin with a doubtful face while sitting in a comfortable chair which I presume it was of the Principal's.

It is afternoon right now, I waited until the school is almost end and find a chance. And here I am in the Principal's office-alone (since Kaki is quite terrified of being in this kind of room). I do not think the Principal is really here. Maybe she is doing something? No clue.

I look directly in Suki-sensei's eyes, and they seems to be telling me that what I was talking about does not seem to be real. She straightened herself and slides the chair to come closer to me, putting both arms against the desk.

"I don't know what to say, but how did you know that someone is going to attack the town?

"Eh. Yesterday, a strange girl came up. S-She gave us a piece of paper and-"

"Are you sure that wasn't a prank? Some people are jackass sometimes."

"I am certain that it was not. S-She hurted Kasey, and she seems to have Dark powers too!"

"Hm. Let me think…Oh hey, Ariadna! What do you think?"

Suki-sensei turns her face towards the door and shout as it opens quietly. It was Ariadna who comes inside with her hands full of documents. She put them down onto the desk in a loud bang which scared both Suki-sensei and myself, she quietly sighs.

"I don't know about that. But we have a lot of work to finish today, Suki. Have you even started your report?"

"Ah! Now I know I forgot something."

Suki-sensei hits her fist onto her palm and gets up, she quickly goes to a drawer with a lot of documents that sits nearby and tries to find something in there. While she is doing that, Ariadna moves to the desk and sits in place of Suki-sensei, she starts turning the pages over and write on them. They just keep on doing that for a while, quietly. I do need to talk more about this serious problem, so I move a little bit closer to Ariadna, and it seems that caught me in her sight.

"Do you have something? It's not really common for a student like you to stand in front of the Principal's desk."

"Eh. Is the Principal here? I might need to talk to her about-"

"Not here."

"E-Eh? T-Then, when will she-"

"Don't know."

"Eh, then where can I find-"

"Honestly. I don't even know what she is doing right now, or when did she start slacking off. She just goes where she wants and never tells us. For. Even. Once."

She suddenly slams down the pen onto the desk and stands up, she seem to startled Suki-sensei as well since her sight seems to be caught on her friend. Ariadna quietly moves to another desk and starts arranging the scattered documents into a pile.

"Since Gracielle is still missing, we need to work twice as much. I just wish she knows how to work seriously."

"Meh, maybe she's not done with her suntanning?"

Said Suki-sensei as she giggles but then stops when she sees Ariadna's serious face. Both of them become silent and only stare at each other.

"…Alright, fine. I'm sorry, okay? I'm doing my work."

Suki-sensei turns around and return to work while Ariadna does not seem to care and carry on her paper sorting.  
It does not seem to go very well as both of them decided not to talk anymore, it seems that I failed to convince one of the teachers to believe about what is going to happen. I quietly leave the room with my head hanging low, I raise my head to find Kaki staring at me with an anxious face.

"Ya gotit sis?"

"It seems that they did not believe what I told them."

"What're we gonna do now?"

I did not respond and instead lower my shoulders with my face facing downward. Kaki sighs and start walking with her hand pulling my hand as my body follows her.

Both of us continue walking through the halls, my mind keeps on thinking of what is going to happen. If we do nothing, we will be defeated so easily by them. We might never have a chance against them, not with our strength at time. I keep on thinking without looking where we are walking to, Kaki seems to be staring at me the whole time.

Crash!

My body seems to bump into someone so hard as I fall onto the ground with the person, I raise my head to find a young woman with a long pale blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She seems to be staring at me with a weird expression for quite a while before she quickly changes to crawling position with her hands patting the ground as if she is trying to find something. She seems to be a little bit panic.

"I am sorry. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. I just lost my glasses. Where'd they go? Backmask, help me find my glasses."

As soon as she finishes her sentence, her bag seem to start shaking and something pops out. It was a black bunny with a cloak, she slowly comes down to the ground, I presume she is a fairy and this suggests that this person is also a Cure. Now that I am talking about that, she does not wear a uniform and I do not think I have seen her anywhere. Maybe she is a new teacher?

Now just looking at her fairy reminds me of Kylie, who is-obviously-taking care of her brother right now. She has not been outside since. I am still a little worried if Kasey will ever recover, but his sister's magic should make him feel better. I hope she was not trying too hard…

"Yako."

The fairy nods and starts helping her partner to find her glasses. I slowly get up and wipe the dust on my dress, standing while staring at both of them especially the fairy. I do wonder what "Yako" means. That was probably some kind of foreign language…I think?  
I just stand still and not doing anything because I was caught in a deep thought about that.

"Sessalg ruoy esol uoy did woh?"

"…They probably fell off my face when I bump into these girls."

"Luferac erom eb dluohs uoy."

She slowly nods to her fairy, and continues to find her glasses. I am still concerned about the fairy's words, I wonder how did she actually understand that. Aside of that…I may have been thinking this myself, but she looks pretty with just her green eyes, it might seem…off, if she wears a glasses over them. But how can she do that? She needs them, or she will not be able to see anything.  
After looking at her for a while, I decided to help her to find them. But it seems that I cannot find it anywhere, although I look at the ground, over and over again. I raise my head and turn to her.

"I am sorry, but I cannot find the glasses you were looki-"  
"Ooh! Lookie, sis! Me lookin' coolie'?"

My head quickly make a turn towards the voice that suddenly comes from behind. It was Kaki, and she seems to be pretty excited because of something. Now that I take a closer look at her face, I realize what have gotten her all excited. There was a pair of glasses over her eyes. Somehow they made her eyes look awfully small than usual, I think that looks really wrong.

I suddenly come to realize that those are the glasses we were looking for, and I seem to startled a little bit in the process as I quickly get up.

"K-Kaki?! W-Where did you find these glasses?"

"O,'tis? When me fell, it was on me lap! Its kinda blurry, me cant even see ya, sis."

"P-Please give it back, Kaki. Your vision may go worse if you continue to wear that."

"Wha?! Then ya can have it, Blurry Girl!"

Kaki quickly takes the glasses off and gets closer to the lady to put it on her face for her. As she gets the glasses over her beautiful emerald eyes, she quickly blinks as she moves it a little bit and straighten herself up.

"That's better."

"I am glad you find your glasses-eh…sen…sei…?"

"Oh, I just came here to become a Henshin Teacher. I'm Utada Eri. And you two are…?"

"I am Joume Maki and this is my twin sister, Kaki. We are sorry that we caused you trouble, Eri-sensei."

"Accident always happens. Don't worry about it."

I nodded to her in agreement and bow deeply for her before she walks away with her fairy. I realized that Sensei was heading the same way as us, so I walk along behind her. Kaki jumps into me and clings to me as she gives me a bright smile, I cannot help but smile back at her and walk just like that.

"Ire, yaw taht si eciffo s'lapicnirp eht tub."

Eri-sensei suddenly stops as soon as her fairy partner tells her something and points towards the back of us. The teacher slowly turns around blinking and then suddenly turns her face back and pulls her fairy in front of her.

"W-Why didn't you tell me earlier, Backmask?!"

"Oot ti tuoba dezilaer tsuj I, tluaf ym t'nsaw ti!"

"Then at least say it quietly!-Ah."

She suddenly jumps and slowly turns her face to look at Kaki and I, I was confused so I did not do anything but stare at her. Eri-sensei was staring at me for a little bit before she lets go of Backmask and walk through us to the other way behind us, quietly. My sight was caught on them, I just stand still and stare towards their way until they are completely gone.

I carry on walking with Kaki through the halls while Kaki just jumps and walks along with me while clinging onto my arm. It took a while for both of us walk our way back into the classroom, since the Principal's office is on the other side of the school. As soon as we open the door, the class went to noisy to silence. everyone in the class turns around and stop doing anything to stare at us.

That makes me feel a little awkward.

"Any luck with the teachers?"

Moe comes from behind the class and walks towards me. As soon as she reaches me, I stare at her for a while before I shake my head and sigh.

"No…They thought it was a joke."

"Hm…What if it was real after all? What are we going to do? Guys, any ideas?"

She turns around to the other classmates in question. They start to take some time to think but every one of them seems to have no idea as they just shook their heads towards her. That makes me feel less confident. No, I better think positive. There should be a way…or maybe we should-

"-at least try to observe and see if there is anything wrong."

"Good idea, Maki-chan! Everyone, stay sharp! We have be more careful just in case."

Everyone nods to Moe as they start turning their face towards each other to discuss something. The room returns to sound once again.  
I raise my head to look at the clock, the school is almost end already. I only sit on my chair and put myself against the window and quietly sigh. I just hope there will not be any loss, I do not want to see anyone hurt. But how can I protect them? Cure Lock and Cure Key might be strong but they are still lack of experience, still not strong enough.

I quietly stare towards the outside and wait on the bell to ring. The bell rang, people start talking even louder as they leave leading to increasing silence. I put my notebook and pencils in my backpack and put it on my back. I slowly leave as Kaki runs after me and catches up with a single jump.

Both of us walk, holding each other's hands as we slowly move towards our way home. I stare blankly at the surroundings and notice the flower shop on the side, it seems empty. I wonder where Shana and Varda could have gone? Maybe they have some business to attend to. I leave my thought over that and start focusing on walking faster to return home. I feel a little bit uneasy, maybe I should talk with someone. Was it because what is going to happen today? Or was it because I am worried about Kasey and his sister's condition? I still do not know.

"We are home. Eh…"

I open the door just to find the cafe covered in dark, I was a little bit surprised that there is no one here yet. Mother should have been inside all the time unless she has to do some shopping. Auntie might have gone somewhere that I do not know, she had never tell us for once or even to her own sister.

Kaki and I take off our shoes and put them in place as we quietly step up onto the stairs. I let my sister go ahead of me while I suddenly stop for no reason. I turn my face towards the dining table and notice a piece of paper under a burning candle, I carefully pick it up and flip it over to look if there is anything written on there. I was stuck in a surprise to see what was written on there. But before I would be able to make the word out, it suddenly disappears. It says something that seems to be in some kind of foreign language and one of the words I saw seems to start with an E. Not that I am concerned about what was written but maybe it was meant to tell us something.

I leave the paper back to its original place but before I would do that, my sight seems to be caught on the candle. It has flames no more, maybe my sudden acts caused it to disappear? I do not remember myself doing anything close to it, maybe it blew itself off?

I suddenly jump, shake my head rapidly as if to knock this serious theory from my mind and quickly go to the bathroom to wash my face before I go upstairs and to my room. Strange this has happened a lot lately, maybe it may leads to something? Or something even more mysterious?

I carefully put my hand on the doorknob, but before I would turn it, I heard a yelling voice from the other side. I put my ear close to the door and stay silent to listen what is going on inside.

"Damn you! Give it back!"

"Me wanna lookin' at it! Jus' second yo!"

I startled as when I realized it was Kasey and Kaki's voice, they seem to be running around as if one is chasing another. I thought it was Kaki who was chasing Kasey but their voices proved that it was not Kaki but Kasey. He seems to be pretty angry as he tries to chase after her because…she did something?

I feel worried that there might be a trouble between them so I quickly open the door…without even knowing that…

"Gah!"

…the door would hit Kasey in the face and bring him onto his back.

Oops…  
My reaction was pretty slow, I just startled at him as soon as I see him lying on the floor.

"K-Kasey?! Are…you alright?"

"Ugh, that hurts a lot. At least try to knock first, you idiot."

"I-I am so sorry! L-Let me help you."

I quickly get down to help him get up and wipe the dusts on his body off. He starts staring at me for a while and my sight seems to be resting upon him. I noticed myself being so close to his and find myself blushing red. But I just stand there and do nothing.  
After quite a while, Kasey suddenly startles as he pushes me away and turns around as if to hide his face from me. I almost fall but Kaki grabs me before my head would hit the door and hold me up right.

"G-Give it back, you stupid blue girl!"

Kasey shouted towards my way with his face still facing away from me. I blink my eyes for a little bit until my sight is caught on Kaki's hand, holding something shaped like a star. A…pendant? Possibly. Maybe what Kasey was saying was meant for Kaki to give this thing back to him.

"Kaki, give it back."

"Nah, sis. It looks goodie on me. Me want it!"

"But that is Kasey's pendant. You should not steal someone's stuff and make it your own."

"Aww…too bad. Me givin'it back then."

Kaki hangs her head low for a while before she raises her head up and throws the pendant how into the air towards Kasey's way. He catches it and seems to be staring at it for a while. He stays speechless for a while before he would turn around to us and starts staring at me. I jumped when I see him staring at me with some serious eyes, my body is shaking and start sweating.

"E-Eh…I-Is there something on my face…?"

"…Never mind…"

Kasey quickly turns around from me and sighs deeply. I only blink my eyes for several times while questioning why was not he saying anything to Kaki afterwards. He seems to stare blankly towards the window at the outside, I only stare at him for a while, quietly. I find the room awkwardly silenced, so I just stay quiet and take my backpack off my back to put it on my bed.

It took me a while to notice that Kylie is not in the room with her brother, no wonder why it is so quiet right now. I could not help but wonder where she could have gone. No-where could everyone have gone? It is really strange that some people turned out to be on business. But do not they usually stay at home or do something they always do?

My fear increased, I bear too much awareness. I am afraid that something may happen to these people.  
I know that they possessed much power, but it might be hard for them to fight alone.

I wonder what Dark Queen could be doing this time…?

* * *

Back to the academy.

Two teachers were finishing up their documents in the Principal's office.  
They sigh as they pull out a chair for themselves and sit down. Suki lets out a quiet chuckle as she turns her face towards her friend.

"Hey, we're done! Time to go home?"

"You can go ahead, Suki."

"Okay. I'll be waiting at the gate then."

Ariadna only nods to Suki. As soon as she sees that, she quickly gets up from the chair and leaves the room, leaving her friend sitting alone.

After Suki left for a while, Ariadna slowly gets up and puts the chairs away in their place. Before she would leave, she quietly stares at the Principal's desk and her sight is caught on a picture frame beside her. She picks it up and wipes the dusts off, revealing a group picture of the teachers and the Principal smiling happily while clinging to each other.

Ariadna stares at Gracielle's bright smile in silence.

"Gracielle, where could you be right now?"  
'Ooh~ That is so-sad~!'

"What-?!"

The teacher quickly turns her face towards the mysterious voice that suddenly cuts through the silence. She was surprised to find a shadow figure of a girl grinning towards her as she laughs in a high pitch. The figure suddenly rushes through the window and suddenly disappears into black mists. Ariadna quickly goes after the shadow and opens the window, jumping through it and starts chasing the girl covered in black.

"What…the-"

She was stuck in a shock as when she raises her face to find hundreds of monster shadows covering the entire school ground. They stares at her with their blazing red eyes and slowly step forward to her. Ariadna, in shock, slowly steps back as she finds herself shaking in fear-not that they scared her-it was the amount that scares her. They're surrounding the school, every pavements are covered in shadows and black mists.

"Oh~ No cake for me? What a shame."

The Dark girl jumps onto one of the monster's shoulder and sits with her legs crossed while grinning her white teeth towards the terrified Cure. She continues laughing in her usual high pitch as she commands her summons towards the Cure before her, Ariadna could only takes more step back until her back is against the wall.  
There's no escape…

"…The sun is setting."

A glance on the clear sky from a pair of tear colored eyes, saddened as they slowly blink.  
A tall figure with beautiful blue hair, tied into a long pigtail, wearing a cap on her head stands still. She stares at the sky as it turns orange, red-darker and darker. The light slowly fades out as the sun leaves the horizon and all is left was increasing darkness.

It wasn't just the sky getting darker. A massive corrupted energy starts to fill the thick air and makes the surroundings starting lose their colors.

'No matter what you do, the history is going to repeat itself-'

The woman holds up a heart-shaped golden pin with a unique design onto her chest while her face is facing downward. She tightens her grip on the pin as she sighs.

"…Cure Starry, huh…?"

She keeps her actions still as a strong gust blows everything. It blew her cap off her head and brings her hair high up in the air until the hair band fell off. The lady doesn't seem to care what was caused by that powerful gust. She only raises her face upwards and look towards the Dark sky.

…quae est  
'solitarius'…

* * *

"-?!"

I suddenly startled as I find myself shaking because of the air thickening. It should had been the weather that constantly changes but there seems to be something wrong.  
I walk towards the window to find the sky doomed in black with dark mists all around. Nothing can be seen clearly anymore. I open the window and suddenly struck by a massive gust of wind, I quickly fall onto my back.

"Sis!"

Kaki quickly comes closer to me and hold my body up. I try to quickly stand and touch my hurting back gently. It was not so painful but it still hurts a little bit. My sister quickly wipes the dusts off my clothes and holds up her thumb as if to say that it is all good now.

Suddenly a sound of the front door opening makes everyone startles, someone seems to be running in the house and quickly go upstairs. The sound stopped in front of our bedroom door for a while with a heavy panting.

Slam!

"Maki-chan! Kaki-san! We're in trouble!"

It was a tall, fair skinned young girl with long pink hair and eyes. I quickly realized it was Kylie. Her body is pretty much soaked in sweats and rather exhausted as she is panting heavily.

"What happened?"

"Kasey! Y-You're awake…! I…was in the town centre and on my way…back here. And-I-I saw some monsters attacking the school!"

"What?!"

Kasey quickly dashes away and runs downstairs, his sister startles before running after him. I was staring at them for a while until I realized I should be going after them too. Before I would even make a step forward, Kaki suddenly grabs my hand and Runs after them, dragging me with her.

As we approached the school, I was shocked to find the school covered in darkness and Dark clouds. The students of PreCure Academy are standing in front of the gate while some of them are trying to break in, but there seem to be an invisible chain preventing them from opening the gate at all. I see Suki-sensei, as Cure Blue Ash, trying to open the gate with her sword, but there seem to be a barrier that suddenly reflects her strike and makes her fall onto her back. I quickly run towards her and help her get up.

"Suki-sensei! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. But Ariadna's stuck in there, the monsters are trying to hurt her!"

"Ariadna is-?!"

I quickly turn my face towards the school and once again find myself feeling shocked to see a figure trying to fight those Dark monsters on the other side of the gate. I try to look a little bit closer to find Cure Black Rose trying to dodge the attacks but she is struck down by another monster behind her. A figure of a girl walks towards her and stares at her, laughing in a high pitch as she lowers herself to poke Black Rose's head.

The sound of students trying to break through the gate rises, they try to hit the gate even harder as they see Ariadna being tortured. The figure just ignores them and continues poking her.

"W-We need to do something…!"

'Use your Magic Key, Cure Lock!'

"E-Eh?"

A voice sounded in my head. I try to find who it was but there was no one beside me other than Kaki. I am sure it was not her because this voice sounds much older. It was probably someone I am not familiar with since I do not seem to recall who it was.

The Magic Key suddenly shines in a bright light just after I heard the voice. My sight is caught on it for a while until I hear some people being surprised about something. I turn my head towards them to find the gate shining as if it is responding to the key. Everyone stops hitting the gate and slowly turn their face to stare at me and at the light of the key.  
I do not what is to be done, but it seems to be calling for me.

I slowly walk towards the gate as the students move aside to let me through, I quietly stare at it for a while and place my hand on it. It suddenly shines even brighter and blinded everyone around it, including me. A "click" sounded as the gate slowly opens as the light dies down, the students quickly run into the school towards Black Rose's way but are stopped by a group of monsters. They quickly hold up their transformation items and transform into their Cure forms, fighting them with their weapons and magic.

"I'll help you guys! Kasey, let's go!"

"Right. Don't try too hard."

Kylie nods to her brother as they quickly run after the students and try to assist them from afar.

Kaki suddenly pokes my head and starts running with her hand holding mine, I suddenly startle when I see Cure Healthy trying to fight with a big monster with Stardust by her side, they are on their knees and are about to be crushed by the monster's fist. I was going to jump in and save them but I realized I was not transformed yet. Someone suddenly dashes in front of me and runs in front of Moe and Ryu when the monster thrusts its fist towards them.

I closed my eyes for a little bit and realized that the sound when it hits the ground was different. It should have been a "boom", but it was a "clank". I slowly open my eyes, and I could not believe who it was. A young man with blue hair and eyes, extending a shield to protect both of them with all of his might. Right now the only thing that prevent them from being crushed is the shield he has created with his magic.

"Huh? You're…K-Kasey? It's good that you're recovered!"

"Hgh…J-Just-m-move. Please…"

"Oops! That's right. C'mon Ryu!"

Healthy and Stardust quickly slip out of the clash and punch the monster on the face to get it out of Kasey's way. He quickly recovers his position and the shield he has been holding to has disappeared. Both Cures run to him as he starts lowering himself and pants because of exhaustion, Stardust gets closer to him and smiles.

"Thank you for saving us, Kasey. I thought you didn't like us humans."

"…I don't know why I did that. But…you two saved me before, all I do was to repay the debt."

"Then we're friends now, right?"

Stardust extends her hand towards Kasey when he raises his head up. He stares at her for a while and hesitantly grabs her hand as she nods to him with a smile before she pulls him up.  
Seeing them getting along makes me feel comforted, it is good that Kasey finally opens his heart to Moe and Ryu. Maybe they will become good friends in no time.

"Sis! We gotta go! "

Kaki suddenly tightens her grip on my hand as he gives me a serious face. I confidently nod to her as we both start running towards Ariadna.

\\\Precure, Unlock Form!/

A quick sequence of transformation begins and ends in an instant, as soon as our bodies touch the ground we continue to run, but now as Cure Lock and Cure Key. While running, I notice that the monsters are pretty much occupied with fighting the other Cures. It was only their leader that are waiting for us. I only concentrate on running towards Ariadna to save her, without even thinking how powerful that girl was.

Sokken!

"Wha-?!"

A monster suddenly jumps in out of nowhere and raises its claws towards us. I was too shocked to do anything so I just stood there like a frozen statue while my eyes are staring at the raging monster. Key once again gets in front of me and tries to protect me with her body. My eyes are shut, they always do, if a danger would ever comes. I know that doing only that would make me a coward. But what can I do to protect myself…?

"Watch out!"

A voice of someone familiar shouted towards us as I turn my face to see someone dashing and grabs Key and I to push us away to a side. We are left with some cuts and bruises but at least we were able to dodge from that deadly strike. I quickly turn my face to the person who saved us, she has hip-length orange hair with a headband on her head, those beautiful green eyes…they look similar to-

"-Eri…sensei?"

"Oh. So you noticed. Right now I'm not Eri, call me Cure Musical."

"Y-Yes, Cure Musical…"

Musical gets up and gets a firm grip my hand to pull me up. I quickly brush off the dusts on my dress and bow to her in respect. Than I get closer to Key to pull her up, she quickly jumps up and stays standing while smiling towards me.

"Ariadna-!"

My attention is suddenly caught on a shouting voice from afar behind me, it was Suki-sensei who dashes as fast as she can to get to Ariadna. But before she would even reach her friend, the monster with claws from before appears in front of her and blocks her way.

"Not. So. Fast~"

The Dark girl from before appears in front of the monster, floating in the air. I could figure nothing out of her but her smile and how she looks almost the same as I. She seems to be staring at me for a while as her grin reduces into a frown, as if is angry at me right now.

For some reason, I can feel a strange feeling inside my heart, it feels tinkling. My emotions somehow feel something else other than fear; hatred.  
I am sure that this was not my real feeling, but why was it even here? How can I be feeling two emotions at the same time…?

"All of you shall kneel before I, the Princess of Darkness. My greatness shall be remembered!"

"Greatness my ass! I won't let you hurt Ariadna or anyone!"

"Well, shall it be tested? You will not last a second. Heed my command, Sokkenna!"

Sokken-!

The monster suddenly thrusts its claw towards Blue Ash she could quickly parry it, but her cheek got cut in the process. It keeps on applying force against its opponent who does the same while her cheek is bleeding red, but she was able to shake it off and send it flying before it starts disappearing into the air. Blue Ash points her sword towards the girl while she is clapping her hands in amusement.

"Oh my! You are strong, warrior. I think I may have to give up~"

"Surrender. Our Cures have destroyed every last of your monsters. You can't possibly fight all of us alone."

"Oh, please do not hurt me~ I am just a little girl…a really bad girl~!"

The girl suddenly laughs in a high pitch as she grins towards us, Blue Ash tries to hit her with her sword but she suddenly disappears into black mist and reforms behind her. She raises herself even higher and summons a piece of paper with massive Dark energy in it, some sparks of Dark energy makes everybody feels numb as some of them collapsed to the floor, I managed to stay standing but it still tries to drag me down. The surroundings get even darker and densed, I cannot even see my own feet.

"Rise again to serve me, foolish beings. I shall give you my power…My hatred, own rage!"

The paper in her hand turns into a ball of Dark energy and drops onto the floor, it quickly forms a monster-an even bigger monster, it starts to divide into two and so on until there are about hundreds of them. Everyone is pretty much shocked as they stand still while their eyes are staring at the growing monster.

"Hahh-!"

Sensei quickly thrusts at a monster but she was sent flying when she hits the monster with her sword as if there was a barrier guarding it from harm.

"S-Suki-sensei!"

I quickly run to Suki-sensei with Key and Musical to check on her. She is lying on her back, pretty much bruised and her wound from before seems to be opened. She slowly gets up and tries to stand with an aid of her sword, but she almost fell down. Key was able to hold her up before her body hits the ground.  
Her sight is caught on her friend, Cure Black Rose, who is lying on the ground unconsciously. Her eyes quickly widen as she turns her face downward.

"D-Damn it…Ari-adna…"

Blue Ash's body starts shaking as she grinds her teeth in anger while looking down towards her friend. I do not know what I should do, I only stare at her in silence.

The monsters are now in their complete state as they start to move around and stare at us. The students are shocked to see their teachers being knocked down and they start to be terrified of those monster. I am scared too, and now I am only about a meter away from it. I know that I should run, but I can't leave the teachers here.

W-What should I do?! What can I do? I am powerless. I cannot do anything but to be feared.

Somebody-Please…save us…!

Boom!

Sokken-na?!

"Eh?"

Some lights are shot at a single monster as it screams of pain. The sky suddenly lights up, the Dark mists are completely gone in seconds. A bright light suddenly shines in front of us, it was so bright that it blinded me and everyone, probably the other side too. That light covers the increasing darkness leaking from the monster, I can no longer feel my body being numb anymore.

"Ah. Old times, old memories. Ready to get your ass kicked, little girl?"

I heard a familiar voice in front of me, I tried to figure who it was but the light was too bright that I cannot even open my eyes.  
Soon the light starts to fade for a little bit, allowing me to see the person. It was a woman with illuminated light blue hair, it seems to have reflections of the stars during night. She is extending her hands as far as she can as if she is trying to protect all of us by herself.

I turn my face back to Suki-sensei and Eri-sensei who seems to be surprised at the shining light and the source.

I was caught in a surprise when I see Ariadna slowly gets up and tries to face towards the person before us.

"W-Who are-you?"

Blue Ash quickly comes a little bit ahead on her own as she shouted towards the mysterious figure. Somehow my sister seems to be smiling at the person as she jumps up and down in front of me.

"It's been a while my Cure friends. Lend me your strength! We'll fight this monster together!"

Key quickly nods at the lady as she runs to hold my hand and Suki-sensei's hands. I was a little bit surprised, but seeing my sister's face full of confidence like this makes all of my fears go away. Musical and the others come behind us and hold each other's hands as they bravely stare at the monsters under the great light before them. Blue Ash slowly gets down and gently holds Black Rose's hand, her friend only stares at her and smiles weakly.

"Not so fast! I will crush all of you!"

The Dark girl suddenly raises her hand as she commands the monsters to attack us while we are defenseless, all of us startled but we try to keep our hands held so we will not be separated. Before a single monster would ever hit us, a powerful light dashed into it and make it disappear instantly. The monsters are stunned when they see their friend disappeared, but it was not so long until a wave of magic keeps them frozen in place as the latter light comes to rinse all of them to purity.

After half of the monsters are purified, a figure of a girl with a long purple hair tied in a pigtail appears before us. I immediately realize that it was the girl-no…I-I mean…the young lady at the flower shop, Murasaki Shoshana. Shana has a pair of light energy-like wings on her back as it changes into a form of a purple cat which I presume it was her partner, Varda. She keeps quiet and only stares at the person before us.

"Haha! You see that? My magic is awesome~!"

Another voice comes out shouting behind us, I slowly turn my face to find a Cure with blue hair, she wears a short purple sleeveless puffy dress. She wears a big purple bow on her head, most of her hair is covering the left side of her face. I might be imagining things, but I think she has pointy ears like fairies in a fairytale.

The purple Cure quickly runs towards Suki-sensei and put her hand over her forehead with a bright smile on her face.

"Battle Pixie is back~! Ready for action!"

"M-Miki?! W-Why are you here?"

"I was going to have a long trip to the Moon since it was my vacation break, but the Principal tells me that PCA needs my help so I came back~ But-Ah! Look at her! Don't just try to show off your powers like that!"

"The-Principal…? But that wasn't Gracielle…t-then…"

Suki-sensei and the others slowly turn their face towards the person who shines in the lights, standing in front of them while keeping the rest of the monsters engaged in something similar to a cage that comes out of nowhere as if they were summoned by that person.

"You got all the talk, Pixie. Let's just finish this!"

Pixie quickly nods as she joins her hand with a Cure near her. All of us concentrate our powers and send it to the brilliant figure before us, the light grows brighter and brighter as it makes the monsters start screaming and disappears into white dusts. Those dusts start gathering and form into a clean sheet of paper, it quickly floats towards me and into my hand, I hesitantly hold it with my both hands and only stare at it.

The monsters are all gone, leaving only the girl in black who seems to be staring at us with anger.

"Agh! My monsters! That is totally unsightly! I-I shall have my revenge, you stupid Precures! Retreat!"

The girl suddenly disappears from our sight, leaving only her fragrance of darkness behind.

The sky becomes clear again as we see the stars shining in the starry sky, all of us are amused to see them in such a beautiful sight. That was when I suddenly notice that cuts and bruises on my body are gone, but not only myself alone, the others seem to be fully recovered as well. Cure Black Rose, now is all cured, slowly stands with her friends by her side with her eyes still staring at the lady who saved the day. Pixie runs pass her and goes to that person's side and turns around to everyone with a bright smile.

"Ah, I guess you're concerned about who I am."

Said the figure puts her arms down and slowly turns her face towards us which makes me pretty much shocked as my eyes start to widen.

That familiar face…that familiar eyes and smile on her face.

There is no mistake…That person is…!

"The name's Hoshikira Yoruna! It's been quite a while, PreCure Academy."

* * *

-Next episode-

Episode 9: Key to The Kingdom, The True Identity of The Royal Successor


	9. Episode 9

"Ah, I guess you're concerned about who I am."

The figure slowly turns her face towards us which makes me pretty much shocked as my eyes start to widen.

That familiar face…that familiar eyes and smile on her face.

There is no mistake…That person is…!

"The name's Hoshikira Yoruna! It's been quite a while, PreCure Academy."

* * *

Precure Academy: Cure Lock &amp; Cure Key Story

Episode 9: Key to The Kingdom, The True Identity of The Royal Successor

"W-What do you mean by you are the Principal? Wasn't Gracielle…?"

"Righto. That little Gracie is the Principal of the school. But well…let's just say there is someone who founded PCA"

"So you're…?"

"Well, duh…I'm the one who founded this school-no. I should say that this school is a part of me."

Cure Blue Ash, now as Suki-sensei gives the person-my Auntie a suspicious stare. Both of them stare at each other while Auntie is staring at her with a smile full of confidence. They stare in each other's eyes for a while until Auntie lets out a sigh and slowly holds her hand up towards the school building, the hand is suddenly filled with light energy as they separates into balls of light-fusing with the collapsed buildings. Those rubbles lighted up and start to get together to restore the building. I think it pretty much starting to look like new.

"What? H-How could you-"

"First, Did you ever notice that the school repairs itself every 1.644 months, plus 28.5 days and 35.08365 hours? Second, like I said, this school is a part of me. And three-"

"Whoa, wait! Are you saying that you can use your powers-in your human form-to build this school on your own?"

"Ah…alright. I know that I shouldn't say anything about myself. But…I'm not a human."

"W-What?"

Suki-sensei jumps when she hears Auntie saying she is not a human, hearing that makes me feel shocked too. So she was not a human after all…? Does that mean I am-

"Before I'm gonna say anything more. I gotta tell you, Maki and Kaki. I'm not your Auntie."

"Wat?! Ya mean ya're not me coolie Auntie?"

"Well…yeah. Just so you know, I'm not your mom's twin sister, we're just lookalikes. And I'm older than her, I'm 38, she's 33 and August 25."

She says as she giggles and put her hands over her head while I find myself and my sister standing still, frozen like a statue. So she was not my mother's sister after all…as I have doubted in the first place. That explains a lot about why Auntie looks much older than my mother, but somehow she still looks a lot younger than her age. Moreover, the fact that Kaki and I never know our mother's birth date pretty much give us no clue about this.

"'Kay, now that I told you the stuff. I'm gonna tell you about what I really am."

Auntie keeps quiet for a little bit and seems to be concentrating on her powers as if to control it. The lights start to fade away, leaving only a dark-haired woman we used to know, staring at us with her bright blue eyes that seems to glow even brighter than before. Her hair stops floating and returns to its original form like a normal hair, right now she looks an ordinary human.

"I am the last of a mythical being, the Entity. I protect and restore what I see should be secured. My kind is more like a combination of human and fairy. Well…I should've been saying 'we' but it's true about me being the last. Sounds like a myth, right?"

"I see…but why weren't you coming to the Academy in the first place and tell us who you are? I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere in the town."

"In case you're concerned, Cure Black Rose. I used to be a Cure named Cure Starry, but I lost my powers protecting my friend and people I loved-"

"Hm…Cure Starry? Weren't you in the legend of this town?"

"Yep. That's me. Well, not anymore…Even though I lost my Cure powers, I still have my own magic. But I decided to just keep my appearance concealed, so Shana and Varda took my place to look over this town."

Said Auntie as she turns her face to the quiet purple girl beside her. Shana quickly bows at her as when she smiles at her. Both Shana and Varda turn their face towards the students, although Shana's face does not seem to be showing any emotions but her partner just smiles as if it was meant to be hers too. The purple cat jumps off his partner's head and lands on the ground, starin at those people in front of him.

"May I speak. I am Varda and she is Murasaki Shoshana, also to be known as Cure Rose II. It's an honor to teach all of you as a new Fairy Care teacher."

The students start to be pretty much surprised when they hear the purple cat fairy's talking. They turn their faces towards each other and start discussing about something. They are talking really loud, so I cannot make anything out of their conversation. I stood still in silence for a while until Suki-sensei walks through the crowd and makes some noise with her hands.

"Okay students, be quiet! Who made you two the new teac-"

"I did, Suki."

Auntie suddenly comes up in front of Shana and points at herself confidently. The everyone including the teacher seems to surprised as they stare at her quietly for a little bit.

"But to become a teacher, you need to-"

"I'm done with all of the paperwork for both of them, so no worries! I literally just put it on the desk in the office."

"Huh? W-When did you-?"

"Cut some slack, Sensei. The kids are tired and it's already late. Talk to ya later!"

Says as she smiles, Auntie slowly walks away from the teacher and waves her hand to them, the teachers only stare at her in confusion.

Both Shana and Varda quickly walk to her and just bow to her before they walk away and disappeared in the darkness. Auntie sighs as she walks towards the gate but then suddenly stop when she was going to walk pass Kylie and Kasey in their human form. She seems to be staring at the twin fairies for quite a while that they start to feel awkward, Kylie starts to hide her body behind her brother's body as if her stare is making her feel uncomfortable.

"W-What do you want? Stop staring at us, it's rude."

"…You are much like your father, kid."

"What?"

Kasey starts questioning Auntie as he stares at her doubtfully, trying to cover his sister behind him with his arm as if he thinks there is something wrong. Auntie sighs but then suddenly hits her hand with her fist and looks up as if she just realized about something.

"Oh wait…Today is your birthday, was it? Both of you."

"H-How did you…know that-?"

"Ah…long story. Let's just go to the forest behind the school, shall we?"

Auntie quickly turns around as soon as she finished her sentence and starts walking back to where she was and towards the back of the school building. Kasey and Kylie keep quiet for a while, staring at each other. They then slowly nod to each other and start walking after her.

Suki-sensei was staring at them for a while until Ariadna places her hand onto her shoulder and stares at her as she slowly blinks her eyes. Both of them turn around to get to gate and quickly leaves the school ground along with the students until there is no one left in the school but myself, Kaki and those three people going into the forest behind the school.

Out of most anxiety and worries, I could not help but to go after them with Kaki walking beside me. We to try quickly catch up with them as they walk towards the forest behind the school.

As soon as we reached within the forest, the group stopped walking and start to stand still with their glance over a big Dark tree. As soon as I see that, I quickly jump into the bushes with Kaki to hide so they will not spot us-

"You don't have to hide, girls. I know you two are here."

Uh-oh…I think they did spot us after all.

I slowly walk out of the bushes and stare towards Auntie who seems to be resting her knuckle on her hip as she stares back at me only with her face turning towards us.

"Eh…We are sorry that we-"

"Perfect timing! It's gonna be easier to explain the big deal. C'mere"

I thought I was just hearing things, but it seems that she really wants us to follow her-no, more like planning for us to follow them. I walk towards her a little bit and suddenly stop when she quickly turns around back to the tree as her hair lights up and some energy is shot out of her hands towards it. The tree quickly lighten up and becomes more lively, it looks more like a sacred tree or some kind of plant in a legend-out of my imagination.

Suddenly my Magic Key starts to shine with Kaki's, sending some kind of light energy towards the tree as something shaped like a door slowly appears on it. I decided not to do anything and just stand there to see what is going to happen.

The light on our keys slowly fade away as the rest of their energy seem to be fused with the door and disappeared. The door slowly opens to us in a shining warm light as Auntie walks into it, she disappeared.

Kylie and Kasey were staring at the door for a while without any word, the pink girl tightens her grip on her brother's hand as she stares at him into his eyes. He quickly nods as they start to walk towards the door and as well disappeared into that light inside the door.

I slowly turn my face to Kaki and stare at her as she gives me a confident nod and holds my hand tightly. Feeling her firm grip on my hand makes me feel more confident, I can feel my fears are now completely gone.  
Both of us walk with our hands held close and advance towards the door.

Our bodies are quickly covered in light, we seem to be carried by those light towards something more like a…I do not know-another dimension…? The light is really warm and gentle, it embraces me, makes me feel so tranquil. It is similar to the light Kaki and I had been using in our battles to purify the monsters, but this wave of light seems to be even stronger.

In a blink of an eye, I find myself on the top of a staircase made of almost invisible glasses which seems to be constructed using magic, I was caught in quite an amazement. I carefully step on them, one at a time with Kaki accompanying me from above by holding my hands tightly in case if I will ever fall.

We finally made it to the bottom, I quickly notice that the end of these stairs led us to a pure white room with simple designs, it seems to be giving me some pleasant feelings. I thought the bottom would actually be a hole or something that I might fall into and lose my own life. I am glad that it was not as what I thought in my mind.

I slowly walk towards the room with my sister until I see Auntie and the group from afar. We both quickly walk towards them to find the end of the room with some kind of real-life sized statues. It appears to be a pair of couple, holding hands. They are pretty tall, both of them wear a crown on their head-maybe they are royalties of some kingdom. Moreover…they seems to have bunny ears. Was that because they are also fairies like Kylie and Kasey? Or does that mean they are the rulers of the kingdom where the twin fairies are from?

I get even closer to Auntie but then my Magic Key suddenly shoots out some lights at her which startles me that I almost fall, her body lights up as she extends her arms as if it was her intention to absorb them.

"Heart Release!"

Auntie shouts out a phrase as two orbs of light separates from her body, they quickly float towards the way where the statues are and fuse with them. My sight was caught on those shining statues, they quickly light up as the lights start to cover them entirely. I turned my glaze a little bit to find Auntie collapses before my eyes, fortunately, she was able to balance herself before she falls onto the ground and tries to stand. I quickly get close to her to see what happened, she is fine and seems to be just a little bit exhausted, nothing harm.

The light behind us starts to shine even brighter and suddenly disappears as I turn my face towards it.  
I was stuck in a surprise when I see those statues gaining their colors, they turned to be more like faded lights. Moreover…they seem to be moving as if they-are alive again…?

They turn their face towards us as they walk towards us and smile, staring directly at my Auntie. They bow to her a little.

"It's been a long time. Thank you, Starry-san."

The woman with pink bunny ears gently smiles to Auntie, she slowly raises her head to see the smile and smiles back to her.

"Heh. Glad you're still in my heart. Cheryl. Ciel."

Both of them nod to her as they turn their face towards Kylie and Kasey who seem to be surprised when they see both of them move. Kylie steps a little bit forward and stares at them with her widened eyes while her one hand is holding onto her brother's.

"That-voice...I think I have heard it before..."

The pink bunny slowly lets go of her brother's hand and puts it over her chest, unable to take her glance away from those people in front of her.

"Welcome back, to Sweet Memoir Kingdom."

"Our lovely children…"

As soon as they finished their sentences, tears start running down on their faces as they extend their hands towards the twin fairies. Kylie quietly stares at them and starts to break down to tears as she runs towards them, leaving her brother to be stunned and just stares at them. Kylie tries to run towards them as fast as she can with bright smile and her arms wide open, but instead of her body colliding with them...she just passes through them as if they were just illusions.

The girl startles as she trips over and crashes into the ground, she slowly gets up and turns around to them with her hands trying to cover her wound she just got, starting to wonder what just happened.

"That's right…We forgot to tell you."

The woman who seems to look like a Queen turns around to walk towards Kylie and lowers herself. She puts her finger over Kylie's wound on her knee and seems to cast some magic on there, in an instant, it disappeared as if there was never a wound on there.

"That power. It…looks just like my…?"

"Of course it is. Your magic inherits my ability to turn back time. I am sure your brother possessed power of protection much like his father."

"Is…it true that both of you are our parents…? Then where were you throughout these years? W-Why didn't you-?!"

"We failed to protect you, Ciana. We had no choice but to leave you both."

Kylie's eyes quickly widen as she stares at her long-lost mother's eyes that continues to be filled with tears.

"Ciana…? Was that…my name-?"

"…Princess Ciana Clarice Cathy and Prince Chanon Camille…Children of us, King and Queen."

"T-Then…Kasey and I were…a Prince and a Princess…?"

The Queen nods as she extends her hands to touch on Kylie's cheeks and puts her forehead against her daughter's. The Princess quickly break to tears and cries as she tries to grab onto her mother's wrist, already knowing that she could not. She cries even more.

Although my sight seem to be resting upon those two, but for some time, I turn my face a little bit beside me to find Kasey, looking down towards the ground, shaking, grinding his teeth as if he is crying to himself quietly. I stare at him for a while and feel some kind of sudden pain in my chest, it was totally nothing, but it makes me feel a little bit concerned if it was not my body's problem. I only put my hand over my chest and close my eyes, quietly, counting my heartbeat. The rhythm seems to be faster than usual, I wonder why…?

Suddenly I notice something dripping onto my hand, running down from somewhere on my face which made me quickly open my eyes. I carefully raise my other hand to wipe it off gently with my fingers. And then I realized, it was actually my tears…falling off my eyes as I stare at the crying boy and the other two.

"Oh, Ciana…Just a month I've spent with both of you when you were born…I wished I could touch your cheeks and kiss on them. I just wished I could…"

"-Mother…! I-Is it true that you…you're-"

"I'm sorry my dear, but it's true. We're no longer a living. Our life has-"

"No! Please don't say it! Please just don't-!"

"Ciana…"

"…Kasey and I always believe that you're still waiting for us…but why…Why-?!"

The girl cries even more as she tries to wipe her overflowing tears countless of times. The Queen tries to wipe her daughter's tears, but realized she can no longer do that anymore. She could not do anything but to look down and covers her face with her hands while her body is shaking.

The King slowly walks towards both of them and lowers himself as he places his hand onto his wife's shoulder, startling her as she raises her head to find him smiling, but that smile seems to be hiding some sadness.

"Cheryl. The past is just a past, we cannot do anything about it. Even if you try to turn back time, it's still going to happen."

"…Ciel-"

He does not say anything more to her but instead, he turns his face to his daughter and comes to a smile, seemingly in satisfaction. She only stares at him as if she is a little bit surprised while trying to stop crying and wipes all of the tears.

"You've got your mother's eyes. Beautiful."

"And…I've-got your smile…"

"Hm, true enough. Maybe you will be able to maintain my charm."

The King chuckled playfully, as he grins towards the Queen, who stares at him doubtfully at first-but now with a chuckle and a smile.

"Now that our children are here, we can tell them of their true duty. Their life as the royalties of Sweet Memoir Kingdom."

The King extends his hand towards the Queen to hold her hand and slowly pulls her up to stand beside him, he gently wipes her tears with his large hand and strokes her beautiful hair while he is kissing onto her head. She sighs and stares at him with only one eye, smiling.

Kylie stares at them for a little bit before she dries her tears completely with her hands and slowly stands up with an aid of her brother who slowly walks towards her while doing the same as her, I also wipe my tears when I see them doing it.

Their sight seems to be resting upon what the couples are doing. Both of them turn around and stare directly into their children's eyes in silence as they get a little bit closer to them.

"Now that both of you turned fifteen, you will carry our duty as the rulers of our kingdom. Ciana, you are crowned the next Queen."

"W-What?! Me? But why not Chanon? Shouldn't it have been the Prince who-"

"The first born royal will always be the first to be crowned a ruler, despite the other being a Prince."

"B-But I don't want to be a Queen!"

"…Sadly you cannot deny your destiny."

"Then there should be a way to change it, right?!"

Kylie-I mean…Ciana-tries to convince her father to switch her place with Chanon but he refuses and only shakes his head. Seeing that she is unable to convince him, she turns around to her brother to find him shaking his head as he sighs as if he thinks that it is no use.

The rooms filled in silence for a while until the Queen claps her hands as she giggles, catching everyone's attention to see her delighted face.

"I know! If Chanon marries someone before you, then you don't have to become a Queen!"

"R-Really?! By that 'marriage' thing?"

The Queen quickly nods as she runs to Chanon and starts poking his cheeks and giggles. He startles at his mother as he tries to back off, but she just follows him around and will not let him go.

"So, Chanon. Do you have someone in your mind yet~?"

"W-What-the?!"

"Come on! You can tell me. The secret dies with~~oh, wait…I should rephrase that. Just. Tell me and I won't tell anyone~"

Chanon's face starts to burn red as he hides his glance from his mother and tries to break free, but she keeps on following him until he grows tired of running away. While staring at him, I noticed him staring at me for a few seconds and starts to be even more red before turning his face away. His mother seem to follow his glance as she turns face to me and stares for a little bit before she turns back to him with a chuckle.

"Oh, I see~"

The Queen then lets Chanon go and walks to Ciana, they seem to be discussing about something together quietly as they smile to each other. Chanon carefully walks behind them and runs to his father as he pants heavily.

"Y-Your wife is scary as shit!"

"Well, can't say she's not. She is your mother after all."

"N-No wonder why that idiot-"

"You better watch your word, boy. She will be mad at you…and you should have known how mad she could be."

I imagined his statement in my mind. If Kylie is mad, she is really hard to convince and she would try to makes the other person apologize to her no matter what-as I have seen a scene of her with Kaki.  
And-talking about her own mother…

No. It is definitely not a good idea.

"Alright! Family time's over! Let's get over our busy-ness."

Auntie suddenly comes from behind shouting and stands in the middle of those fairies. Everyone turns around to her and only stare at her with doubt.

"First of all. Welcome back, Princess Ciana and Prince Chanon. It's December 1st and your 15th birthday! Congrats~"

"Alright, Starry. How about our business first?"

"Yeah…I know, Ciel-be quiet. Now that we're here together…I gotta tell you stuff, Maki and Kaki."

I jumped when I see Auntie suddenly turns around with her finger pointing directly at Kaki and I, and seems to be specifically on me. I blinked my eyes several times and point at myself as I turn my face to my sister beside me.

"You are the chosen warrior of the Prince and Princess, so you have to help them restore their kingdom as the Secret Keepers."

"Eh? What do you mean by that, Auntie?"

"Hm…let's just say that those Magic Keys you're wearing are the only thing that will save the fairies…and probably our world."

I am pretty surprised at Auntie's words as I look down to my Magic Key held in my hands. I just cannot believe that Kaki and I possessed such a powerful item, I thought it only allows us to transform into a Precure but it seems to have some amazing uses that are yet to be discovered.  
So now we are the 'Secret Keepers'? I am wondering what duties we need to attend.

I think about this quietly in my mind as I hold onto the key tightly in my hands until someone walks up to me. I startled a little, but my action was a little delayed. I slowly turn my face upward and see the Queen staring at me with a gentle smile, I suddenly jump and find myself shaking because of how close she stands in front of me.

"Lock-chan, was it?"

"Eh-Y-Yes! Your majesty…"

"I believe that you and your sister will be able to save our kingdom. Please save our people and tell them that we will always care for them-even though we are not with them anymore, but I'm sure that's going to be fine."

The Queen carefully places her hand onto my shoulder and smiles even brighter, I might be able to see her hand touching my shoulder but I do not seem to feel her grip on my body at all. Even so, I think I can feel our minds touching each other in embrace, her voice whispering so close to my heart. This feeling seem to make me feel so peaceful…

Now that I mentioned something about her voice…I think I have heard her voice before…

'Use your Magic Key, Cure Lock!'

"You-were the one who tell me to use my Magic Key to unlock the gate…!"

"Yes, it was me. I can't believe you did hear me. Maybe we shared some kind of bond~ No wonder why Chanon~~huehue~"

The Queen extends her smile as she turns around the other way and giggles. I do not know why she did that so I just stare at her as she continues to laugh to herself. Then the King deeply sighs as he quickly walks from behind towards his wife and-h-hits her in the head with a big…folded fan?

"Aw! W-What was that for?!"

"For your disgraceful laugh. Do you need to learn about manners, no?"

"No thanks. And that does hurt a lot! Do you want more of that too?!"

"Well, if can get this thing from me."

The King raises the fan in his hand and grins towards his wife who seems to be pretty angry at him, both of them stare at each other with some sparks flying. The Queen quickly jumps towards the King and tries to steal his folded fan but he quickly moves away from her. They start chasing one another and run around like little kids while the others just stare at them. I turn my face a little bit aside to find Kaki laughing at them, and eventually notice that those two beside her-the Prince and the Princess seems to be pretty shocked when they see their parents like that.

I sigh quietly as I move a little bit backward to find myself bumping into my Auntie who stares at them with a smile as she raises her eyebrow.

"Geez, we're not kids anymore ya know! You guys never changed."

As soon as both of them hear that, they suddenly stop to look at Auntie as she chuckles, somehow they seem to be pretty much surprised at her that they stop doing what they were doing. The Queen walks closer to her with her husband and put their hands on each of Auntie's shoulders…they seem to be sad for some reason.

"Starry-san…I think you did…changed a lot. Did the past caused you to be like this…?"

"You used to be all polite and quiet…what happened?"

Both King and Queen stare at Auntie with their face full of anxiety while the other seems to try avoiding direct eye contract from them. Her eyebrows start to tie a bow as she looks down towards the ground without even looking at her friends.

"Nah, sweat it. I just want a change so I-"

"But this is not like you! Now you look a lot like Love-chan-not just her personality…but her appearance as well. Love-chan…She's-she's still alive…right? What about her ch-?"

"She's fine! She's…still alive…But-d-don't try to meet up with her. I want her to forget about everything that happened or…she's going to recall that bad memory again…"

"…I see. But still…Dark Queen is back now, is she? Is that why you woke us up…?"

Auntie quietly nods to the Queen as she looks down even more and starts to be shaking. She suddenly drops herself onto the floor, putting her hands onto her face. Her friends panic as they quickly lower themselves, staring at her while she seems to be crying to herself. Seeing that the brave woman whom I called Auntie starting to cry, it makes me feel so surprised. She always seems to be strong, but when she comes to meet her friends…she seems to change a lot in the opposite way. Maybe this is her actual personality…?

"Ciel…I just…don't know what to do. I-I tried to be strong-but without you guys, I-I just can't! I was just pretending…I'm still not strong enough…"

"…Do not worry, my friend. We are always with you. Whether I am still here or not, I will always be by your side."

The King says as he strokes Auntie's cheek while his other hand pats onto her head, he gives her a tender smile. She starts to be filled with even more tears, Auntie suddenly jumps into him and hugs him as she bursts to tears. I am pretty surprised that she was able to touch him while the others cannot even feel their touch on their skin.

The King seems to be a little surprised as he stares at his friend crying, hugging onto his body and does. other seem to let go. He only sighs.

"Come on, Starry. Now you're acting like the old you."

"I-I can't take this anymore…I'm-getting tired of everything…Why…Why didn't I die in your place? Why do you have to die?!"

"…Like I always say…even though you are able to predict future, you still cannot change what is already set."

"Then at least try not to protect me for once…! It…doesn't matter if I die…"

"It does matter. I can't bear living without you either. If I were to live, Starry, then we would never get to talk like this anymore. It's because of your magic that brought us back…not to life but at least as minds."

"But…I…I-"

"Believe in yourself. And you will always find true strength growing within you. We all believe that you will overcome your fear. Cure Starry."

The King gently brushes Auntie's hair as he hugs her tightly, he plants a kiss on her forehead and slowly gets up with his hands holding hers up along with him. Auntie seems to be staring at her hands holding onto the King's tightly and blushes for a while, she slowly releases his hands and quickly wipes her tears off. She turns around to us with a face full of determination.

"…Alright. Let's finish the talk, kids!"

* * *

At that Dark place…

"Ugh. It is unfair that the Cures help each other when battling me!"

"So you. …Failed?"

"No! Not yet! That was just a test to see how strong those weaklings are. They are quite weak but-that blue woman…!"

"Hm…blue woman, you say?"

The Dark Queen moves herself a little bit towards her daughter's way and puts her knuckle under her chin as if she is interested in what Forte is talking about. The Princess clears her throat as she bows towards the Queen.

"Yes, my evilest Dark Queen-sama! A woman with shining blue hair. She has some unusual powers that does not seem to belomg to the Cures' category and-"

"Cure Starry…that filthy Precure!"

Dark Queen suddenly hits the chair's arm with her fist really hard in anger as she grinds her teeth, her daughter jumps a little bit and starts to be a little panic.

"E-Eh…! Most certainly, yes! So, eh…What should we do about her?"

"…I'm sure she's going to collapse for some time. That much power she just used…it would be a good opportunity for us to take on them again."

"So, your orders?"

"Well…I would say that we should take a break for now…"

"…n-nothing else…? No incoming event at all…?"

The Queen gives the Princess a confusing stare while her daughter seems to be a little upset as she slowly lowers her head. Dark Queen then sighs as she stands from her throne and lowers herself to pick up Forte's hair to her eye level. The girl startles as her face starts turning red and stares at her mother's grin.

"Do you think I would forget? The day when my love child was created…that day when I destroyed everything those Cures loved."

"D-Dark Queen-sama~ I feel so honored to be born as your daughter. I shall serve under your greatness until the very last day~"

"You are such a bad girl, now be proud to serve me."

"I always do~ So…do I get to sit with the Prince on my birthday?"

"…Excuse me…?"

Dark Queen suddenly tighten her grip on Forte's hair as she starts pulling it towards herself forcefully. The Princess screams as she tries to make her mother let go but she just only let her away just a little bit.

"I-I was kidding, my Queen! A-Aw! Please do not pull my beautiful hair!"

"No jokes would make me laugh, consider this as a second chance for you. Listen. My Prince belongs to myself alone, and no one will lay a finger on him."

The Queen lets go of Forte's hair as she walks back to her throne and sits down. The Princess quickly brushes her hair and keep it tidy before turning her face towards her mother. Dark Queen turns her face towards the Dark Prince who is standing on his knees beside her feet, staring blankly onto the ground. She carefully places her hand onto his shoulder as she grins.

"Well, maybe you don't mind being with Forte for a day don't you? She's your dearest Princess after all."

The Prince doesn't respond and just continues to stare at where his eyes are resting upon. Even though he didn't say anything, the Queen grins as she turns her face towards her daughter with a laugh.

"Very well…I shall let you do as you desire, Forte. But of course, the day after…we are going to throw a bigger party with the Cures. Be sure to prepare some surprises for them."

"Ah~ I do glad to, Dark Queen-sama! I will make it an unforgettable one~!"

"Soon I will dismantle you, Cure Starry. You have imprisoned me long enough. You will now become powerless and nothing will stop me from getting my avenge on you. No one will save you this time!"

The Queen laughs satisfactorily with her daughter joining her afterwards with a higher pitch laughter.

Dark Queen comes to a grin as she looks at Forte as she leaves. Her hand still on her beloved Prince's shoulder, griping on tight with no release. The Princess walks away with her face grinning in such a creepy smile as she puts her hand over her chest with her face facing a little bit upward in pride…

"Your every wish is my command, mother. My heart and everything in this world…only belongs to my great Queen alone~!"

The Princess laughs as she leaves.

The Queen grins towards her daughter in satisfaction

without noticing that…

Even being in control of her…

…that dear Prince of hers is crying to himself quietly…

* * *

End of Episode 9...

Up next in Episode 10:

Ciana: Whew. A lot of things happened lately. I wonder if that means anything.

Chanon: It does mean something. We need to stay guard and beware of what's coming for us.

Ciana: Speaking of that…I think Yoruna-san doesn't seem to feel very well…I wonder if she's pushing herself too hard…? Is that because she wanted to protect us?

Chanon: Next episode: The Night Sky is My Power. The Day When The Fate Crosses.

Ciana: …Let's just hope that nothing bad will happened to her or anyone else anymore…


	10. Episode 10

Precure Academy: Cure Lock &amp; Cure Key Story

Episode 10: The Night Sky is My Power. The Day When The Fate Crosses.

"Yahoo~! Itsa New Year!"

My sister jumps as she throws some rainbows in the air at her friends, laughing and jumping around with them. They giggle at her as they join in with her.

Another month has passed and it is already a new year.

It is pretty surprising that the latter year ended so quickly, maybe it was because I was having a good time here. New environment, new school, new friends...  
And probably some more shocking things.

I am sitting on a chair in a countdown party which Auntie decided to host on the school grounds. Everything around the school is created in seconds by-of course-her magic, but except those baked sweets she brought. She said that foods are meant to be made by hand so she spent her time making it night and day.  
I deeply respect her cooking sense, and that makes me think that I should be working on my cooking skills even harder.

"Kaki-kun, look at that pile of cupcakes over there! It looks so delicious!"

I quickly turn my face towards the voice room find one of Kaki's friends, Sakura, pointing at a big pile of cupcakes as she smiles towards my sister. Kaki quickly runs from the crowd of students and jumps onto Sakura, clinging onto her.

"Cupiecakies? Me luv them~! Le's get'em!"

"But you just have that big cake over there. You're not having enough?"

Another girl walks from behind as she stares at my sister, raising her eyebrow. Kaki blinks at her for a little bit then lets out a bright smile towards the brown-haired girl.

"Me just luv them sooooo much! Why, Wingie? Can't me hav' more cakies?"

"I know that you like them, but you should know your limits."

"Hnyaa? Why? Me should stop eatin'?"

Wing quickly nods to Kaki and sighs quietly. They keep staring at each other quietly for a while, until my sister lets out a laugh and jumps towards her.

"Nah, me dontcare! Le's go get em', Saku-chan!"

"W-Wait, Kaki-kun!"

Kaki does not listen to Sakura and just drags her along while Wing gives her a face full of confusion-probably of how she does not have actual limits on eating everything. Kaki likes to eat a lot since she was very young and she does not seem to gain any weight from the great amount of food she has eaten. Many people might get confused by her behavior, but I have got used to it.

Kaki picks up a lot of cupcakes in her hands and starts eating them joyfully. She starts running around to find the other kinds of sweets while still holding some cupcakes in her arms.  
Then she accidentally stumbles her own feet and falls down, crashing onto the floor.

Her hands might be able to save those cupcakes from falling onto the ground but-one of them bounced higher-and eventually got placed onto Wing's face.

Oh no…

The cupcake slowly slides down and drops down to the floor while Wing raises her eyebrow and it seems that she is going to get angry at my sister. Kaki slowly gets up and stares at her for a while before widening her eyes with her mouth hanging, slowly gets closer to her friend while she just stood there.

"Awie, sorwwy Wingie! But whoa, lookat ya face! You lookin' yummy!"

My sister giggles as she uses her finger to scrape some of the cream on Wing's face and licks it as she smiles. But…I do not think that she is seeing it funny at all.

"Nya? Yo wanna cakie? Me got one for ya!"

Although she knows that her friend is getting angry at her for making a huge mess, Kaki just hands Wing a cupcake she has been holding onto and smiles brightly. Wing slowly receives it from her but she does not seem to be saying anything and gives her an emotionless stare.

After staring at each other for a while, Wing suddenly hits Kaki's face with the cupcake and giggles with her finger pointing at my sister's face covered in creams. Kaki got a little confused as she uses her finger to wipe some of the cream and sticks it in her mouth. She suddenly comes to a smile as she laughs.

"So ya wanna war?! Behold me power of sweetie creamie! Nya-hah!"

Kaki laughs evilly as she throws the cupcake in her hand into Wing's face, she quickly wipes the cream with her hand and runs into Kaki to put the cream in her hand onto her face. Both of them stares at each other as some sparks start flying, but then they come to a laugh as they point at each other's face.

"You guys…Don't fight each other, Okay?"

Sakura slowly walks in between the two and tries to calm them down, Kaki and Wing stare at each other's eyes and grin. They quietly move closer to Sakura and-hit her in the face with those creams on their face.

Sakura startles as she starts to be confused when she sees her friends laughing with some creams on their hands. She slowly comes to a smile and giggles along with them.

Looking at them from this point of view makes my heart feel warmer. I know that I am not there playing with them, but seeing Kaki enjoying her time with her friends makes me feel the same as her.

I stare at my sister as I chuckled to myself quietly, I carefully take a sip from a cup of hot chocolate. The weather is pretty cold, but the warmth from the clothes I wear, from this cup I am holding in my hands-it makes me feel a little bit warmer.

I turn my face a little bit to find a girl sitting alone across my table, she is staring at the sky for a little bit before she would turn her face towards Kaki and her friends. She is sitting alone much like myself, seeing that makes me feel a little bit sad.  
Maybe I should try to talk to her…I know I do not have such courage but it would not hurt trying.

I carefully put down the cup and get up from my chair to walk towards the girl, I quietly place my hand onto her shoulder which seems to startle her. The girl with dark hair tied in a purple ribbon quickly turns her face towards me and stares into my eyes with her blue eyes.

"Oh, Joume-san? Do you need something?"

"Eh? N-No. It's nothing. U-Um…Can I sit with you?"

"Uh, sure."

I smile to Koei as I slowly move a little bit to a side to sit down onto a chair facing the same way as Koei. Her glance seems to rest on those girl playing, laughing at each other so happily. That got me doubt…Koei is one of their friends. But why did she decide to stay here and just stare at them?

"Eh…Koei? Why do not you meet up with them and hang out?"

"I just don't like being around them too much. I don't like noise."

"Oh, so you do not like them being too loud?"

Koei nods to me as she lies her back onto the chair and sighs, pulling up her scarf as her breath forms a group of white mists. I watched those mists as I let out some as well, it seems to be even thicker than before.  
Maybe the temperature is going down?

Just as I thought of the weather getting cold, something fell onto my nose and makes me jump a little bit. I use my hand to touch and it seems to be a liquid like water, my eyes blinked as another fell onto one of the fingers. I quickly come to realize that it was not water, but a melted snow.

I slowly raise my head to find the snow falling lightly, the streetlights make them look beautiful at night, I am amazed by the beauty this kind of event makes.  
Moreover, it snowed the first day today. I thought there is not going to be any snow for this winter since it does not seem to be cold enough.

"A-Achoo!"

I suddenly sneeze and find myself trembling. I realized that it is getting colder as I find myself chilling, I only brought myself a coat and a pair of gloves for warmth so my neck is really cold right now. I try to tug the collar up but it is too short to cover my neck entirely.  
I should not have forgotten my scarf at home…

I gave up and keep on hugging myself, trying to shiver least as possible...

"E-Eh?"

I startled a little bit when Koei suddenly stands and moves closer towards me, she takes off her scarf and puts it around my neck. Then she quickly turns her face the other way around. I got really confused but thanks to her scarf, my neck is warming up a little bit. I quickly turn my face towards her way and touch the cloth gently while raising my eyebrow in question.

"Eh…is it really okay for me to have this?"

"You looked chiller than I am."

"But…what about you?"

"It's fine. My coat is warm enough."

"Oh, okay…T-Thank you so much, Koei."

I give her a warming smile as I hold the scarf even closer to myself. Koei gives me a nod and turns her face the other way before leaving with a slight smile on her face.

I was sitting alone for a while and I think it is making me feel lonely so I decided to leave the place and walk somewhere else in the school.

The other students are probably inside the school building with the teachers, I presume the fairies are resting inside the White Passage room since it is very warm there and they like to talk with the King and Queen.

I hope they are having a good time together…

* * *

Just as fast as I blink my eyes, the first week of January has ended.

After the tragedy hits the school and the real identity of Auntie and the fairies has been revealed, there seem to be no problem coming after like an aftershock when an earthquake strikes in.

Both Auntie and the teachers are getting along very well, it is good to hear that they are able to understand her.

After we got to meet the King and the Queen of Sweet Memoir Kingdom, we learned that their kingdom is locked away and their people are turned into trees and plants because of somebody's magic as if to protect them from being at harm.

Kylie seems to be pretty stressed when she learns that she has to become a Queen after turning 18 years old, unless Kasey would find his true love and get married before her. Speaking of that…I think it may be difficult to find someone who can pair up with him.

If there would have been one, that person must be the most generous person in the world-in every world.

I am walking around the school hallway with Kaki after a class with Eri-sensei, I think Kaki seems to enjoy studying with her as well as I am. I presume she would get along with her pretty well.

"Sis! Me thinkin' Eriri's pretty cool tho'! Duh…me wanna stylishy transformin'!"

Kaki shouts towards me and starts mumbling to herself, I only give her a smile and a chuckle because she makes a funny face towards me again.  
I know that our transformation is too quick and lacks detail, but on the other hand, it helps us to get ready for battle faster than the others.

…Speaking of transformation, that reminds me of our new Fairy teacher-or should I say "teachers"?  
Shana and Varda has been teaching for a while now and it seems that they are getting along with the other students very well. Despite…the fact that Varda is unpredictable and hard to read, he is a kind-hearted and friendly person. But talking about his mysterious character does makes me feel a little bit scared…

"Hey. Maki, Kaki!"

I heard a voice behind me so I quickly turn my face towards it and it turns out to be Suki-sensei. She slowly walks towards us and raises her hand, she gives us a smile.

"How was your Henshin class?"

"Eh. It was pretty good. Eri-sensei seems to make everything easier for us."

"That's cool. So…do you know what's wrong with Yoruna-san?"

"Eh? Is something wrong, Sensei?"

I questioned Suki-sensei but instead, she shakes her head and sighs for a little bit.

"It's not really anything. I just think she looks more pale than usual so I thought she might be working a little too late?"

"Eh…I am unknown to that. Auntie always works without telling anyone or even leave a note. That might be possible…"

"Probably. Speaking of the devil, here's the Principal."

Said Suki-sensei as she points her finger towards the person who is walking towards us from afar. It took me quite a while to recognize that the person was actually Auntie, she is carrying several books in her hands with a pen in her hair. Moreover…she does not seem to be wearing her favorite cap today, or did she lose it?

She stops in front of me and gives everyone a smile, but somehow I think she looks a little bit different from before. She does seems to be a little bit pale like what Suki-sensei told us.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?"

"Good. And you?"

"Well, I would say I'm fine but I'm pretty busy right now so."

Sensei nods to Auntie as she slowly walks away, trying to balance herself so the books will not fall from her arms. I walk a little bit closer to Suki-sensei while my sight is still caught on the Principal walking away and slowly disappeared from my sight.

"Hm…Maybe I was imagining things. She's just too busy."

"I cannot see why she will not be this busy. She is a Principal of a school after all."

"True enough. I need to get going now so, later!"

I nod to Suki-sensei as she gives me a big smile and walks towards the direction where Auntie went to. Kaki and I wave our hands at her until she disappears to the other side of the hallway.

I turn my face a little bit aside to find Kaki smiling and jumps around with full energy, I presume it was because of our meeting with her favorite teacher. I only chuckle at her quietly and just stare at her jumping like that.

"Oh sh-What the-?!"

Suddenly I hear a voice shouting from the other side of where Kaki and I are walking, a sound of a person rushing towards that side can also be heard from afar. I quickly turn my face towards the way and start running with Kaki without even thinking to question about what just happened.

I tried to run as fast as I can and suddenly come to a halt when I see Suki-sensei standing on her knees, trying to help someone who is lying on the floor unconsciously.

I get closer to her and get caught in a surprise when I realize that the person she is helping is…

"…A-Auntie Yona?!"

I quickly lower myself and take a good look at her. She really is my Auntie, I am sure I did not mistaken. Everything she was holding are scattered all over her untied hair, her head is resting on the cold floor while her eyes are still open, moving around nervously and seems to be staring blankly at us-

"Oi-Yoruna-san, can you hear me? Hey, say something!"

Auntie gives Suki-sensei a blank stare and only seem to turn her head towards the teacher's way. Now that I look even closer at her face, her beautiful blue eyes seem to lose their light-they seem to be darker and lifeless. She weakly raises her hand to Suki-sensei but it barely has any energy that it falls down so suddenly. Sensei startles as she quickly holds her arm with her hands before it would fall.

Auntie blinks her eyes slowly for a couple of times before they would suddenly widen and closes tightly…She becomes static, nothing on her moves anymore…

"Y-Yoru-na-san-?!"

Suki-sensei gasps as she quickly comes closer to her and carefully places her ear over Auntie's chest, she seems to be surprised at first but then sighs in relief when she still finds her breathing but her breath seems to be very weak.

We have no choice but to carry Auntie on Sensei's back and go to the nurse's office while Kaki volunteers to go to the head office and tell a teacher about the Principal's fall.

"Auntie…"

I quietly stare at Auntie as I carefully put a blanket over her. Both Suki-sensei and I stare into each other's eyes and find each of us being so anxious about her. But right now we can only wait and see if Kaki will be able to get any help at all.

"Me back! N' wid Shanny here too~!"

Kaki suddenly opens the door and comes in with a really loud voice, I give her a 'shush' and tell her to come in quietly. My sister comes in with Shana and Varda following her, they start to stare at Auntie as soon as they walk into the room.

"So you were not able to limit yourself again. What a shame."

Varda says as he jumps onto the blanket and sits on it as he stares at Auntie. Shana comes a little bit closer and lowers herself to stand on her knees in front of the bed.

"Hm…I should say that her consciousness has almost shattered."

"W-What do you mean by that…?"

"Her powers were actually a piece of her consciousness. The more she spends her power, the more probability of her losing self control. I presume it was because her magic has grown weaker since she had sealed it for too long."

"I see…"

"Moreover…she must have used all of her powers to heal all of you on that day. That is one of many reasons why she ended up like this."

Both Sensei and I gasped as I slowly raise my hand to touch my cheek where I remembered I got a bruise on. I stare at my hand for a while before I would return my glance to Auntie with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Will…she recover somehow…?"

"For that I cannot say."

The fairy sighs as he stands up and turns his face to his partner who quietly holds up a book to his sight. He starts reading something in there with his eyes blinking as they move back and forth.

"…We may have to leave her to the night sky-"

"What?! You're just going to let her die?!"

Suki-sensei suddenly raises her voice at Varda as her eyes start to widen in a shock. The purple cat only sighs as he raises his paw as if to tell Shana to lower the book she is holding onto, he turns around and gives Suki-sensei an emotionless stare.

"…Misunderstood. I meant to say that she needs to rest under an open sky at night."

"Oh. Phew…T-That frightened the crap out of me. But for someone as strong as Yoruna-san to collapse…it makes me feel a little bit scared."

"Worry not. She just need some time to recover."

Varda quickly jumps onto Shana's head as she stands up and holds the book with her both hands. She bows towards Auntie for a little bit before leaving the room quietly.

I took a moment to look at Auntie, sleeping as she breathes weakly and quietly, it makes me feel really worried.

Suddenly, an image of someone sleeping flashes in my head, I jumped, finding my head hurting a little bit as I gently put my hand over it. I slowly raise my face a little bit to find Suki-sensei furrowing her eyebrows and seems to be heavily concerned about something.

"…Something's strange. Really strange…"

"Eh…What is strange, Sensei?"

"…When I put my ear on her chest, I didn't hear her heartbeat at all…as if she lacks her-heart."

"Eh…? B-But should not everyone have a heart?"

"Sure is. I know that she's not really human but…I didn't know she was this-much."

Sensei sighs as she slowly walks to leave the room with me, I only stare at her from a side in silence.  
As soon as we left the nurse's office, we parted our ways to walk on different paths. After walking alone for a while, I slowly turn my face while walking to stare at Sensei walking without looking back.

Kaki suddenly jumps from behind and clings onto me as she smiles, I startled a little but quickly come to a smile when I see her face. Speaking of her, I wonder where she went when I was inside?

"Hey, you two."

I came to a stop when I hear someone calling from the back, I slowly turn around to find a tall figure with long Dark hair and…rather interesting skin color. I thought the person was a girl because of the long hair and female-like figure, but I remembered that the voice seems to be more masculine so…I guess it is a "he"…?

The person stares at both of us with his eyes which…I think I happened to notice that they have…different colors in each-green and pink. I presume that is a kind of genetic condition called "Heterochromia", as I have read from one of the books I borrowed from the library. But I do not think all of that would explain about his skin color…maybe he is not human?

"Eh…Is anything wrong…?"

"Did you drop something? That one on the ground right there."

He says as he points to his left, my gaze quickly follows his finger as I find something that looks like a paper on the floor. I slowly walk towards it and carefully lower myself to take a good look at it just to find myself caught in quite a surprise.

"E-Eh-?!"

It seems to be an old photograph of a group of people standing under a sakura tree with a ribbon tied onto it. The photo seems to be folded more than once and the edges are mostly burnt.

I seem to be recognizing every single person in the picture except the last girl, there are burnt marks all over her face so I could not make anything out of it.

Those people are the Queen, the King and Auntie Yona when they were younger, I am certain I am not mistaken.

What really got me stunned is how much Auntie resembles my mother-her hairstyle, her standing position and…eh-?

Am I thinking this on my own or did her eye color seems to be darker? And that tone seems to be almost the same as how her eyes looked right now but a little brighter.

Moreover…Why do I get the feeling that the King was staring at her because he has something on his mind?

That is right! Maybe the King and the Queen have some answers to this mysterious picture and they might know something about the other girl.

I slowly get up with the photo in my hand as I quickly turn around to the boy who told me to take a look at it.

"Thank you for telling me. Eh…I am Joume Maki. The other girl is my sister, Kaki. And you are…?"

"Isaac. Nice to meet you."

"Eh. Nice to meet you too, Isaac. I-I need to go now, see you later."

Isaac gives me a smile as I smile back to him before I would quickly walk away with Kaki running from behind him and jumps around me, giggling so joyfully. She shouts to me while jumping that Isaac is an interesting one and she may probably try to become friends with him some time.

Kaki also says that she wants a rest so she would be back in the classroom-to sleep for the rest of the day. I nodded to her as I parted her ways and keep on moving, heading the the place where the King and Queen reside.

* * *

"…"

For some reason, the King keeps quiet as he stares at the photo I gave him. I am surprised to see a spirit like him being able to hold something like this. Maybe there is something special about it…?

"Oh! It's that picture we took on the day before we went fighting~!"

The Queen shouts as she smiles while pointing at herself in her youth and laughs, but she slowly comes to a stop when she sees her husband keeps on staring at the photo quietly.

"Hm…You're weird, Ciel. But-ah! That black blot ruined my lovely Love-chan's face! I can't take it!"

She squeals as she starts tugging the King's jacket, although he should be annoyed but he still gives no response to her at all. The Queen stops, she tilts her head to stare at him for a little before she would slowly release him with a sigh.

Love-chan…? Maybe that girl was the Queen's Precure partner…I think?

"I remembered…that day when got to take a photo together for the last time…"

The King says slowly as he keeps on staring at the picture in his hand quietly.

"Starry and Love…they were attacked by Dark Queen, they had no strength to fight against her…Cheryl and I threw ourselves in and-"

He paused with his eyes widening a little before he would shuts his eyes firmly and slowly opens to look down at it again. But this time with his fingers stroking Auntie's face as he furrows his eyebrows.

"…I don't know…Maybe it doesn't worth talking about…"

"Eh? Why is that?"

I asked the King but he does not respond, he turns around and keeps quiet. His body trembles, his eyes looking down only at the picture to avoid any eye contact. He lets out a deep sigh and slowly hands me the photo without looking towards my way.

"…Starry was my partner, that is all you should know."

I was stunned a little but I receive the photo from him anyway. As soon as I have it in my hands, the King quickly walks away and stands on the other side of the room silently. I stare at him a little bit before turning my face to find the Queen raising her eyebrow while staring at her husband as well.

"That's weird…He doesn't act like himself."

"Is…something the matter…?"

"I don't know what's got into him. Maybe you can come and talk to him later."

"Eh…Sorry for being a bother. Please excuse me."

The Queen smiles and nods as she bows to me a little which makes me panic and do the same back to her as well. She is a royalty so it is quite rude to not bow to her or have her bow lower than I do.

I leave the room quietly while my eyes are staring at the photograph held in my hands. I am thinking there is something about what happened back then…maybe I will be able to ask Auntie once she gains her consciousness.

* * *

Kaki and I went back home after the school ends, it seems that Varda transformed into his human form to carry Auntie back to her room unnoticed so my mother will not be panic when she hears about her sister's condition.

Kylie has been staying with mother for most of the day and decided not to come to the Academy for a while. Surprisingly-her brother seems to be hanging around the cafe more often and decides to finally help out with the work.  
Kasey starts hanging around with Moe and Ryu sometimes and it seems that Kasey is being friendlier than he used to.

That makes me feel surprised and happy at the same time.

.  
While asleep at night…

I suddenly woke up in the middle of the night again. My sight is pretty blurry because it was an unintentional wake that happened out of nowhere. I get up from the bed and turn my face a little bit to see Kaki sleeping in her usual weird position again, that makes me chuckle to myself but quietly.

The night wind blows up the curtains, making them sway back and forth. It was not really strong but rather a gentle and cold breeze. It makes myself shiver so I pick up a blanket and cover myself with it. Speaking of cold…Auntie might be feeling really cold right now since she is sleeping under an open sky with nothing but a pillow, I do not think it is good for her at all.

I decided to quietly leave my bedroom and walk to the room on the other side with a blanket held on my arm, the door is opened so I just walk in there. The room is very dark that I cannot see anything or even my own feet. I try to carefully walk to the balcony without stepping on anything.

As I almost reached the place where Auntie is sleeping, a very strong gust blows me up and makes my hair and my sleepwear being blown by it uncontrollably. I startled, closing my eyes as I try to keep both my hair and my dress down.

I slowly open my eyes.

I might be imagining things, but I think someone appears out of nowhere and is now standing beside Auntie. A tall figure wearing a white cloak stares at the sleeping heroine, she stays silent.

I was going to ask the person who she is or does she has something to do with Auntie but her appearance makes me shocked. It might be too dark to see anything but somehow I can clearly see the person's face just one time…

The figure slowly puts down her hoodie, revealing a beautiful long dark pink hair and a pair of bright pink eyes.  
I know she was not my mother, this person seems to be taller and looks more mature.

But for some reason…I see an image of myself when I look at her.

The mysterious woman lowers herself as she holds Auntie's hand and holds it close to her cheek. Auntie suddenly opens her eyes as she turns her face towards the person as they weakly widen.

"…Ma-i…sa-ma…"

"…Yona. Child of the one whom they called witch-birthed from her tears of sadness, hated by those around her…crystallized pure to being."

The Lady carefully strokes Auntie's head as she slightly smiles.

"Many years has passed. The world is changing with its kind. I may live forever yet enough not…You earned my gratitude…-I shall grant what has been lost."

She carefully holds up something that seem to look like a key and bring it closer to Auntie's chest. The key starts to shine and creates some light energy as they fuses into Auntie's body. She absorbs the lights until her hair suddenly lights up, those eyes of hers gain their bright colors again. She carefully sits up as she stares at the person before her, who extends a hand to stroke Auntie's cheek gently.

"These eyes brought back memories. They are as bright as those of the one who created you."

Auntie's eyes widen then quickly look down as her body starts trembling, closing her eyes gently.

"…I am certain that she must be proud of you-of everything you do…"

"…I-"

"Do not be saddened by her demise. She has been suffering enough, it is already time for her to rest."

Her eyes start to be filled with tears as the lady gently wipes her tears, smiling as she puts her hand over Auntie's chest.

"Someday you shall understand the meaning of life, Yoruna. I am certain you would…"

The person slowly releases her grip on Auntie's hands but just before she would be able to stand up, Auntie suddenly grabs her hand tightly as she furrows her eyebrows.

"P-Priestess of Light! Please don't go anymore…You can't hide behind the shadows for long…"

"You truly have known I have a choice not. Light and Darkness are the same kind…the place where I belonged-for eternity."

Auntie's eyes widen as she slowly falls onto her knees, staring blankly at the lady as she takes a small step back and gives her a gentle smile.

"You still have time…treasure them for your precious memories. …I am cursed. Living for eternity is nothing but grief for I have lived to see those people around me disappearing one by one…"

'Do not become like me, Yona.

Please…'

I could hear the lady's words in my mind, she was not speaking it loudly but it echoed in my head. Just as I thought of that in mind, I raise my head to find that the lady has disappeared.  
I was confused, I keep on standing there for a little bit before I would slowly put down the blanket onto a chair and go back to my bedroom quietly.

Before I went out of Auntie's room, I saw her sitting, hugging her knees as she stares at the night sky and the moon while her hair slowly reverts to its normal form.  
Maybe there is a reason why the lady came to see her and disappeared just like that.

Things are getting more interesting and mysterious.  
I am sure there is going to be more challenges for us ahead.  
That means we have to train harder and become better as soon as possible.

I have a feeling that something bad might happen soon…  
But I am certain we will get better. Kaki and I will try our best to protect the town and everyone from Dark Queen!

* * *

End of Episode 10...

Up next in Episode 11:

Kaki: Hey sis! Guess whose b'day itis!

Maki: Eh? U-Um…your…birthday…?

Kaki: Nooooooo! Its not me b'day! Its sis's b'day! Me b'day's a week later!

Maki: But…we celebrated our birthdays on the same day-despite the fact that yours is a little late. Also…the next episode is titled: Happy 15th Birthday! Our Biggest Enemy Appears Before Us! -…Eh? Biggest-Enemy…?

Kaki: Ooh! Lookin' like someone gonna come t' hav' fun wid us! Its gonna be th' cooliest b'day party ever!

Maki: I-I do not think that sounded right…


End file.
